<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带斑带卡】鬼影断片 by MsDaunShuffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703647">【带斑带卡】鬼影断片</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaunShuffle/pseuds/MsDaunShuffle'>MsDaunShuffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaunShuffle/pseuds/MsDaunShuffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主攻，三角，虐恋，痛车（可能无），主场带斑，正篇带斑带卡各占一半（应该）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obito/Kakashi/Madara</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01-05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀<br/>文章大致剧情：（写文中细节可能会稍有修改，但主线不会变）<br/>宇智波斑，黑道老大（职业还不确定，暂定黑道），一天傍晚回家的路上，他在医院大门外的臭水沟里捡到一出生就被抛弃的婴儿，浑身脏兮兮的，哭得要死要活仿佛只剩最后一口气。<br/>斑给他起名为带土，并和自己姓宇智波。他将带土视为己出，抚养长大，并将带土视为‘童养媳’，教给他各式各样的技能（包括x/x/o/o），称斑为带土的恩师也不为过。<br/>就这样，因为斑的缘故，带土一直认为自己就是下面被压的那个，直到他进入高中后遇到了同学卡卡西，他对某白毛表白表示自己对他一见钟情（假装的），用着斑亲手教他的技能技巧，分分钟推倒同学卡卡西，并拿他当被自己压的试验品，训练品，背着斑，偷尝禁果。<br/>带土对斑不是没有爱，只是爱恨交杂，浑浊的感情，让年轻的带土分不清那到底是亲情还是爱情。可是内心不会说谎，身体很诚实，带土爱斑，只是不懂得如何表达，直到带土十八岁生日晚，小狼崽长大了，居然反推救命恩人，昔日恩师及养父...<br/>当初只是抱着和卡卡西玩玩而已心情的带土，没想到后来真的‘日’久生情，在斑对卡卡西设计的一场车祸中，被带土所救，并给他捐献了左眼。 斑知道以后暴怒，把带土赶出了家门。带土干脆破罐子破摔，找到卡卡西，并与他同居了。<br/>两年后，带土二十岁。斑不幸被仇人绝，刺杀身亡，带土悲痛欲绝，狠心结束了他和卡卡西的同居生活。而斑却因为带着带土对自己的背叛，对他的恨，和爱，斑的亡灵无法重新投胎，无法得到救赎，于是化身为鬼影，一直跟在带土身边，注视着他，守望着他。直到之后，时间让带土忘了伤，忘了痛，忘了悔，带土和卡卡西因为琳的关系重归于好，斑开始报复性的整带土，他的身边总是灵异般的出现各种各样的怪事...（⚠️注意：这里是正篇（斑为鬼影，卡卡西为断片），大篇章在这里⚠️）<br/>最后，卡卡西不愿意放弃带土，带土无法忘记斑。但是死者终将无法替代活着等待的那个，为了成全带土和卡卡西，为了能让带土得到幸福，斑带着痛苦，遗憾，不甘与悔恨，化作一道紫光，离开了这个世界。<br/>🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀<br/>以上。先填坑，这篇的话最早十二月初，最迟寒假底。就当我自娱自乐吧，剧透也无所谓，反正看的人一直很少，也知道肯定会触了很多人的雷点。不喜勿看，不喜勿喷，真的。最后一篇，写完再见。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>【带斑</strong>
  <strong>/</strong>
  <strong>带卡】鬼影断片</strong>
</p><p>２０１９／１１／１１</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>序幕</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For带土</p><p>你无法离开我，因为我们从呼吸到灵魂都融为一体。</p><p>我无法不想念你，因为我的心收藏了你的笑颜。</p><p>没有人可以使我们分开，纵使日月倒转，江河逆流。</p><p>直到世界的尽头，我们也不会说再见，因为，<strong>我就是你</strong>。</p><p>这时间没有对错，只有因和果。</p><p>是我自己错了，我没有坚定的心，没有信念，被万世浮沉蒙蔽了本性。</p><p>终有一天，我会追随你的脚步————</p><p>斩断这世间的，因和果。</p><p> </p><p>For斑</p><p>我的记忆是不是活在长街这头，而我的年轮死在长街那头。</p><p>我不知道要去哪里，只是，注视着你，守望着你。</p><p>每当走到地狱的门口，我就会停下来，看着你走的方向。</p><p>看着你哭，看着你笑，爱你所爱，在乎你所珍惜。</p><p>我会拥有你的身，你的心，你的灵魂，你的欲望。</p><p>和你所有的一切，直到你所拥有，都只再属于我。</p><p>最难过的人笑的最灿烂————</p><p>我生命里的温暖就这么多，<strong>全都给了你</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>For 卡卡西</p><p>这辈子，我只爱你。</p><p>这辈子，我只承认你。</p><p>沉默之下，暗流涌动，乱了的思绪，止不住的想念。</p><p>等待，如同排山倒海的波涛，席卷过铺天盖地的，你的名字。</p><p>我可以颠倒是与非，放纵情与爱。</p><p>我可以用一生的时间去等待————</p><p>
  <strong>等你来爱我。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>夜，一道紫色的光芒划过天际</p><p>————“不离不弃，诺言，明天与你同在。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第一章 宿命的相遇</strong>
</p><p>宇智波斑，十九岁。</p><p>风华正茂的年龄，拥有风华绝代的容颜，以励志做一名出色的眼部外科手术医师为目标，是雨隐城区医科大的一名大二学生，也是校区一群不良少年的领导者，更是一个已经没落的宇智波一族的年轻的族长，唯一的幸存者。</p><p>雨隐城区的气候，永远是温暖而湿润，时晴时雨的无常亦不少见，而今夜，天空只是作美的一味绽露月光的颜色与光芒。多年后的斑才读懂自己的全部，宇智波斑，不留余力的挥霍着的温度，其实是他能给予的全部。他才是最傻的那个，如果当初肯收藏哪怕是最微小的一束暖的光，自己的昨天今天与明天也不会冷成荒芜。</p><p>相逢，恨早也恨晚。</p><p>他永远也不会想到，自己会和一个比自己小了十九岁的小鬼，纠缠不清的扯上关系。</p><p>哗啦啦————</p><p>雨开始下。</p><p>华丽与简单的相遇，灵魂与灵魂的吸引仿佛是上天安排的契约。</p><p>这一次有点不同。</p><p>二月十日，晚冬。</p><p>雨隐城区中心医院大门口。</p><p>一场突如其来的雨洗礼过城区的街头。刚下课的斑，在雨中漫步，即便是没有带伞，也没能让他像常人一样在雨中匆忙的奔跑，只是不紧不慢的走到附近的大门雨棚下避雨。</p><p>不远不近处，隐隐约约传来一阵婴儿哭声，很凄凉，很绝望。婴儿？应该不会吧，这么晚了，哪有这么狠心的父母，忍心在这寒冷的严冬抛弃自己的血，自己的肉。也许只是叫的像婴儿哭声的小猫咪吧，斑想着，脚却不受控制的追随寻找着哭声而去。靠近后的哭啼声逐渐转变成微弱的抽泣声，在耳边若隐若现，斑低头往脚下的臭水沟里瞟了一眼。</p><p>啧，真要命，还真是一个婴儿！</p><p>斑上下打量了一番，浑身上下沾着臭水沟里污水和垃圾的婴儿的身体，眼睛都还没有睁开，貌似是刚出生不久，年龄不过周的可怜的小东西，它呼吸微弱的仿佛只剩最后一口气。斑走近身去，蹲下，一股臭水沟的恶臭顿时混入嗅觉，胃酸顿时反流，腹部开始痉挛，斑有种想要呕吐的冲动。啧，真脏，自己有洁癖，还是不要管了吧。狠狠心，就当自己是瞎的，是聋的，斑站起身来转身就走，没有回头。</p><p>哗啦啦————</p><p>雨开始下的更大了，斑被淋得睁不开眼。</p><p>他已经走到很远再也听不见，那撕心裂肺到令人心碎的哭声。弱小的生命，是死了吗？斑的心骤然一紧，他迅速转身，不顾头顶的倾盆大雨，以最快的速度往回跑。</p><p>呜哇哇————</p><p>哭声还在，它没有死！</p><p>它还坚强的活着，仿佛自己还可以听见它那微弱的心跳。</p><p>刹那，月亮升起，月光照亮了婴孩的脸。</p><p>被暴雨淋去了满脸的污垢和垃圾，干净粉嫩的婴儿皮肤暴露在皎洁的月光下，令斑瞪着深邃漆黑的双眸，盯着它挪不开眼。多好看的皮肤，多精致的五官，斑嘴角微微上扬，幻想着似乎自己可以触碰眼前婴儿，那充满牛奶异香和糖果甜蜜的梦境。</p><p>嗯，洗洗还能用。</p><p>斑蹲下身，伸手从阴沟里抱起浑身被冰凉的雨水冲刷后，四肢皮肤被冻的青紫的小可怜。他脱下自己的外套，轻柔的裹住婴儿的身体，只露出一个小小的脑袋。又把它整个放进自己的贴身T恤里，以此为它挡住倾盆的大雨。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>回到家已是凌晨。</p><p>没有豪华的轿车，没有成堆的仆人前呼后拥，宇智波斑孤单的抱着怀里的弃婴，站在雨后昏冷的夜空下，大宅门前掏着钥匙，偌大的一个家，冷冷清清的只有斑一人住，却依然华贵的令人心痛。</p><p>斑把裹着自己衣服的，已经冷够，哭累了的小东西，轻轻的放在了客厅的沙发上。走进浴室，打开了热水阀门，放好一缸热气腾腾的洗澡水。</p><p>回头望了一眼沙发上的小可怜，不如一起洗吧？省时间，更省事。</p><p>浴室里。</p><p>斑一件件褪去了身上早已湿透了的衣服，顺手甩进了旁边的洗衣机。修长的大腿，棱角分明的轮廓，几乎白皙到透明的皮肤，和刚被捡来的婴儿相比，斑甚至略胜一筹。斑望了一眼浴室地板上的小鬼，一泡淡黄色的液体从不知道什么地方的地方溢了出来，在自家干净整洁的浴室间里扩散，蔓延。</p><p>脸一沉，斑漆黑的眸子刹时蒙上了一层寒冰，考虑要不要现在就华丽丽的把这个该死的，让人头疼的小鬼又扔回又脏又臭又冷的阴沟。</p><p>“脏死了！”</p><p>婴儿被像斑用两根手指倒提了起来，像扔垃圾一样，直接甩进了浴缸。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>沐浴中。</p><p>斑一边用热毛巾擦着婴儿的柔软身体，毛茸茸的黑发，还未睁眼的小脸，微笑着一边低声呢喃着，“喂，小鬼，我的家族没落了，我现在什么都没有，什么都不是，没有钱，没有家势。你说你为什么要遇见我，你就不怕你活下来后，我会养不起你吗？”</p><p>婴儿没有回答，只是之前一直紧闭的双眼，在布满蒸汽，水雾朦胧的浴室里，开始微微的半眯起，笑逐颜开。它应该是觉得很舒服，很温暖，很安全吧。</p><p>“你敢嘲笑我？”</p><p>斑收回了暗自悲伤的沮丧，回归了冰山依旧的冷漠。</p><p>斑，你的义气丰发容不下尘世间无妄的忧伤。</p><p>斑，你的自大狂妄目下无尘不适合悲伤沮丧。</p><p>曾经站在巅峰的男人，推致顶端的寂寥，斑从来没有像现在这样将自己看的如此透明透彻。</p><p>一直在擦拭着婴儿的热毛巾，被放下了。</p><p>“说吧，想要什么名字。”</p><p>婴孩的小手，开始扑打热气腾腾的水面，溅起的水花热气呼的斑满脸都是水。</p><p>“斑···斑···”婴儿开始哼哼唧唧起来，叫着似乎是自己的名字。</p><p>斑？宇智波斑。</p><p>你想要我的名字吗？</p><p>斑怔在原地，犹豫了一瞬，两个小字明朗的出现在眼前。</p><p>带土，宇智波带土。</p><p>“带土？”斑试探性的叫了他的名字，温柔的抚摸着婴儿圆润光滑的背脊。</p><p>婴儿没有回答，乱舞的小爪犹如无声的反抗。</p><p>“带土···”斑欲言又止。</p><p>啪嗒————</p><p>浴缸旁的一盆花落地，应声而碎。</p><p>斑斜睨他一眼，丁点大的婴孩，已经将挑衅模仿的得入戏三分。</p><p>他，宇智波斑，心高气傲的心骨，凡人岂能轻易入眼。他目光转了一圈后，停留在浑身冒着热气的小带土身上，漂亮的皮肤，晶莹又洁白，透着淡淡的婴儿粉，看起来很好吃的样子。十九岁的宇智波斑做了人生中第一个重要决定，他大大方方的站起身来，一脚踏进了浴缸里，紧贴着带土坐下。“我决定了，带土，以后你是我的，跟着我，也许没有富贵奢华的人生，但是从今往后，你将冠以我姓，做我的影子。”等着看小带土受宠若惊。</p><p>“不要？嗯？”斑把湿漉漉的热毛巾，直直的甩在了小带土头上，“自己洗。”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>翌日。</p><p>因为小带土整夜的哭闹，一晚没睡好的斑，顶着浓浓的黑眼圈，艰难的从床上爬起来洗漱，心里骂着，这个该死的小鬼。</p><p>收拾好准备出门的斑，怔站在原地。</p><p>犹豫着回头望了一眼，昨晚睡在自己旁边的罪魁祸首。小带土的眯起的眼睛睁开，漆黑如夜，仿佛星辰大海闪耀着天地间的灵光，清澈干净的眼眸里，斑清楚的看到自己的影子。</p><p>不舍，不愿意。</p><p>不忍心留他一人独自在家。</p><p>斑走回卧室，打开单间的超大号书包，厚厚的教科书被稀里哗啦的全部掏出。随之一个张牙舞爪，热乎乎，圆滚滚的带土被硬塞了进去，拉上拉链。</p><p>呜哇哇————</p><p>狭小的书包，密闭不通风的空间。里面的小带土开始嚎啕大哭起来，以表抗议与不满。</p><p>斑打着呵欠，完全无视里面小鬼的哭闹，背上挎包出门了。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>雨隐城区医科大操场上。</p><p>天气意外的晴朗，冷冽的风撕裂了他干裂的唇，苍白毫无血色。</p><p>他，宇智波斑今天居然意外的逃课了。</p><p>却是因为书包里，过于吵闹的小东西。</p><p>“嗨，老大。”远处黑绝，白绝两个孪生兄弟异口同声，招着手，朝斑走来。</p><p>两人走到旁边，一左一右的坐下。</p><p>“老大今天居然旷课了？”白绝似问非问的说。</p><p>“包里什么东西？”黑绝戳了戳鼓起的单肩包问道。</p><p>没有得到回答。</p><p>只见斑坐在操场的楼梯间，单手托腮，神情慵懒，顶着着两个浓厚的黑眼圈却似睡非睡。他在楼梯间一坐就是整整一上午，他似乎做了一个很长的梦，梦里不仅有他喜欢吃的豆皮寿司，却还有软软的棉花糖，甜甜的牛奶，糯糯的红豆糕，简直让他爱不释口，甜蜜入心，甜蜜入戏，香甜的幸福感从梦境里往外泄。</p><p>一滴晶莹剔透的液体从斑的嘴角流出。</p><p>斑缓缓睁开眼，只见黑绝正偷偷摸摸的拉着拉链，试图打开他圆鼓鼓的单肩包。</p><p>他的脸沉了下去。</p><p>啪————</p><p>黑手被瞬间狠力弹开。</p><p>“你想死吗？”冷冽的目光似乎是要杀人。</p><p>居然敢动他的东西？</p><p>“对不起，对不起，老大，嘿嘿嘿。”哥哥白绝笑眯眯的，立马站出来劝架。</p><p>一手推开了自己面前点头哈腰的白绝。</p><p>斑站起身，背起单肩挎包，离开了操场。</p><p>黑绝，白绝两兄弟。</p><p>表面朋友而已，不值得深交。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>夜。</p><p>呜哇哇————</p><p>无休止的吵闹，无止境的拳打脚踢。</p><p>斑站在崩溃的边缘，躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着。</p><p>原来失眠的滋味这般痛苦，求生不得求死不能，骨头像在被蚂蚁啃咬，血液像在被蚂蟥吮吸，身体像在被野兽践踏，那种脑神经被细针挑拨般的尖锐痛感让他几乎发疯。</p><p>酒精无效。</p><p>尼古丁无效。</p><p>安眠药无效。</p><p>如果有的话，他一定会去尝试大麻或是其他麻醉品。</p><p>而现在，他只有躺在床上，一块洁白干净的手帕，硬生生的塞进了旁边嚎啕大哭的带土嘴里。把他埋进白床单，像被送上祭坛的羊羔，只等着众神烹煮享用。</p><p>“不许哭！”</p><p>哭闹停顿了一瞬后，爆发出更大声的哭喊，如惊雷，如闪电。</p><p>有那么一点点的希望，但更多的是绝望。</p><p>带土，我想知道，现在你到底想做什么？</p><p>折磨自己吗？</p><p>斑一轻揽过小带土的身体，一手抚过带土毛茸茸的黑发，起身，走向厨房。</p><p>泡好的牛奶，斑亲自试过温度后，粗暴强硬的塞进了小带土的嘴里。</p><p>嘟起的小嘴，吸吮，可爱至极。</p><p>斑又开始喃喃自语起来，“还记得昨晚第一次见面吗？第一眼看见你我就呆住了，就一个字形容你，脏。真没想到洗干净后的你，居然这么白净好看，完全超乎我想象。不过话说回来，你要这样一整夜无休止的吵下去吗？信不信我真的把你赶出家门，丢回又冷又暗的臭水沟？”</p><p>被奶水呛到的小带土，开始轻声的咳嗽起来。</p><p>是刚刚说的话被他听懂了？</p><p>斑有些不忍，他轻轻的拍了拍他的背。</p><p>“我的意思是，你我都是孤单的一个人，我救了你，所以我对你的恩情，我要你用一辈子来偿还，一辈子都和我在一起，你的一辈子都是我的。”</p><p>
  <strong>和我一起，一辈子。</strong>
</p><p>斑是这么说的。</p><p>在此相遇，从这里开始。</p><p>不再悲伤，不再迷茫，不在孤独中老去，不在匆匆失去的年华里，暗自忧伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第二章　真实的告白</strong>
</p><p>到了咿呀学语的年龄。</p><p>宇智波带土，从小就是个爱粘人，很可爱，爱撒娇，既爱哭又爱笑的宝宝，可斑却偏偏不吃这一套。小小的带土吮着指头，他还不明白什么叫喜欢，只是每当斑回到家时，他就会兴冲冲的爬过去抱他的大腿。</p><p>心情好，斑会把他从地上抱起来，再轻轻的放在沙发上。</p><p>心情不好，斑会直接一脚把他踢开，或是提起后再粗暴的扔在沙发上。</p><p>可带土总是会不知趣的，再度黏上身去，再把斑舔的一脸口水。</p><p>到了爆发边缘的斑，却从来没有对他动过粗，总会一本正经的用言语来提醒或是警告他，“好不容易捡回一条命，别急着寻死。”</p><p>听不懂，没反应。</p><p>这么笨的小孩，他宇智波斑是倒了八辈子霉吗，捡到他。</p><p>有时候，斑想用一个‘字’来形容概括这个不听话的死小孩————</p><p>又脏又蠢又笨，没有哪一点能入得了他的眼，当初自己是瞎了眼才把他捡回来，故意气自己？</p><p>“叫爸爸。”斑少有耐心的教他。</p><p>“斑斑···”</p><p>“不对！B——a，Ba，爸爸。”斑极力忍耐。</p><p>不知是真的蠢笨，百教不会，还是有意无意故意，带土黏住了坐在沙发上的斑，小小的脑袋深深的埋进斑张扬的长发间，吸允着属于斑的味道，发出低低的闷哼声，“B——a，Ban，斑···斑斑···”</p><p>没大没小，斑额上的青筋突得暴起。</p><p>真是不要命的死小孩！</p><p>他危险的半眯起双眼。</p><p>也许把他送进幼儿园才是最好的选择，白天省的看见他烦心，晚上接回来再好好教他怎样说话，怎样做人。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>宇智波带土是个生活非常有规律的好孩子，清晨六点就哭唧唧的吵着闹着要起床，逼着斑帮他洗了个澡，又‘逼迫’他给他做早餐，甜食是必须的。</p><p>上午七点，斑会按时送他去幼儿园。</p><p>午饭自己在幼儿园解决。</p><p>午睡一小时后，下午学习园艺，植树，因为斑喜欢森林树木。</p><p>幼儿园的爷爷奶奶对小带土好像特别的偏爱，听说他很擅长逗老人开心，很会吸引老人的目光，小小的带土好像，还很会照顾老人。</p><p>下午五点，斑会按时去幼儿园接他。</p><p>雨隐城区幼稚园。</p><p>天色渐暗。</p><p>带土坐在幼儿园大门口，望着陆陆续续被父母接走的小朋友们，他开始烦闷的大口大口的吸着带着腥咸海风的空气，目光投向遥远的一望无际的海天一线，烟波浩渺。</p><p>“斑斑···斑斑···”坐在地上的小带土反复呢喃着他的名字，眼睛微微闭起。</p><p>他想他，一刻不见他，就开始想念，一日不见，更是如隔三秋。</p><p>“带土？”幼儿园老师摇着他的肩膀，喊了他的名字，“别在这里睡，会着凉的。你爸爸呢，怎么今天好像有点迟？”</p><p>腥咸的滚烫的液体从带土眼角滑下，“他会来的，我等他。”</p><p>同一时刻。</p><p>不远处，耳边传来熟悉沉稳又有磁性的声音。</p><p>“带土。”斑站在马路的另一头朝他招手。</p><p>幼儿园老师也缓缓站起身来推他，“快去吧，爸爸来接你了哦。”</p><p>笑，灿烂到如此耀眼。</p><p>带土他承认，他从来不是一个坦率的人。</p><p>但是，小小的他，不知如何掩饰真实的感情，真实的心意。</p><p>“他不是我的爸爸，他是我的斑斑。”未经思索的话脱口而出，喜欢至极的感情瞬间流露。</p><p>幼儿园老师摸不着头脑，疑惑的望向斑去，这个爸爸真年轻，不过父子两个长得还真有三分神似，七分相像。两人都有一头张扬的黑发，漆黑深邃如形成大海的眼眸，棱角分明的轮廓，精致的五官，还有那一种骨子里散发出来咄咄逼人的傲气，说两人长着一张夫妻脸也不为过。</p><p>“带土，还不过来？”斑不耐烦的放下了悬在空中的手，插进了裤子口袋。</p><p>带土走了两步又停下来，仰头望天一瞬，努力回想今天在幼儿园美术课上画下的，‘我最喜欢的人’的画像犹豫着，又似乎是做了决定一般，飞快的朝着斑奔跑。</p><p>跑过马路时，带土被斑拎着后领，直接提过了马路，“幼儿园没教你交通规则？没看到红灯吗？而且不走人行横线，你想死吗？”</p><p>带土被斑拎着，吸气，吐气。</p><p>“不想死，我想永远和斑斑在一起。”颇为自豪，小小的带土仰起头，像极了良好表现后等待狼王奖赏的小狼崽，就差没淘气的伸吐舌头。</p><p>冰冷又炽热的奇怪的视线如一把利器，在带土头顶巡视，打量。</p><p>轻蔑，无视，带土的诺言对斑来说不轻不重，不痛不痒，置若罔闻。</p><p>“小鬼你才多大，就学会许承诺了？”</p><p>骄傲，自豪，斑把自己向他的表白的话语称之为承诺，举足轻重，刻骨铭心。</p><p>
  <strong>和我一起，一辈子。</strong>
</p><p>话，可是你自己说的。</p><p>说出来的话，泼出来的水，在我心里打了烙印，别想不认账，斑。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>时光一晃匆匆而过，流年在静默中暗转。</p><p>叛逆的年龄如期而至。</p><p>宇智波带土十三岁。</p><p>带土听说最近出了一部新电影，懵懵懂懂的他也想模仿别人，浪漫的牵着斑的手和他一起去看一场电影。一天夜里，带土战战兢兢鬼鬼祟祟的从斑的钱包里拿出了刚好够买票的钱，不多不少，不过几十块而已，他却永远也不会想到，温柔又冷漠也从未对自己动过粗的斑，会在那晚对自己下了狠心，下了狠手的毒打。</p><p>又是一年的二月十日。</p><p>今天是带土十三岁的生日，日子是斑亲口告诉他，可十三年来，斑却从来没有陪他度过一个生日。</p><p>傍晚，斑还未归家。</p><p>带土，望着桌上一桌自己做的饭菜，几颗红豆糕，几个豆皮寿司和两张电影票，心灰意冷的低下头，自言自语，“怎么还不回来，该不会是又忘记了吧，没有蛋糕没关系，我们可以一起去看电影的啊···”</p><p>咔嚓————</p><p>钥匙插进门的声音。</p><p>是斑回来了！</p><p>带土赶紧连滚带爬的坐回沙发，然后端端正正的坐好。在斑面前，懂事后的带土似乎总是表现得有些小心翼翼，他吃他的，用他的，住他的，甚至他的命都是他救的。他有什么权力对斑的话不言听计从？一直以来，无论是错的还是对的，只要是斑说的，他都会去做，只要是斑想要的，他都会尽全力给他。</p><p>咳咳————</p><p>带土抬头，扬起下巴，清了清嗓子，眯起眼睛，骄傲又有些期待的等待斑对这一桌饭菜，两张电影票的评价与奖赏和对自己生日的祝福。</p><p>“电影票哪来的？”斑不拿正眼看桌上的两张票。</p><p>“买的。”带土的声音充满焦灼。</p><p>一瞬间。</p><p>后领口被一股巨大的力量拉起，右膝盖被狠狠的踢了一脚，带土跪倒在地，因为剧痛和屈辱而战栗。不知斑从哪里抽出来的，下巴被一根冰冷的黑色金属铁棒挑起，逼破自己与他对视。</p><p>“看着我的眼睛，再说一遍。”斑又开口了，亲昵而温柔，深沉的喉音震颤着带土的神经。</p><p>右脚膝盖被斑狠狠的踩着，带土已经无法动弹，长大懂事后，长久以来，如此粗暴的斑，今晚还是第一次见到。他呆呆凝视着斑，黑色张扬的长发在从窗口飘进来的微风中微动，漆黑的眼眸和完美的脸庞，苍白的皮肤在夜色烛光下煜煜发光。斑的嘴角轻扬，他的笑容即邪恶又迷人，淡淡的体香充斥了带土的鼻翼，顿时血流冲顶，全身洋溢着微醺的酥麻与甜蜜？一种比欲望更强烈的渴望自胸口升腾。</p><p>“我买的。”偷偷的瞄了斑一眼。</p><p>“你的钱？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>毫无防备，斑被带土挣脱开来，扑进了怀里。</p><p>不见斑拒绝，带土紧贴着他的胸口，试探性的搂紧了他的腰。</p><p>啪————</p><p>冰冷的气流呼啸而至，黑色发光的金属棒从天而降，狠狠的打在了带土的正中脑门，尖锐裂骨的疼痛顿时蔓延，淹没。眼前一阵黑，一阵灰，脱离了温暖的怀抱，带土倒在了冰冷的地板上。他下意识的捂着自己的额头，艰难的喘气。</p><p>刹时，额头处一阵温热，自己被斑，打流血了？</p><p>“说实话。”冰冷的语气，双眸危险的眯起。</p><p>淌着的鲜血流进左眼，视线被染红一片，几近窒息的感觉令带土艰难的睁开眼，只见两张电影票已经粉身碎骨的洒落一地。他摇着头，说不出一句话。</p><p>啪————</p><p>又是一棍，来不及阻挡，黑棍狠狠的砸向了带土的左肩，他大口大口地喘息着，声音又粗又重，总觉得氧气再也灌不进他枯竭的肺部。</p><p>“斑···”倒在斑脚下的带土，紧紧的抓住了他的裤腿，就像溺水抓着救命的浮木，双眼空洞又无助的仰望着施暴者，更像是屈服。</p><p>毫不留情，染血的手被一脚踢开。</p><p>啪啪啪————</p><p>不知又是几棍子，一次比一次狠，一次比一次要正中要害。“斑··”带土无意识的低语着，周围金属挥动的气流声梦魇般渐渐褪去，离他越来越远，越来越远···</p><p>良久。</p><p>只听见斑蹲下身来，冰冷的指尖摩挲过带土额前被血黏湿了的发，在他耳边喃喃自语到，“为什么学不乖，向我低头认错，也就不用吃苦了···”也不知这个死小孩骨子里的傲气是传承了谁的血脉。</p><p>听到斑要让自己认错，怒火顿时沸腾般的冲向了顶点。</p><p>为什么要认错？</p><p>我做错什么了？</p><p>不认，死都不会认！！</p><p>带土倔强的扬起头，目光凶狠的盯着居高临下望着自己的斑。温热酸胀的液体，夺眶而出。</p><p>只想和你一起看一场电影的自己有错吗？</p><p>只想牵你的手，和你做一些浪漫的事有错吗？</p><p>今天是我的生日啊，斑···</p><p>你忘了吗？</p><p>还是根本不入眼，不在乎，无所谓。</p><p>斑是他的永远也无法接近，高高在上的神。带土心中长久以来，视为信仰的东西顷刻间粉身碎骨，他激愤，他恼怒，他无所适从。斑在他内心深处无由来的压迫，震撼，余震犹存。</p><p>憎恨的火，莫明其妙地燎原。恨到，杀死他，吻着他的鲜血才能一世情仇。</p><p>艰难起身，又一次扑进斑的怀抱，受伤还这么大力，斑来不及躲闪，脖颈处被怀里的带土狠狠的咬下，牙齿划破颈部细薄的皮肤层，温热的血腥咸腥甜的充盈带土整个口腔。血，这是斑的血的味道。明明就不是个嗜血的人，明明厌恶着血的浓重奇腥。此刻，却被莫明其妙的满足感击败。</p><p>斑倒吸一口凉气，身体僵硬，像被咬住脖颈的猫，力气被抽走，完全使不上。推了，没推开，任凭带土啃咬，任凭皮肉间尖锐的刺痛侵袭，任凭呼吸越渐沉重。</p><p>任由带土咬着，沉默无言良久。</p><p>斑恢复了以往的高傲与冷静，他嘴角微微上扬，一手掐住了带土的后颈。</p><p>带土察觉到了危机。</p><p>不过，迟了。</p><p>“想要吗？成全你。”斑粗暴的扯着带土的头发，痛得带土往后仰，嘴上自然松开，随即被一个冰冷却柔软的东西牢牢赌住。斑啃咬着他热血沸腾到滚烫的唇，恶狠狠，如狼似虎，是吻，粗暴得更似撕咬。舌头蛮横地伸进带土口中，一点一滴取回属于自己的鲜血。一如斑的天性，永远都是十分的坦率，十分的无所畏惧。斑进也是进，退也是进，一鼓作气地攻城掠夺，不留给带土半分喘息机会。</p><p>直到再无法呼吸。</p><p>久久才缓缓松开了带土的唇。</p><p>带土的脸开始泛青，也不知道是因为长时间缺氧的一个深吻，还是因为斑的话，“你···”带土在做最后的挣扎，他指着斑，却因斑盯着自己别有用心的眼神，是他在与他短时间目光对视的一瞬，便飞快的转移开来。</p><p>转移的仅仅只是目光，灵魂的震荡，余波未平。</p><p>斑低头，步步紧逼，“什么，脑袋被打傻了，话都说不清了。”</p><p>带土扶着餐桌，步步往后退，“你··你··吻，吻我，为什么？”</p><p>斑停下了紧逼的脚步，沉声道，“你不愿意吗？”</p><p>噼里啪啦————</p><p>带土扶着餐桌的手不小心碰到桌上的餐具，刀叉落地声清脆地响成一片，然后，归于寂静。</p><p>愿意，他宇智波带土愿意，何止是愿意，简直是梦寐以求。只是不知其中的道理，于是便深陷其中，在情于理之间剧烈的挣扎。保持着往后退的脚步，小小的拒绝，试图推开的动作，却带着些许期待眼神的炙热，如数全都被斑尽收眼底。</p><p>“父··父亲吻孩子，不应该吻嘴唇的吧！”带土反唇相讥。</p><p>侵略者，笑，霸气十足。</p><p>“那你想要我吻哪里？”斑伸手摸到带土的腰际往下，“这里吗？”直至得到带土身体的轻颤，他才满意的松手，“下次要我吻哪里直接说，不坦率不是我做事的方式。”随后，斑又慎重冷酷的宣布，“带土，你想要我可以给你，只是现在的你还太年轻，不要试图跨越禁忌的沟壑，玩火自焚。”反折带土的手臂，将他按向沙发里，直至凹陷，淹没。</p><p>带土被斑压的喘不过气，咫尺之间，他清楚的感觉到一团炙热如火的物体在游走，那是斑的，属于斑的东西，却因从属者的刻意压制，而离他渐渐远去。</p><p>迅速升高的温度逐渐消散，退尽。</p><p>漆黑的双眼瞪得又大又圆，带土从沙发上爬起，望着地上被撕的粉身碎骨的电影票。他直接掀翻了餐桌，桌上的食物，餐碗，餐具砸碎一地，“总有一天，我会离开你，我会独立，我要向你证明···”</p><p>哈哈哈————</p><p>喉间发出低沉浑厚的笑声打断了他，斑依然保持着他一贯优雅的模样，只是曲线优美的唇角笑意没有点燃他的双眸，漆黑的如夜的眼神如黑洞一般深冷无情，“想走的话请便，只是相对的，留下你的命，那个东西属于我。”</p><p>带土脸色铁青，转头望向窗外漆黑的夜，不语。</p><p>“过来，把餐厅收拾干净。”斑扬手命令。</p><p>带土选择无视。</p><p>黑色的金属棒又被斑高高的扬起。</p><p>委屈，空虚，寂寞，又无助。</p><p>不能不听，不得不听。</p><p>离开斑的他要去哪里，他能去哪里？</p><p>带土只能跪在地上，默默的一片又一片的拾起餐碗的碎片，收拾着一地的狼藉。</p><p>“带土，我说过，<strong>世间事皆不随人愿。总有一天你也会明白这个道理。</strong>”斑留下一句莫名其妙的话，便径直转身回房，发出了巨大的关门声。</p><p>斑的余温还在胸口停留，斑的话还在耳边回荡，只是一种异样的感觉浮上心头。</p><p>关门的余震把门外墙壁上被精心框起来的照片震下，跌落在地。</p><p>带土走过去拾起了相框，在这里住了十三年，却从未留意过这张年代貌似久远的合影照片。它的边缘已经开始泛黄，少年时代的斑和他的家人站在一起，在他面孔严肃的父亲身旁，是他年轻貌美的母亲，眉宇间含着淡淡的忧郁。与少年斑站在一起的男孩应该是他的弟弟吧，兄弟俩看起来简直一模一样。只是弟弟面部轮廓酷似父亲，表情中更多了股戾气。</p><p>但是，他们，大概都不在了吧。</p><p>看着他们，莫名的抑郁好像被从带土身体深处激发了出来。这个看上去一点也不快乐的贵族家庭，究竟隐藏着怎样不为人知的过往？</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>深夜时分，带土再次从梦境中看到那一抹冷静，优雅，带着致命诱惑，又总是高高在上，不管自己怎么努力，怎样伸手都触碰不到的斑的幻影。他黑色的长发在血红的月下起舞，俊美绝伦的面孔上闪耀着两簇血光，嘴角渐渐勾起的笑意，既高贵，又邪恶。</p><p>蓦地惊醒，昏暗的房间内，除了带土自己，什么都没有。</p><p>孤零零的床上，带土快要透不过气来，发出的喘息声又长又尖，好似被针扎破了的充气玩具。</p><p>笃的敲开了斑卧室的房门。</p><p>嘎吱————</p><p>迷离的视野中，带土看到了躺在床上的，斑完美的睡颜。</p><p>本已死寂的胸腔渐渐有了微弱跳动，带土感觉他又能呼吸了。他眨巴着眼睛，迫切的爬上了斑的床，挤进了他的被子里，抱紧了斑的身体。</p><p>“干什么？” 斑睡意朦胧的挤出硬邦邦的三个字。</p><p>“<strong>看不见你，睡不着，抱不到你，无法呼吸。</strong>”即使遍体鳞伤，也想要靠近，也想要抱紧你，再不放开。</p><p>“十三岁了还想和我睡？”</p><p>“原来你知道我今天满十三岁。”带土胸口突然抽痛起来，他蜷起身子，发出一声低哑短促的呜咽。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那你为什么不像其他人一样，陪我过生日。”</p><p>斑愣了一下，随即想起晚上发生的事，原来他还在耿耿于怀，“我不过生日，所以你也不需要。”手伸向带土流血过后已经结痂的额头，“痛不痛？”</p><p>“不痛！”带土皱起眉，其实很痛，你打的怎能不痛！心痛的都快要死掉。</p><p>“那你还骗我。”斑停下了手上抚摸的动作。</p><p>“那是因为···”带土把脸深深的埋进斑的长发间，淡淡的幽香，令人神魂颠倒心魂俱静，又回忆起票的尸骨碎片，带土淡淡的扫了斑两眼，“电影票的事···”</p><p>“我知道，以后想做什么和我说，”抚慰温暖的手轻拍着带土的肩膀，神情变得专注认真起来，“在家里不需要偷偷摸摸。”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>寒冷的冬夜。</p><p>带土抱着斑的手心，被粘稠的汗液沾湿。一定是因为今天气温高，带土感觉到热力逼人，天气原因，绝对不是因为斑的眼神。</p><p>握着带土的手，斑分明感受到了带土掌心的温度和他的体温一样炙人。斑意味深长的一笑，加重了手上力道，久久不松开，分明就是告诉带土，绝对不会放你走。</p><p>斑温柔低沉的声音在还耳边回响，像极了催眠曲。</p><p>莫名的悲伤中，带土恍惚沉入了幽暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第三章 内心的苏醒</strong>
</p><p>从那天开始，带土不再被动的等待斑的拥抱。</p><p>从那天开始，进入叛逆期的带土，开始放飞自我般成群结队的打架斗殴。</p><p>斑明白，带土和自己的身心健康出了严重的问题。敏锐的观察力让斑捕捉到了他和带土相处之间，那隐晦不苟言谈又微妙的关系。</p><p>只是没人提起，没人质疑，没人抱怨，没人捅破。</p><p>只是尽心尽力的做着自己的事。</p><p>期间斑如愿以偿的进入了雨隐城区中心医院，并成为了一名出色的眼科外科手术医生。带土也不出意料的，以吊车尾的成绩，打架斗殴的处分，被学校开除并勒令退学，并成为了城区众所周知的问题学生，没有一所学校敢收留他，没有一所学校愿意接受他。无奈之下，斑只能留带土一人在家里，下班回家再亲自教他学校能学到的知识，和学校学不到的生活技能。</p><p>斑感叹出声，“以后你究竟想干什么？”</p><p>“和你在一起。”带土摊了摊手，轻快的站起身来。</p><p>“我养你一辈子？”斑笑道。</p><p>带土对斑的笑容报以微笑，“不喜欢学校，我只想要你教我。”背脊处却有股寒意直窜头顶。带土天真的以为，斑会被他的所作所为蒙蔽了双眼，看不出他的小把戏。</p><p>“所以你是故意辍学的？”有这样一个迟钝又愚笨的笨小孩，枉费他一世英名，实在是他宇智波斑的悲哀。</p><p>带土靠在沙发上思考着，显然未来的事他已不在意，他心里想的，只是接下来的时光，他想要和斑一直在一起，一刻也不分开。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>一年后，带土十四岁。</p><p>正式进入医院工作的斑白天很忙不会回家，然而辍学在家的带土却成天呆在家无所事事。带土一个人在家的时候，他喜欢家里的窗帘全部拉紧关上，使阳光照不进来，屋里漆黑一片，使他总有种夜晚斑快要回家的错觉。</p><p>长期呆在阴暗见不到阳光的房间里，使得带土的身体不可抑制的衰弱下去，他的脸色越发苍白，皮肤下可以清晰的看到青色的血管，却不是因为吃不好，睡不好。其实一天中的大部分时间，带土都在昏睡中度过，因为他知道自己的身体，看不见斑，睡不着，抱不到他，无法呼吸。</p><p>带土想，如果哪天斑真的不回来了，他的心脏大概会立马停止跳动。只是斑他不知道，他每次晚归，自己的心脏离完全停止跳动的时刻，只会越来越近。被寂寞到空虚的心理痛苦击溃，被难受到窒息的生理痛觉击垮，带土开始极度渴望见到斑，虽然每天才分别数小时，却像数个世纪般漫长。带土开始愈发的依赖斑，愈发的渴望他的拥抱，愈发的纠结到无法自己。</p><p>辍学在家的日子，时常寂寞，有时候也异常甜蜜，他会咬斑，斑也会吻他，有时候兴奋到极致时，两人会互相啃咬对方的血肉，用着恨不能吞吃下肚的力道。睡着的时候，长发飞舞的斑就站在黑暗里的一轮血月下，诱惑的朝他伸出一只手。笑，无法抵御斑的眼眸，斑的微笑，和斑魅人的气息，任由他拥自己入怀，任由他冰冷的齿唇也在自己身上流连不去，来回辗转。</p><p>梦中的斑的微笑时如此真实，突的坐起身来，拉开窗帘，望向窗外，却看不到那一轮鲜红滴血的血月。渐渐的，有时候带土就连醒着时眼前也会开始出现幻觉，也渐渐会陷入恍惚，使他分不清到底白天和黑夜。</p><p>然而十四岁，只是叛逆的开始。</p><p>每晚斑工作一天回到家，还要花上几小时来亲自教带土知识和各种各样的技能，他觉得很累。带土其实很聪明，也学得很快。在斑的教导下，从一个在学校成绩吊车尾的笨蛋，变得异常的聪明和优秀，称他为天才也不为过。可是这些却还远远不够，因为离斑的高标准严要求还差了十万八千里，所以总得不到斑的奖赏与称赞的带土，时常故意不回答或是回答错误的答案，以此来激怒斑。而斑也会因为带土的叛逆和身体上的劳累，变得出奇的冲动和易怒，一个不小心就是对带土一顿暴打。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>又一次从昏睡中醒来，房内漆黑一片。</p><p>四周拉着厚重的绒布窗帘，分不清夜晚是否已降临。</p><p>带土的床边安静的坐着个人，长发及腰，脑袋低垂着，似乎是睡着了，可那身姿中却透露出无法言喻的清冷。</p><p>“斑？”带土叫他。</p><p>“嗯。”斑淡淡一应，“我以为你睡着了。”</p><p>带土目不转睛的盯着斑，“工作很辛苦吗？今晚的课算了吧···”</p><p>斑缓缓的睁开眼，眉头皱起，“既然醒了就免了我叫醒你，从床上滚下来上课。”</p><p>沉默不语。</p><p>带土一把抓住斑的手，冰冷的触感让他愣了一下。他抬起头，深深的看着斑，“你的手好冷啊。”握住的手不愿放开。</p><p>“手放开。”被带土握着手，斑的神情由吃惊渐渐回复为平静。他承认带土的手很温暖，柔韧又充满力量，他承认他贪恋他的温度，即使明知他只是个小鬼，即使明知他心里的想法，可这样突如其来关心的举动，对于斑来说还是那么的不可思议。</p><p>带土依恋斑的身心，一如斑贪恋带土的体温。</p><p>不，不放开。</p><p>放开了，怕你走丢或是跑掉。</p><p>恍恍惚惚中，斑的面颊凑了过去，嗓音深沉，“放心，我不会离开你。”</p><p>手，渐渐放开。</p><p>斑的话，就像一个郑重的誓言，一次又一次的从他口中说出。不再恐惧，不再孤独，心里竟然出乎意料的平静。</p><p>带土笑了，闭上眼睛。</p><p>却被一本厚厚的教科书砸醒。</p><p>啊————</p><p>捂着发红的额头，带土痛叫出声。</p><p>“今天学语言。”</p><p>无视床上的书，带土只是呆呆的盯着坐在床边的斑，盯得出神入戏。</p><p>“今天学语言？”斑又强调了一遍。</p><p>带土愣了一下，只能点点头。</p><p>翻开了厚厚的书，斑念着书里的文字“···愚笨的小孩啊，看清现实吧！这个世上不会事事如你所愿，活得越久越是能体会到。现实中只充斥着无奈痛苦以及空虚。世间万物有光的地方必定有影；只要有胜者这一概念，就必定同时存在着败者；就是想维持和平的这种利己的想法，才会挑起战争；正是因为你想要守护爱，才会衍生出憎恨。它们彼此存在着因果关系，无法将其分离···”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>完全不知道斑在念什么，听不懂，也不想听，此时此刻，带土只想静静的看着斑，看着他半启的眼眸有如梦境中黑夜中的星辰，听着他干净低沉又有磁性的声音令他沉醉。</p><p>斑念得很出神，以至于完全没有留意带土有没有在听。</p><p>半响，不见带土的回应。</p><p>斑缓缓的抬起头看带土，他看见带土也在看他。</p><p>“我刚刚念的什么？”</p><p>突然被斑看了的带土觉得口干舌燥，把自己幻想成斑想要表白的人，和他那动人的情话，“你刚刚说···你看那愚笨的小孩的身体啊，结实匀称，充满活力，漂亮的小麦色肌肤光泽动人，他的脸离我好近啊，近到呼出的热气轻拂过我的脸颊，撩起我微微的战栗，浓密的睫毛在我的脸颊上投下梦幻般的倒影，致使我把他拥入怀中，再无法被分离···”</p><p>接下来发生的事，顺理成章。</p><p>只见几条青筋在斑的额头上突起。</p><p>嗯，还不错，至少开头和结尾没有念错！</p><p>合起厚厚的教科书，斑抓着书狠狠的砸向带土的头，又翻开了之前读到的页面，扔在了带土面前，“自己读，今晚把这一百页背熟，明晚检查，记错一个字，后天一天不许吃饭。”便从床上起身，准备离开。</p><p>被砸痛了的带土，捂着脑袋，满腹委屈，眼泪仿佛有千吨重，马上就要决堤。他拾起床上的书，拉住了斑的手，“等等··斑··”</p><p>“怎么？想讨价还价？”斑面容沉静。</p><p>“不是··你刚刚说哪一百页？”</p><p>斑闭眼，对着带土的脑袋又是狠狠一砸。</p><p>嘶————</p><p>发出一声长长的悲鸣，带土知趣的缩回床上。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>随后的日子，简单而平实，带土发奋学习，可斑还是不满意，就这样小打小闹的一年过去了。</p><p>某一天夜晚。</p><p>十五岁的少年趴在床上，奋笔疾书的写着斑留给他的家庭作业。</p><p>手中的笔突然停下，带土从枕头下掏出了早上斑出门时落下的手机。他握起手机，放在鼻尖下嗅着，残留着手机上的斑的味道，他喜欢斑身上的气味。斑虽然看起来冰冷，内心实则温暖而温柔。有时被他温热的眼神和无血色苍白的脸所吸引，带土会忍不住想要紧紧抱住他，问他冷吗，然后再告诉他，我是火炉，你抱我吧。</p><p>带土幻想着，手指又有些犹豫的划开了手机解锁界面————</p><p>‘请输入密码’</p><p>有点可惜，带土叹气，密码自己不知道啊。</p><p>随便输入了几个数字————</p><p>‘密码错误’</p><p>难道是斑的生日？１２２４————</p><p>‘密码错误，还剩一次机会，输错手机将被锁定’</p><p>一定要成功，被这个念头驱使着，带土手颤抖的按下了０２１０————</p><p>‘手机已解锁’</p><p>带土双眼瞪得又大又圆，自己的生日，自己那个似乎被斑常常忘记的日子，事实上却被他默默的记在心里，又变成密码，牢牢的锁在了手机里。</p><p>斑，你知道吗，你也是我今生，存在的意义。</p><p>好奇心使舵，带土胡乱的翻着斑的手机，看着里面的内容。</p><p>这是————</p><p>满满一手机，的视频···？！</p><p>这种东西，斑喜欢，原来他喜欢这种视频。</p><p>带土捂着乱跳的心脏，全身滚烫的开始冒着热气，却又伸手拉起被子蒙住头，继续心惊胆战的翻阅着那些视频，把音量调到最大，完全将身心沉浸于其中，致使他完全没有听到房门被推开的声音。</p><p>房间门口。</p><p>听到从被子里传来嗯嗯啊啊声音的斑，脸一沉。</p><p>斑缓缓走近床边，一手撑着床沿，一手猛的掀开了被子。</p><p>“斑···”带土惊讶的抬起头，低唤他的声音带了颤抖。</p><p>斑也低下头看带土。他们的唇，近在咫尺。</p><p>“你在干什么。”</p><p>“我···”</p><p>还没来得及解释，被斑冰冷的唇覆上，好柔软的触感。只知道对方是斑，也知道这并不是第一次，可是今晚的吻，却不同平时，温柔的令人心动，又掠夺不留一丝余地的欲望蠢蠢欲动，这种感觉却并不讨厌，反倒很令人期待。</p><p>带土脑袋中空白一片，他只是本能而笨拙地回应着他，任由斑灵活的软舌伸进来，翻搅着，与之纠缠厮磨。</p><p>身体的感觉仿佛消失了，所有的意识都旋转在那个心跳加速的眩晕黑洞中。带土很快开始呼吸困难，斑及时放开了他，一手托着他的腰，以免他虚软的身躯沉入深渊。</p><p>预料中的时刻，终于来临。</p><p>进入，有个脆弱的过程。</p><p>痛，犹如被撕裂的血肉。</p><p>贯穿，犹如坚硬的金属狂乱的搅动着身体的内脏。</p><p>温热的液体不由自主涌出眼眶，带土将头埋进斑的怀里，他深深的眷恋的吸吮着他的体香。</p><p>“带土，没事吧？”斑关切的问道。</p><p>斑嗓音里的嘶哑令他心颤，“没事··不要管我，别看我··”真丢脸，自己居然哭了。使劲搂着斑，泪水悄悄地滑过带土的面颊，一滴滴落在枕头上。</p><p>斑停了下来，只是静静的抱着带土，什么也没说。</p><p>困意，来势汹汹。带土的心跳越来越无力，就好像刚才斑对他所做的事让它彻底耗尽了活力。</p><p>“对不起，我以为你想要。”斑低头喃喃自语。</p><p>斑说的什么，带土却完全听不清，耳边响彻奇特的轰鸣声，就像打雷一般充斥着他的耳膜。下一秒，一切归于寂静。只是不知道明天醒来后自己的内心，是否能欣然接受斑进入了，侵犯了自己身体这个冰冷入骨的事实，可是自己的身体却背叛又诚实般的，很享受在他怀中的感觉，直至彻底沉入黑暗。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>晨，一丝晨光透过被稍微拉开的窗帘射进暗淡的房间。</p><p>带土醒了，他张开眼睛，身旁没有斑的身影和他的温度，回忆起昨晚短暂却挥之不去迷乱的画面，眼前一片混沌。在自己违拗的愤怒之外，一种强烈的饥渴煎熬着带土的身体。</p><p>斑进入了自己！</p><p>斑为什么要进入自己！</p><p>屈辱，不甘。</p><p>可是那个人是斑啊。</p><p>那晚，成了带土永生的起点。他承认了自己被压的事实，接受了斑是自己上位者的身份，为了斑，这个对他意义非凡的人，他的牺牲又算的了什么，他要给与，不管内心愿不愿意，接不接受，他都要心甘情愿的在斑面前展示自己最好的一面。只要是斑想要的，只要是斑喜欢的，他宇智波带土都可以心甘情愿，努力成为斑喜欢，斑想要他成为的人，无怨无悔，这就是他对他的爱，这就是他肺腑自内心的独白。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>摆脱掉堕落不堪的生活，带土开始回归早睡早起规律的日子。每天早上六点起床，洗澡，为斑做早餐，让斑准时醒来的时候，第一眼看到的便是自己的笑脸，然后目送斑离开开始他一天的工作。这种健康而规律的生活方式，是斑喜欢的，所以也是带土喜欢的。只可惜，现在的他不能与他同步，现在的他所能做的只有待在家，默默的等他回来。自那次以后，每晚，斑都会抱起带土放进被子里，拥他入睡，然后给他一个温柔的晚安吻。</p><p>“带土，想不想回学校。”</p><p>带土翻过身去，背对着他沉声道，“不想。”</p><p>“为什么。”斑似问非问。</p><p>“不想离开你。”带土说的有些睡意朦胧。</p><p>斑搂住了带土的腰，将他拉近自己，“工作太忙，以后没时间亲自在家教你了，刚好你也到了可以上高中的年龄。”</p><p>听到这个消息的带土，显得异常沮丧，幸好有斑温柔的搂着自己的手，这才让他的心情稍有好转。带土转过身来，就对上了斑冰冷却又炙热的眼神。</p><p>斑松开了搂着他的手，转过身去，背对着他，努力不让带土看到自己的眼神里些许的难过，“木叶城区的高校离家有点远，不过你可以选择住校。”</p><p>不要！不去！</p><p>带土伸出双手紧紧的环住斑纤细却又健硕的腰，一边贪恋的嗅着斑长发间的香味，一边报复性的狠力咬着他的肩膀，直至温柔又腥咸腥甜的血液流出，充满带土的口腔。带土忍不住的遐想，斑作为一个下位者的模样，高傲不可一世的斑屈服于自己的委屈，和斑呻吟哭喊着求饶的声音。</p><p>一个疯狂的念头突然闪现，就像燎原之火，势不可挡。</p><p>抱着斑的力度，被带土加到无限重。</p><p>斑随意的挣扎了一番，命令道，“松手。”</p><p>“不松，不松！不许赶我走！我要，你！”带土突然发狂般的嘶吼，颤抖的手不听使唤的开始撕斑的衣服。</p><p>“松手，谁允许你从背后抱我的？”斑握紧了拳头，撑起了手肘，高高举起，蓄势待发，却没有下手，是有警告之意。</p><p>不，不听，我就要从背后抱你。</p><p>
  <strong>只有我可以站在你背后，只有我能守护着你背后。</strong>
</p><p>带土没有停下手上的动作，反而被斑的话激的愈发的凶猛。</p><p>啊————</p><p>坚硬的手肘，从高空落下，击中带土的太阳穴，顿时头晕目眩，一阵耳鸣。</p><p>带土吃惊的抬头，只见斑目不转睛的盯着他。无视疼痛，带土仍然不依不饶，穷追不舍，他直接起身下床，猛力推倒斑，身体重重的压在了他身上，又开始纠缠，撕扯。</p><p>忍耐到极限。</p><p>斑伸手打开床头柜，从里面掏出了一把手术刀，银色的金属在昏暗的灯光下显得异常耀眼。握着刀的手，狠心的在带土胸口一划，温热的液体流出，溅到了斑的脸上。</p><p>呃————</p><p>毫无防备，带土用右手捂着胸口流血的地方，节节败退的倒坐在床上。</p><p>“不知好歹，想推我？”斑神情阴鸷。</p><p>“为了你，我就是不知好歹···”不顾胸口流血的伤口，带土闭上双眼，视死如归的又朝斑猛扑。</p><p>斑被带土的坚持挑衅的有些暴怒，有些无所适从。</p><p>他甩开了手术刀，又伸手从床底掏出了那根黑色的金属棒，扬起，却没有砸下。些许有些不忍，这个可怜的孩子，也许只是想发泄。纠缠撕扯中，斑放下了金属棒，看准了带土的脸就是一记狠拳。</p><p>年轻的身体后仰倒下。</p><p>“为了我是吗？”斑从衣架上抽出了裤子里的皮带，对半折起。</p><p>狠狠打下去。</p><p>“为了我，我要你滚回学校读书。”</p><p>带土你不敢忤逆我，你不会违背我的意思。</p><p>啊————</p><p>不敢还手，不能还手。</p><p>他是斑啊。</p><p>但是也不会求饶，也绝不妥协！</p><p>空气中血沫横飞，带土干涸的嘴忍不住舔了舔带血的嘴角，那刺激的腥咸令他眩晕。他开始试图用手臂去格挡朝自己飞来的皮带，却毫无效果，反而让自己手臂开始变得皮开肉绽，血肉模糊。任由斑用皮带，在他身上留下一道有一道的血痕，胸口被刀划伤的伤口又开始猛烈的渗血，温热一片，却仍然高昂着头不肯屈服，嘴里不断的嘶吼着，“不要回学校，绝对不会离开斑！”的惨烈暴怒的豪情状语。</p><p>不知打了多久，过了多久，清脆的抽打声终于渐渐停止了。</p><p>原来如此。</p><p>斑勾起一缕轻蔑的笑，故意放低了声音，“滚回学校，还是滚出家门，现在就选。”只要斑愿意，他可以用‘离开自己，淡出自己的生活’这样的谎言借口来轻易的操控着带土的每一步动作，让他就像被自己催眠了一般，完完全全听从指令，也就压根忘了他是谁，他本来的意愿，发现这点让斑很是兴奋。</p><p>不知名的悲伤涌入心头。</p><p>眼泪一滴一滴跌落。</p><p>带土跪在床上，任由斑在他身上，心里，划上一道道深深浅浅的伤痕。</p><p>十六岁的带土，在那晚被斑暴打一顿后的他，被迫同意进入木叶城区的高校，并答应斑的要求，住校！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第四章　初遇卡卡西</strong>
</p><p>一周后的上午，斑牵着带土的手走进了木叶城区高中。</p><p>三年了，这是带土第一次离开那个时而阴暗冰冷，时而甜蜜温馨的家。仅仅几小时的车程，却似隔着一颗心的距离，因为此刻开始，带土再也没办法在那样漆黑的夜里，点着昏暗的灯坐在家里，等待欢迎斑的归来。</p><p>新生入学办事处。</p><p>大胡子的中年人挑眉，“雨隐城区来的？”</p><p>“嗯。”斑微微点头。</p><p>中年人的手，指向带土的脑门，“听说他是问题学生。我们木叶城区高校可是全市最好的高中，你觉得凭他这样一个吊车尾的废物，有资格进来？”随即眯起眼睛，两指一捻，“不过，有好处的话，也不是不能收他。”然后手指一比划，“这个数字。”</p><p>琢磨了一瞬，带土弄明白了是怎么回事，他平生还是第一次见识到如此恬不知耻，贪得无厌的人。还有，居然敢说斑亲手教的人是废物？不许他污蔑斑，不容许任何人轻视他高高仰视的神，他最重要的，他最爱的人！</p><p>带土一掌重重的拍在了桌上，发出巨响，震动。</p><p>中年男人被吓得浑身一震，他站起身来，恼怒的吼出的声音微微发颤，“怎么？问题少年现在是想当众打架？”</p><p>“怎样？”带土用力推了一把中年男人，“不要脸的东西！”</p><p>斑并没有开口争辩，“带土，不要惹事。”声音始终是冷冷的，听得出他在极力压抑着怒气。</p><p>不想和垃圾废物计较，更不想忤逆斑的意思。带土强忍着怒气，一屁股重重的坐在了身后的椅子上。</p><p>待弥漫的硝烟退散。</p><p>斑平静的开口，“成交。”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>木叶城区高校宿舍外。</p><p>带土觉得头脑一阵眩晕，他犹自漂浮在不踏实的云层薄雾之上，仿佛即将坠落，失去安全感的恐惧油然而生。只是送到这里，斑要走了。但是不要走，不想要他走，<strong>看不到他，睡不着，抱不到他，无法呼吸。</strong></p><p>“带土？”斑叫他。</p><p>宿舍外的带土终于晃过神来，发出了颤抖的声音，“斑···”，眼中红红的颜色渐渐褪去，他可怜兮兮的望着斑，拉着他的手，“我···不要···”</p><p>不想和带土在公开众场合纠缠太久，他觉得不自然，不舒适，不雅观，斑将自己的手迅速从带土手中抽回，一语命中要害，“够了。”他不想再听带土‘不要不要’的废话，“在学校别惹事，外面不像家里，不是所有人都会心疼你，包容你，原谅你。你要是敢惹事再被辍学，就永远别想再回来见我。”</p><p>带土白着张脸，惶惶然点头。</p><p>其实斑说那些纯粹是为了吓唬他，让他彻底打消不上学，不住校，要和斑回家的念头。以斑对带土的了解，以带土对‘离开自己’的恐惧，谅他也不敢再倔强的开口说一个‘不’字，虽然斑的内心从来未想过要离开带土。</p><p>斑和带土之间的关系。</p><p>更像是一种融入血液的羁绊，永远也割舍不开。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>雨过天晴，淡紫色的夜幕开始笼罩大地。</p><p>在校园里孤魂野鬼般游荡了一下午的带土，心情低落，失落又寂寞到极点。校园里的街道上，明亮的华灯初上，他暴躁的一脚踢向路旁的小树，哗啦啦的雨水露水从淡青色的叶片上摇曳而下，全数滴在了靠坐在树下长椅上，专注看书的银发少年身上。</p><p>“啊呀，我的宝贝书呀，毁了毁了，都被淋湿了···”银发少年抬头，他想看看，到底是哪个倒霉鬼，破坏了他最宝贝的书————《亲热天堂·限量版》。</p><p>低头。</p><p>路灯下，带土专注的看着银发少年，淡青色的眼眸清澈透明，着迷于他挺拔耀眼的银发如月光下的清泉闪耀，只是不知道他那高傲挺立的银发，是否也像斑那张扬的黑发一样柔软，只是不知道他那带着口罩下的容颜，是否会是想象中一般俊美好看。</p><p>两人目光接触的一瞬，他们相视而笑。</p><p>突然就有种想要狠狠推到眼前的银发少年，再热烈吻上去的冲动。心动的感觉，有时来的就是这么突然，有时也是这么微小而微妙。</p><p>带土绷直了上身。极度的不安自身体深处萌发，毫无预兆。那种感觉似乎是从血液里扩散出来的，牵动着他的每一根神经。他仿佛听到了斑训斥自己的时那冷酷无情的声音，仿佛看到了斑在关心自己时那温柔又炙热的眼神，又仿佛感觉到了斑在抱着自己睡觉时那冰冷的指尖和极低的体温。饱含恐惧和绝望，某种熟悉却又陌生的黑暗存在感瞬间将他包围。</p><p>“喂，你没事吧？”卡卡西拍打着书上水渍，摇摇头，啧了一声，“搞得好像你才是受害者一样。”</p><p>带土注视着银发少年，重复着他的话，开始自言自语起来，“我是受害者···我是受害者···”斑进入过自己，斑侵犯过自己，是因为斑爱自己，自己爱也是斑，而自己却背叛出轨般的想去推倒一个刚认识的陌生人，自己有病，自己有罪。带土开始急速的喘息，胸口一起一伏，一反平常见不到斑就要停止的心跳，今夜，它好像跳的特别的快。</p><p>风驰电掣地穿过校园里的林荫小道，带土径直向宿舍方向奔去，越过喷泉，经过中心广场，闯入岔道，捷径。一切景物都化成了浮光掠影，越来越强烈的感觉牵引着他，黑暗离他不远了，他喜欢黑暗，只有在黑暗里，他才能平静，才能生存，因为黑暗是他一直以来用以等待和期望斑归家的指示牌。</p><p>跌跌撞撞闯进宿舍楼。</p><p>暴力的一脚踢开宿舍门，带土发现宿舍空气里弥漫的紧张的气氛令他难受。</p><p>抬头，他看见盯着自己的两个少年，一个绿皮西瓜头，一个嘴里叼着一根烟，他们目光冷漠，似乎对他的突然出现和暴力的动作有些恼火。转头，他发现靠在阳台门框上的那一抹银色，差点没让他的狂扑乱跳的心脏瞬间停止搏动。</p><p>“你··你不是刚才那个？”带土开始结巴起来，他问的有些心惊胆战，明明自己先一步离开，明明自己一路狂奔，为什么眼前这个家伙居然比自己还要先一步来到宿舍。还有，这家伙居然是自己的室友？</p><p>对面的银发少年先是一惊，随即便傲慢的笑了，“原来是你这个倒霉鬼。”</p><p>绿皮西瓜头冲过来，揪起了带土的领口，“没规矩的外校生。”</p><p>“怎样？”带土也粗暴的扯住了西瓜头的绿皮，不甘示弱的回应，“想打架？我打架，可从来没输过。”竟敢挑衅他宇智波带土，“那就让我看看你们木叶的垃圾们有多少能耐？！”</p><p>“凯，不要惹他，”嘴里叼着烟的少年缓缓开口，“听说他是问题学生，脑袋也有点问题。而且···，”少年顿了顿，“他看上去应该比你能折腾。”</p><p>问题学生？脑袋有问题？</p><p>木叶学生对他尊严的漠视和践踏，令带土愤怒。他紧握的拳头，在咯咯的作响。</p><p>看准西瓜头的脸，挥拳。</p><p>啪————</p><p>带土的拳头没有击中目标，而是被一只冰冷的手接住。</p><p>“阿斯玛，还有凯，”看到场面已经紧张到非打架不可般尴尬的地步，银发少年连忙上前阻拦，“用得着动手吗？”他随即拉开了凯揪着带土领口的手，松开了抓着带土手腕的手，又拍了拍他的胸口，抚平了被抓起皱褶的衣服。银发少年朝带土伸出一只手，他的眼睛弯成一轮玄月，以示友好，“你好，我叫旗木卡卡西。”他又指向那个绿皮西瓜头和嘴里总是吊着烟的少年，“这是迈特凯和猿飞阿斯玛，我们都是木叶城区初中直升高中的学生，所以以前就认识，不是故意排挤你，刚刚抱歉了。”</p><p>三人穿一条裤子，共同进退，‘同流合污’的语气令带土警觉甚至厌恶。他脱掉了校服外套，啪的一声关掉了电灯开关，然后又重重的躺在了自己又冷又硬的床上。</p><p>“倒霉鬼，你关灯做什么？”</p><p>灯又被瞬间打开。</p><p>带土突得坐起，目光与站在电灯开门旁边的卡卡西对峙，他无由来的觉得闷热。烦躁的从床上站起身来，神情焦躁，眼眸如黑夜里的猫科动物一样，放出猩红色的荧光，仿佛能看穿人的灵魂，他带着超高温度的一手狠狠的按住了卡卡西的肩膀，另一只手顺势关闭了电灯开关。</p><p>他不喜欢灯光。</p><p>黑暗中，谁也看不清谁的脸，谁也看不清谁的神情。只是感受到近在咫尺的卡卡西轻微急促的呼吸，热噗噗的打在了自己的颈窝。带土头一偏，唇便碰到了卡卡西的耳郭，引来对方一阵退缩和颤栗。</p><p>趁乱肆机而上，带土滚烫的唇抵住银发少年的耳郭，“我不是倒霉鬼，我叫宇智波带土，来自雨隐城区，你也可以叫我带土。卡卡西，以后多指教。”</p><p>带土一开口，温热的气流连接不断的吹过卡卡西的侧脸，幸好灯被关上，不然卡卡西此时此刻因带土呼出的热气而涨红了的脸，将被宿舍里所有人尽收眼底。这个意外的身体接触，让一向精明又稳重的卡卡西，呆呆的站在原地，足足愣了几十秒。</p><p>灯又被意外的打开了。</p><p>凯和阿斯玛站在原地，看到卡卡西少有的尴尬又紧张的神情。两人彼此交换了一个眼神，然后知趣的各归各位，忙自己的事去了。</p><p>只留下卡卡西一人还呆站在原地，眼神疑惑又复杂的盯着早已坐回床上的带土。罪魁祸首却没有看过来，他只是重重的躺倒在床上，又用外套遮住了被灯光刺的睁不开的双眼。</p><p>旗木卡卡西吗？</p><p>自己靠近他时，带土分明的感觉到了卡卡西全身的颤抖和不安，却没有抗拒和阻拦。一种无法言喻的感觉瞬间掠过周身，就像触电一般。哼，斑，如果我能在一周内推倒这个听说和你一样，心高气傲，又不可一世的木叶天才，是不是就能证明，我也不用再以一个下位者的身份，继续在低处仰望高高在上的你，我也成长到可以与你并肩同行，甚至力量和能力都略高你一筹？</p><p>但是拿人当试验品，这种龌龊不堪的想法却令带土难受。可是，即使明知这样做就是背叛了斑，但他还是只能在，想要向斑证明，想要变强，想要赢的欲望面前低头，迷失了自我。</p><p>带土其实很希望卡卡西能像自己许下的诺言般，一周内就屈服在自己身下，希望他立马就陷入爱情的漩涡爱上自己，爱到离不开自己，不能割舍，无法分离，一如自己对斑那深沉又厚重的感情。心里竟隐隐有了期待，如果卡卡西真的也对自己有意，那么，或许，在接下来的七天里他和自己应该都会有所动作。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>翌日晨。</p><p>带土就像一个跟踪狂，糯米糕一样，紧紧的跟着粘着卡卡西身后，默默的观察着卡卡西的一举一动，卡卡西就这样被带土跟着，粘着，盯着烦躁不安，但是不管怎样甩都甩不开，怎样跑都跑不掉。身后的默默紧跟的黑影，步步紧逼急促的脚步声，让卡卡西的一天过得一惊一乍，一浑一噩。</p><p>被逼急了的卡卡西，见鬼般的加快了脚下的速度。然后就是一连多日没办法单独见到卡卡西，这个谨慎狡猾的家伙总是在带土偷偷跟踪的时候就躲得不见踪影，这令带土很是恼火。</p><p>第七日，一周的期限已到。带土准备豁出去般的不顾一切，在下午放学后的黄昏里，拦截卡卡西！通过一周的观察，带土知道卡卡西会去的图书馆外的小巷子，那是回宿舍的捷径，他知道，卡卡西也知道。</p><p>巷子里。</p><p>唯一的去路被带土堵住。</p><p>“卡卡西，为什么要躲着我？”带土空灵般的声音在空荡荡的巷子里回响。</p><p>卡卡西终于肯抬头直视带土的眼睛，直直的看着他，“受不了你那要把人盯死的眼神。”又转移视线，“况且，我为什么不能躲着你？”</p><p>缓缓朝卡卡西走过去，乘卡卡西转移视线出神之际，带土快速的拽掉了他的口罩，“和我交往。”带土直切正题，简单明了，目光却在卡卡西微启的唇上游走，流连。好想粗暴又强硬的吻上去，掠夺他诱人的唇。</p><p>卡卡西抢回了带土手中，属于自己的口罩，“阿斯玛说的没错，你这家伙果然是脑子有问题！”他语气郑重，眉头紧锁。这家伙居然向一个刚认识不到一周的同学表达爱意，不是随口说说的玩笑就是脑子有问题，反正不会是认真的。</p><p>“你对我没意思？别自欺欺人的装傻，卡卡西。”注视着卡卡西的严肃的神情，带土伸手捏住了他的下巴，提起，“别生气，和我在一起，我不会在公众场合公开我们的关系，你还是你，爱做什么做什么，我不会管，我也不会逼你，考虑一下怎样？”带土松开了捏着他下巴的手。</p><p>卡卡西的脸色稍有缓解，但却闭上了眼睛，一言不发。搞不懂这家伙到底在想什么，真想钻进他脑袋里去看看，到底是不是真有问题。自己不是拥有天才之称的聪明脑袋吗，为什么一碰到这个叫带土的家伙就彻底变成了浆糊？</p><p>没等回应，带土直接牵起了卡卡西的手，“走，回宿舍。”</p><p>没有拒绝，卡卡西任由带土拉着自己，沉默的跟着他往宿舍方向走去。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>宿舍门口。</p><p>里面的两人看到牵着手的带土和卡卡西站在门口，很是吃惊。</p><p>卡卡西什么也没解释，只是默不作声的跟着带土一前一后的走了进来。然后又沉默的拿了衣物便进浴室去了，留下忐忑的凯和阿斯玛站在原地，眼巴巴的盯着带土随意的坐到卡卡西床上，肆意摆弄着他床上的各种书籍。</p><p>脸一红，带土张大了嘴，半响才醒悟过来，“原来卡卡西也喜欢这种东西。”突然回忆起自己在斑的手机里，偷看到的满满的一手机的这样，那样的视频。心开始冰冷冷的跳动，受不了。</p><p>凯扭头对旁边的阿斯玛低声妾语，“卡卡西怎么会和这个转校生在一起，这可不像他的性格，居然还一言不发的任由这个混蛋牵着他的手？不信，真的，我觉得卡卡西，肯定是被这人拿什么威胁了！”</p><p>“别乱猜，觉得有问题自己去问卡卡西好了。”阿斯玛微微一笑，“看到卡卡西和别人在一起，难道你吃醋了？”</p><p>凯有些失落的爬回了自己的床后，还不忘狠狠的瞪了卡卡西床上的带土一眼。</p><p>无视凯的视线，带土直直的盯着浴室的门。</p><p>无法抑制对他强烈的感觉，就是想得到他，占有他，让他完全的属于他宇智波带土。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第五章　危险的玩笑</strong>
</p><p>日复一日，有卡卡西陪在身边的生活，又开始变得平淡如奇却宁静安稳。</p><p>就这样，既没得到卡卡西的同意，但也没遭到他的拒绝，带土就顺理成章的强行和卡卡西在一起了。但是，带土想推倒斑，正如他最初所想所设计一样，他对卡卡西没有感情，没有爱，卡卡西只是自己病态般的可怜的试验品，仅此而已。</p><p>一年过去了，带土十七岁。</p><p>十七岁的他，已经成长似乎可以独当一面的成年人，他身段笔直，五官轮廓分明而深邃，四肢开始渐渐长成修长健壮的钢柱一般，小麦的肤色淡黄好看，宽阔坚实的臂膀，仿佛可以遮风挡雨。</p><p>想推倒斑。</p><p>先推倒卡卡西！</p><p>周末的一个午后。</p><p>带土依旧靠在图书馆的巷子口等待着卡卡西。</p><p>意料之中。</p><p>巷子那头，卡卡西正朝带土缓缓走来，他把脸完全埋在书里，只是头也不抬的走着。完全不看路的卡卡西，直直的撞上了带土。</p><p>一手顺势把卡卡西拉入怀中，“走路不看路的笨蛋，”带土叹息着舔了舔嘴角，“你的味道真好闻，离开你无法呼吸了，怎么办。”他装腔作势的哀怨道。</p><p>卡卡西若有所思的看了带土一会，突然开口，“不怎么办，好什么不挡路？”</p><p>？？？</p><p>好什么不挡路？</p><p>反应迟钝的带土原地怔住几秒，才回过神来。</p><p>白痴卡卡西！敢骂我，要你好看。</p><p>“哼，带你去个地方。”带土突然笑了起来。</p><p>“什么地方。”卡卡西摇着头，“马上天黑了，肯定没好事。”</p><p>“啊？”带土张着嘴装傻，“是好地方，不骗你，你信我一次···”带土强硬的拉起了卡卡西的手，就往前走。</p><p>“要带我去哪里啊，带土。”卡卡西有些疑惑不安。</p><p>“解剖室。”带土眨巴着眼睛。</p><p>卡卡西脸色都变了，他拉住带土的手停下了脚步，“你真的不正常，带土，哪有人不害怕恐惧黑暗的，大晚上的跑去停满尸体的地方？！”</p><p>“因为···”带土顿了顿，唇角一扬，有些骄傲的说，“我有很重要的事要做，卡卡西，我爱你啊，难道你不爱我吗？”</p><p>卡卡西的脑袋顿时空白一片。</p><p>带土刚才说的，是认真的吗？！</p><p>带土他刚刚说了‘我爱你’···</p><p>手上抗拒的阻力瞬间消失，任由带土加大了力度，加快了前进的脚步。</p><p>卡卡西皱起眉探究式的盯着带土的侧脸。带土他知道卡卡西盯着他的疑惑，也感觉的到。但是，处事不惊算什么，骗人不眨眼又算什么，他可是从斑那里学到了更深更难懂的东西，他要把这些统统的试验在卡卡西身上。</p><p>带土回以最顽劣的微笑，他就是故意这么做的，为了分散卡卡西的注意力。</p><p>阴森恐怖的大门近在咫尺。</p><p>里面飘出来福尔马林和死亡的气息。</p><p>让卡卡西的身体不由得一阵。</p><p>“解··剖室··到了？”卡卡西的舌头都有些不听使唤。</p><p>“别害怕，卡卡西，有我在。”带土握紧了卡卡西冰凉颤抖的手，他看着卡卡西的黑眸变得幽深，“我相信，我会一直这样下去，永远保持喜欢你的样子，一直保护在你身边。”话刚说出口，带土就不由得一愣，刚刚说的那些，总觉得有点似玩笑非玩笑般的真实。</p><p>这算是他的告白吗？不是对试验品旗木卡卡西没有灵魂的躯壳，而是对这个真实存在有血有肉的卡卡西，说了‘喜欢’，说了‘守护’。带土鼻子蓦地发酸，他咬紧下唇，将头埋在卡卡西的胸前。如果让他知道自己真实的目的，他一定会心碎心痛到死掉，带土一时半会无法自己的哭出声来···</p><p>“哭什么··”卡卡西颤抖着含笑轻拍带土的背。</p><p>无声的摇头，带土紧紧搂着卡卡西。他不是感觉不到卡卡西对他的真心，正是卡卡西对他这份满怀信赖的真心，导致他越是相信自己，自己越是觉得内疚，越是觉得愧对于他，此时此刻，带土多么希望事实永远不要被捅破，不如就这样假戏真做，然后好好的对他。</p><p>“解剖室··还去吗？”卡卡西叹息着。</p><p>带土抬头，像是被‘解剖室’这三个字摇醒一般，他斜睨了卡卡西一眼，“当然，跟我来。”</p><p>嘎吱————</p><p>带土推门而入。</p><p>“带土···这里好黑，有点恐怖··”</p><p>“过来，别怕。”带土低唤他侧过头来，取下了他的口罩，淡青色的眼眸纯澈动人。</p><p>静静注视着他，带土感觉到自己的漆黑眼眸仿佛开始旋转滴血变幻奇异的魅惑色彩。卡卡西显然也被吸引住了，他目不转睛的看着带土，即使在这阴森恐怖的解剖室，眸中依然开始波光荡漾。</p><p>倾身向前，带土搂住卡卡西有点冰凉的身体，主动覆上他的双唇。深深探入的舌舔遍了他的口腔，掠夺着他口中的温度。卡卡西也拥住了带土的脊背，回应着他的热吻。他们的舌尖碰到了一起，纠缠共舞。</p><p>被卡卡西紧贴着的炙热肌肤煽点，不止是骚动的血管，体内的欲望也开始疯狂叫嚣着。不再迟疑，带土坚决的将他压在身下，手已掀开了他贴身的Ｔ恤。</p><p>“带土？”恢复了清醒的他本能地推拒，面色有些吃惊。</p><p>“就一次。”带土抓住了卡卡西的手臂，在他的耳边低语，“卡卡西，今晚给我···”</p><p>除去卡卡西精明的头脑，但是仅凭力量方面，带土远胜过于卡卡西，这也是为什么带土选择了让卡卡西恐惧害怕的，阴森又黑暗的解剖室。说起会算计城府深，其实是带土更胜一筹，只是他利用了卡卡西对他的真心这一点。</p><p>但是，带土又不想对他用强，更不想没用的流泪求他。他其实是更希望卡卡西不是他的试验品，他的猎物，而是一个拥有自我主见，自行判断是与否，坚强内心而又骄傲的人。他希望他的卡卡西是心甘情愿的，与他共享欢愉。</p><p>躁动的心跳显示出卡卡西内心的激烈挣扎。深深的看了带土一会，最终，他放下了挡在他们身体之间的手。</p><p>卡卡西他···</p><p>真的愿意为了自己，放下他身为天才的高傲，身为男人的尊严。</p><p>就像那晚自己为斑所做的，如出一辙。</p><p>“卡卡西··”这种感觉无法言喻，胸口只觉一阵暖流涌动。带土再次紧紧抱住他，交紧了双唇。</p><p>那一晚的记忆是迷乱而甜蜜的，室内始终飘荡着淫靡的气息，耳畔充斥着他隐忍的喘息和呻吟。初次体验到占有的快感，带土疯狂地释放着激情，一次次地冲撞掠夺，在身体的发泄中获得前所未有的满足。直到身下的人连扭动的气力都没剩下，自己却还诡异的体力充沛。</p><p>对于卡卡西，带土其实又是心疼又是歉疚。这一夜他被带土折腾狠了，折腾惨了，若不是带土自己醒悟过来及时收手，以卡卡西的性格肯定不会主动向自己开口求饶。</p><p>“回去了。”抱起卡卡西乏力的身体，带土迅速往宿舍回奔。</p><p>卡卡西已累得连眼皮都睁不开，“嗯”了一声算是回应，便埋首在带土颈窝里，沉沉睡去。</p><p>带土仰头望了望天空，紫雾缭绕，夜色浓重。</p><p>离十二点还很早呢，宿舍应该还没锁门。</p><p>匆忙赶到宿舍，带土轻柔的把卡卡西放在了床上，盖好被子。</p><p>转身，回望。</p><p>卡卡西醒了，拉住带土的手，“要去哪里？”</p><p>带土没有回答，他又吻了卡卡西，他刻意让这个缠绵的深吻持续了很长的时间，直到卡卡西有些喘不上气。回想起刚才他才经历过自己怎样的摧残，才内疚的停下了深吻，给他空间，让他呼吸。</p><p>随手披了一件厚外套，带土悄悄关上门，便独自离开了宿舍。</p><p>初尝情欲，占有，满足之后，另一种饥渴却在带土体内成倍的暴涨。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>没有路人行走的街道上，显得异常的凄凉和冷清。</p><p>天空开始下起了雨，断断续续，时疏时密。</p><p>带土拉紧了领口，勉强的步行了大约半小时，回家的路程却只走了不到十分之一。想在斑下晚班回来前赶到家，看来单靠两条腿是不行了。但是，掏了掏口袋，身无分文。那又怎样，他宇智波带土没有劫不到的出租车。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>晚上九点半。</p><p>出租车在雨隐城区的宇智波宅停下了。</p><p>眼看到目的地了，带土开了门，迅速下车，转身就跑。绕过大宅，躲进了后花园的灌木丛里，留下没来得及反应过来的出租车司机怔在驾驶室，对于这种逃单的无赖，司机只好无奈的叹了口气，便开车离开了。</p><p>街道上又安静了下来。</p><p>汽车行驶的声音已经平息了好一阵。</p><p>带土蹑手蹑脚的从灌木丛里爬出来，又用手肘敲开了落地窗的网格，从细小的窟窿里爬了进去。进入时，参差不齐尖锐的碎玻璃划破了带土的手臂腹部，却没能让他皱一下眉，仿佛没有痛感一般。现在，他的心已被一个人占满了，那就是他，宇智波斑。</p><p>打开水阀，带土随意的用冷水冲了一下被划伤的手臂，就无头苍蝇般闯进了斑的卧室，重重的躺了下去。望着熟悉的房间，嗅着空气中充满斑的味道，怀念的感觉如潮水般袭来，只是少了他的身影，让这熟悉的房间一下子变得死气沉沉，导致困意袭来，眼皮开始打架，不知过了多久，带土沉沉的睡去。</p><p>宇智波宅外。</p><p>下班回家的斑一眼就看到自家大门旁的玻璃渣，散落一地，似乎还淌着血。</p><p>走上前去，拾起一块玻璃碎片，指腹摸了摸玻璃上的血迹，已干。示意侵入者已闯进他家良久。斑甩掉了手上的玻璃碎片，掏出钥匙，警觉的推门进去了。</p><p>干净完美的房间似乎没被人动过，漆黑的房间却空无一人，除了碎裂窗前，地板上的血迹，一直延伸到厨房的洗手池。</p><p>斑从急救箱里抽出一把手术刀，嗅着空气中淡淡的血腥味，摸索着推开了卧室的门。</p><p>嘎吱————</p><p>看到床上躺着一个人，背对着他。熟悉的气息，陌生的背影，斑试探性的把冰冷的刀伸进了他的衣领。</p><p>冰凉的触感瞬间惊醒了床上的带土，他本能的反手一肘撞向身后的人。一年以来身体和心里的成长，让带土的力量和反应速度提高了许多，导致斑被这巨大的冲击力击痛，后退了几步，坐倒在地。</p><p>卧房内很是安静，只有带土均匀的呼吸声和时钟嘀嗒的摆动声回响。</p><p>“斑？”带土急忙下床去扶他，“不知道是你，对不起。”带土连忙道歉。</p><p>已经累了一天的斑被带土扶着站起身来，他振作起精神，推了带土，没推开。这家伙比以前长高了不少呢，已经和自己一般高了。随手把刀扔在了床头柜上，缓缓开口，“怎么是你，明天不上学了？”</p><p>“想见你。”带土下意识的抱紧了斑，脑袋贴着他的胸口，疯狂的吸允着属于他的味道，发出闷哼声，“我好想你。”不见斑反应，带土抬头看他，只见他苍白的双唇露出一丝淡淡的微笑，似乎也在回应带土，斑也想他。</p><p>斑的微笑，沉默仿佛赐给带土的默许，认可一般。</p><p>带土开始疯狂的亲吻斑的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的眉，他的眼，温热的眼泪滚落带土的眼眶，沾湿了斑的衬衫。下意识一发力，带土把斑推到在床上。神情复杂，犹豫着进退。</p><p>斑撑着手起来，却又被带土推回柔软的床。</p><p>“干什么。”斑的语气还是那么轻蔑无所谓，仿佛不把带土幼稚的动作看在眼里，“滚下床。”他还是像以前一样，强硬的语气，对带土命令道。</p><p>还是被轻视了，还是被无视了！</p><p>不管自己多么的努力，却总是得不到斑的认可和赞赏！</p><p>斑不把自己的成长放在眼里！</p><p>你看吧，斑，我已经长大了，我已经超越你了，我已经比你强了，我为什么不能成为你的上位者？为什么我所有的成长，你都看不到呢？为了激怒你，试探你，索要称赞与奖赏，带土扬起嘴角，骄傲的开口，“斑，我有男朋友了。”</p><p>斑愣了一下，没有说话。</p><p>“我是上面那个。”带土又补充道，歪着头仔细的观察斑的反应。</p><p>却得来斑轻蔑一瞥，“哦？”</p><p>“他叫旗木卡卡西，是个天才。可我只用了七天就把他推倒了。”骄傲的神情从带土眼中流露，半真半假的笑，又掏出了口袋里卡卡西的照片，在斑面前耀武扬威。</p><p>真是会勾人的眼睛。</p><p>居然还发生了关系？</p><p>斑的语气沉静依旧，却一口气说了好长一段话，“就凭你那笨拙的手脚，还不知道都是谁教的，居然学会推人了。而且，我觉得那个卡卡西应该是瞎了眼才会看上你，有空的话，你应该带他来我的眼科门诊看看。”</p><p>不说话，带土从背后抱住了斑。</p><p>没有遭到拒绝，带土滚烫的手开始更进一步放肆的下移。斑热烈的心跳诱惑着他，斑冰冷的气息撩拨着他，阵阵熟悉的骚动在血管深处跳跃不止，令带土颤抖。</p><p>“斑！”带土发出的声音奇怪而单调。因为没有得到斑的回应，带土朝斑伸出手去，他的双手开始颤抖，没敢进行下一步动作。</p><p>斑握住带土的颤抖手，面容沉静，“想要我吗？”斑用语气诱惑他。</p><p>不明白斑这么做的原因，带土却能感觉到自己浑身胀痛，饥渴难耐。情欲驱使着他从背后紧紧的抱着斑，焦灼干裂的嘴唇吻上他的背脊。最后一秒，带土从灯光的倒影下，清楚的看见了斑闭起眼眸而牵动着的睫毛，微微颤动。</p><p>仿佛屈服，仿佛渴望。</p><p>猛地清醒过来，带土一把将斑推开。回忆中，被撕裂贯穿的痛感记忆犹新，温热的血液仍然能炙痛他的身体。来不及收回的物体酸酸胀胀，自己居然真的想对斑做这种事，试图伤害自己最在意的人！带土啊，你推不倒斑，你不忍心，你做不到！承认吧，在斑面前你永远都是被俯视的那个，因为对方是自己深爱的斑啊。</p><p>在斑面前，曾经拥有的勇气似乎都变得不堪一击。</p><p>“怎么？”斑回过头来，迷离的双眼微微眯起，“真没用。”</p><p>斑起身离开了，这个温度逐渐丧失的卧室。</p><p>旗木卡卡西！</p><p>念着这个名字，恨得咬牙切齿，斑发誓一定要毁掉卡卡西那双会勾人的眼睛。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>再次回到房间时。</p><p>斑已然恢复了往日的冷静与高傲，带着某种令带土无法抗拒的气味。他举着透明的玻璃杯站在带土面前，浓稠白色的液体顺着斑的晃动的节奏，在杯中旋转。不知名的液体散发着斑的味道，牵动着带土的视觉，嗅觉，更是引起了所有神经感官的注意，这难道是斑的···</p><p>“喝吧！”斑将杯口递到带土嘴边。</p><p>抓着杯子，犹豫，“你为什么··”</p><p>“趁热喝。”笑，斑又将杯口向前推进。</p><p>带土饮下第一口温热的液体，腥香而甜美的，斑的味道立刻充溢口腔，沿着他的喉管向下蔓延。难以言喻的美妙感觉遍布全身。在杯中的液体冷却之前，他狼吞虎咽地将它喝了个精光。不仅仅是他那渴得冒烟的喉咙，所有的渴望，痛苦和饥饿都似乎暂时得到了缓解。</p><p>不满足，带土渴求更多。</p><p>但斑拿走了带土手里的空杯，站在那儿静静看着他。</p><p>带土放弃了，他靠着床头闭上眼睛。头部有些微的眩晕，嘴里还在回味着斑的味道，身体已然在疲倦的困意下睡去。　　</p><p>“斑··斑··不想离开你··”带土下意识的低语，感觉到斑的靠近，便伸手紧紧把他拥入怀中。</p><p>窗外又开始下雨，猛烈的暴风雨，已经来临，冲洗过干净的街道，洗净了碎玻璃渣上的丝丝血迹。可那淡红的血，却似有生命般，顺着雨水，蜿蜒着从门缝流进了宇智波宅。</p><p>霹雳————</p><p>夜空中划过一道闪电，伴随着雷鸣。</p><p>血液在夜色中瞬间消失不见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 06-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第六章</strong>
  
  <strong>带土的礼物</strong>
</p><p>一年匆匆而过，带土在学校和卡卡西有一句没一句的聊着，做着，也爱着。</p><p>不知是否是真感情，至少卡卡西认为是的。</p><p>十八岁的带土，不知从什么时候起，他的身体变得愈发的健壮，他变得越来越有力量。他帅气挺拔的身姿，被胸口，腹部的肌肉衬托的曲线分明，面部刚意使他发出能摄人心魂的威震力，却喜欢模仿某人的邪魅摄人心魂的微笑。</p><p>最重要的是，常常带土会想斑想的，暗自偷偷发笑。</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>坦率又可爱的斑。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>十二月二十四日。</p><p>毕业前夕，斑的生日夜。带土等不到漫长的毕业季，按耐不住想见斑的欲望冲动。不再劫持出租车，而是买了一张汽车票，目的地雨隐城区中心医院。</p><p>他挂了一个斑的眼科专家门诊。</p><p>诊室外，等待的患者陆陆续续的排起了长队，一直延伸到其他医生的门外。</p><p>啧，不愧是我的斑，真厉害，真专业，真受大家欢迎。</p><p>带土默默的排进了长队，他靠在医院洁白的瓷砖墙壁上，一脚有意无意的踢着排在自己前面的病人。导致前面的人烦躁的直跺脚，愤怒难耐的反头。</p><p>“喂，你干什么！”</p><p>顺势捂上一只眼，曲起腰，带土故作可怜状，“眼睛里··进硫酸了··我会不会瞎啊··”呜呜呜，带土瞬间大哭出声，戏精的本性被表现得淋漓尽致。</p><p>痛苦的哭喊声惊动了前排所有在等待的患者，接连的回头往后看，低声妾语，指着带土议论纷纷。</p><p>“该不会真要瞎了吧··”</p><p>“那可是硫酸啊，可怜的孩子。”</p><p>“不然让他先就诊吧？”</p><p>带土继续装腔作势的哭着，只是医院走廊里不知何时多了个熟悉又冷冽的气息，破空的呼啸声自身后袭来，他已经来不及躲闪。</p><p>啊————</p><p>后颈被狠狠敲了一下，脑袋的剧痛迅速蔓延至全身，试图回头看看那个让他毫无预兆，毫无防备的人，身体却已完全麻痹。面前排着的长队在面前一晃而过，带土向后倒去，坠入黑暗。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>睡到自然醒，带土撑着手想要爬起来，身体却被拎了起来。</p><p>“终于睡醒了？”身后传来了熟悉的声音。</p><p>白天，斑在病房里忙碌，不觉中听到有人在他的诊室门口鬼哭狼嚎，走近一看，居然是带土这个臭小子，实在有伤大雅，不想让他的患者知道自己认识这个‘精神分裂患者’，又或是不想当众被亲被抱，于是又恼又怒的对着他的肩膀就是狠狠一记手刀，然后就是现在这副景象。</p><p>带土缓缓抬头，眼睛转了一圈，仔细打量了一番自己所在的陌生房间。这里是··斑的办公室？自己躺的是，办公室里的病床？房间里明亮的白炽灯有些刺眼，不用拉开窗帘他也知道，夜晚已经来临。因为他的身体养成了奇妙的生物钟，会在太阳落山后及时察觉。因为这也是过去的自己，时常从噩梦中惊醒，然后打理好一切等斑回家的一刻，也是专属于他和斑之间美好的时光。</p><p>突然想起斑还在旁边，“为什么要打我？”带土说的有些委屈。</p><p>“谁允许你来我工作的地方捣乱的？”斑的语气不带起伏。</p><p>无视斑的问题，带土有些急促，“什么时候下班？”他忍不住问道。</p><p>斑也无视带土的说，“怎么没带你，男朋友，来看病？”故意加重了那三个字，眯起的眼睛若隐若现的闪着暗红的荧光。</p><p>男朋友？斑的语气令带土有些不安，蓦然的想起了卡卡西，胸口顿时一抽，斑他，是不是吃醋了，又惊又喜的心情涌入心头。不会，斑永远是自己最在乎的人，卡卡西只是自己的玩具···是吗？带土犹犹豫豫的开了口，“他，视力很好，不需要看病。”</p><p>工作一天，身处困意的斑懒得跟带土争辩，在他看来，自己一手养大亲手教导，永远拉着自己的手求自己不要离开，爱自己爱到无法自拔的带土，就是背叛了自己，爱上了别人。可这又能怪谁呢，当初不是自己推开他的吗。可是推开他的结果就是，让自己杯饮一年的寂寞。想念带土的日子，常常揪心。不过不管怎样，凡是看上带土的人眼睛都该被挖出来，只能做一辈子的瞎子，当然，除了自己。</p><p>斑面无表情的看着带土，转头开始收拾急救箱。</p><p>看似不太大的箱子里居然装了很多东西，手术刀，手术剪，手术钳，止血钳，镊子，针管，针头，从最小号到最大号，应有尽有。最后带土从里面看到了几个圆柱形的透明玻璃瓶上盖着木塞，里面装着的是···</p><p>人的眼球！</p><p>各种各样的眼球，带着不同的颜色和花纹，蓝的，绿的，紫的，棕的，黑的还有红的···</p><p>太恐怖了，斑怎么还有这种爱好？</p><p>喜欢收集人的眼球？</p><p>斑身上散发着戾气，惊悚嗜人。</p><p>带土心惊胆战不甘心的质问斑，“你在干什么，为什么你手里有这么多人的眼球？！你是有什么奇怪的癖好吗？也许我不该看到，也许我今天本来就不该来这里··”他迅速起身下床，想要离开。</p><p>斑从箱子里掏出了一个空瓶，里面装着透明的液体，他举着瓶子在带土眼球晃了晃，扬起嘴角，“下一个轮到旗木卡卡西，这个瓶子是给他准备的。”</p><p>刚要说什么，话又被带土咽了回去。</p><p>“你这么远来这里找我，不会睡都不睡就急着要走吧，带土。”斑叫了他的名字，顺势起身，锁上了办公室的门，“你明明也想要，还在等什么？”斑低头伏在了带土耳边，温热而粘腻的话语令他战栗。</p><p>有意无意故意的诱惑。</p><p>斑脱掉了白大褂，一颗一颗解开里面衬衫的纽扣，松开了裤子的皮带，扑倒了坐在床上的带土。唇贴上了带土左眼，“看上你的人都该死，拿走他眼睛只能算是最轻的惩罚。”斑的唇又往下游走，滑过脸颊，又在带土的微颤的双唇间停住，“还没动手，你这么紧张，该不会是真的爱上他了？”</p><p>带土拧着眉，还没弄清楚状况。身体却不自觉的脱尽了自己的衣物，翻身压住斑，发狂般的撕咬着斑挑衅诱惑自己的唇，“不！不爱！我爱的只有你，一直都只有你，你为什么要赶我走，有我在你身边就这么让你觉得丢人现眼吗？！”</p><p>我就这么让你觉得丢脸吗？</p><p>你为什么就不能赞同认可我呢？</p><p>你不是一直都说，我就是你吗，斑啊！</p><p>可你越是这样，越是勾起我想要征服你的欲望！</p><p>“斑！你为什么不说话，你又在琢磨什么阴谋，你又想对我灌输什么，暗示什么！从一开始就搅乱了我的心，为什么现在却又装作视而不见？斑，我之所以会变成现在这样，完全是拜你所赐！我本来是就要做上面的！那才是我！我是被你硬逼成下面那个！你听清楚了吗？我才是上面那个！斑！”嘶喊出声，带土要把这三年以来，所有的压抑，愤怒，爱，还有思念都发泄在斑身上。</p><p>我终于下定决心要进入你。</p><p>我要带着爱与恨，狠狠的占有着你。</p><p>我想要让你哭，让你流着泪喊我的名字，求我。我要彻底证明你，甚至毁灭你的精神，连同你那不可一世的骄傲。</p><p>还有，记住我今天给你的痛，斑，我毫不留情的撕裂你的身躯，撕下你的伪装，让你支离破碎，让你也和我一样，血淋淋的面对同样支离破碎的世界！</p><p>放纵的美感，沦落的情焰，一寸一寸，在某处画出销魂的线条，带着致命的诱惑。</p><p>趴在病床上，被按着被咬着，皱褶被撑开，血液流出来，脆弱处被被强行进入。带土粗暴的动作令斑痛的皱起眉，却从鼻子里冷哼了一声，忍不住按住带土埋在他胸前动作的头，双眼微闭，又伸手在带土没有衣物的背后抓出一道道长长的血痕。</p><p>带土也顺着按着自己头的手，开始游走，开始啃咬斑的脖颈，将脆弱的皮肤咬的血迹斑斑，以此来惩罚斑在这种情况下还能保持的冷傲。</p><p>斑的血，分外甘甜。</p><p>斑伸手。</p><p>窗帘被拉开，今夜，安静晚空被一片柔和的紫色薄雾笼罩。所有的景象都蒙上了玫瑰色的光辉，包括远处挺立的高塔，黯淡星光下影影绰绰的树木。雨隐城区的海边，波光悠悠，也仿佛被染上了一层淡紫色，更远处那边的山顶，积雪在融化，到处都熠熠发光。</p><p>“太美了···”斑的叹息令带土转过头来，漆黑的眼眸深邃，盯着带土的眼神变得异常诡异。可惜了那个叫旗木卡卡西的家伙，即将无缘与之再见。斑已经做好精密的计划，布好了无懈可击的局，一分一毫滴水不漏，保证让那个看上带土的卡卡西，永远的失去双眼，失去光明。</p><p>愤怒又失落的情绪一闪即逝，与和带土永远在一起时的幸福相比，这点痛苦变得微不足道。正因为三年的离别，正因为自己的推开，才让斑体会到带土执拗外表下的真心，也让自己正视自己的内心，明白了带土对他是如此重要，重要到要戳瞎任何其他看上带土的人。不管是不是因为自己严重的身心问题，和这份扭曲到变态的感情，自己已离不开他。</p><p>“带土···”紧搂着他，斑终于呻吟出声，铺天盖地，吞噬天地的热潮迅速湮没他最后的底限。强忍住翻身将带土狠狠压在下面的冲动，如果使出全力，想要制服带土也不是不可能，只是，推倒自己不是带土一直以来所希望的，所期待的吗。最后一刻，斑放松了身体。带土，这一次就算是让你压了。下一次，一定会把你连本带利的吃回来。</p><p>斑颤抖，扭动着身体，一边索取，一边享受着带土给他带来前所未有的愉欢和快感，虽然身体早已熟悉彼此，但对带土作为一个上位者的姿态，却是个全新的体验。带土眼眸中跳跃的火焰映入斑的眼眸中，无限放大。</p><p>斑的眼眸渐趋迷离，他望着帅气强壮，阳刚味十足又不失温柔的带土，心想，此刻的他看起来看真不赖。斑低呼他的名字，“带土··带土··”这是斑第一次这么连续着叫他的名字，声音低哑而愉悦，“继续··”</p><p>“斑··斑···”带土也回应着，看着斑不同寻常的迷离的眼眸上蒙着水雾，听着他熟悉的嗓音诱人的低吟，带土一时有些恍惚。</p><p>带土，要他。</p><p>带土终于心痛着，爱着，恨着推倒了他。</p><p>接受着带土给与的愉欢，斑低声喘息，“听好了，我今天想要的生日礼物是···不论我想要多少次，你都得满足我···我知道你可以。”他抬头，正对上带土愣住了的双眸，微启的嘴唇颤抖着仿佛要哭出声来。</p><p>“答应了是吗？”斑开始撕咬他的耳垂引来带土的一阵轻颤。</p><p>带土被斑激励着，鼓励着，赞扬着。</p><p>他加快了，加剧了，加重了进一步的侵犯。</p><p>斑，你终于承认我了，你终于认可我了！</p><p>斑，尽情的索取吧，我的就是你的，我们不可分割···</p><p>这就是我给你的礼物，斑，你喜欢吗？</p><p>生日快乐。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>月色淡去。</p><p>带土听着斑粗重的呼吸渐趋平缓，他忍不住侧过头去，轻吻了斑潮润的唇，“斑，别再推开我了！我们永远在一起。”</p><p>斑也揽住了带土，“你想脚踏两条船。”他带着有点孩子般生气的样子说道。</p><p>哈————</p><p>枕着斑的臂膀，他的语气令带土低笑出声，“你说卡卡西？”</p><p>“嗯。”推开了枕着自己手臂的带土，斑翻过身去，留给他的后背，寂寞凄凉。</p><p>“分手！”我会和他说的。</p><p>“他会答应你？”</p><p>“会。”为了你，我做什么都可以，带土自信洋溢。</p><p>斑转过身来，瞧着带土的眼神开始变得温柔，笑逐颜开。两人又开始纠缠，斑冰冷的每一处被带土的身体温暖着，胸口再度被久违的幸福感填满。这种感觉好令人眷恋。突然想到，如果有一天，自己如果真的离开了带土，他会想念吗，会另寻新欢吗，他还会忠诚吗，自己还会是他的唯一吗。他容忍不了背叛，眼里容不下一粒沙，所以他的带土也必须和他一样，即便相爱的两人一方先死，也必须做到对彼此，对爱情的绝对忠诚。</p><p>湿润的嘴唇无论舔了多少遍都无法抑制干渴，带土的喉咙在微微震颤着。被浓厚的爱欲所充斥的身体，连说句话都觉得多余。使劲全身力气与精力，他也要把自己最好最强的一面展示在斑面前，他又开始卖力的动，脑子里却分神的想着自己之前对斑许下的承诺。</p><p>和卡卡西分手！</p><p>心头莫名的失落，带土他从来都不是一个薄情寡义的人。正是因为他太重感情，才会被这种有可能会伤害到别人的担忧所扰，这种感觉就好像一个曾与自己有着过往，有过回忆的人，突然从生命中完全消失。可是念头刚闪过带土便自嘲般的撇嘴，把握现在才是最重要的啊。所以那些无谓的担忧和烦恼，以后再想吧！</p><p>深夜时分，带土守在斑的床边，直到他的呼吸声变得均匀平稳。</p><p>喜欢看斑沉睡的侧颜，看他在睡梦中无意识的翻身，感受他依赖自己的拥抱，听他偶尔呓语出自己的名字。自他睡衣的领口可以窥见之前欢愉留下的印记，红红紫紫布满了斑的胸口，泛着光晕。</p><p>“属于我，只属于我的带土。”斑低声呓语着梦话。</p><p>狂风骤雨般的激情过后，他听着最温柔最动人的情话，带土的心是亢奋的，原来斑的占有欲也强的和自己的不相上下。他的心仿佛瞬间完全被占满，和斑给的那久违的幸福感。</p><p>意识逐渐浮沉于水面，带土就这么趴在床边，轻轻的舔舐斑柔软的嘴唇，舌尖滑下他的脖颈，滑过胸膛，停留在那柔软处。口干舌燥的感觉再度涌上，又好想要他！不行，他累了，让他睡！</p><p>斑似乎觉得有些痒，动了动腰身低吟了一声，却没有醒来。</p><p>他睡得真香，恋恋不舍的与他拉开距离，带土强压下泛滥的欲念。下一次，我不会这么轻易放过你。我想要拥有你，你的心，你的肉体，你的每一处，完完全全占领。原地犹豫了一瞬，带土站起身，继续待在这守着斑想入非非，无非是一种煎熬。看看窗外渐亮的天色，明天还要上学呢。</p><p>子夜时分。</p><p>依依不舍的回头望了床上的斑一眼，带土轻手轻脚仿佛幽灵般的推门离开了。</p><p>为让斑永生难忘，带土选择了最粗暴最痛的方式，这一晚，带土自己大概也会记一辈子，因为他，也是爱情里的疯子傻子。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>木叶城区高校宿舍。</p><p>搭了一辆顺风车，带土终于赶在天亮之前回到了学校。</p><p>推门进去后，灯被瞬间打开了。</p><p>宿舍里扬起一阵骚动，原本躺在床上的凯和阿斯玛纷纷坐起来，瞪大眼睛目光异样的看着带土。随后他们又重重的倒回床上，模糊的声音像和稀泥一样听不清，但却能听清楚个大概。</p><p>“卡卡西啊，快关灯睡吧，你等的人终于回来了。”</p><p>只见卡卡西靠在电灯开关附近，面色不善，眼神犹如积蓄了暴风雨的天空，正双手抱胸的死死的瞪着晚归的带土，和他那脖子上一串串欢爱放纵后的印记。</p><p>带土也察觉到了卡卡西盯着自己脖子，第一次看到他这种表情，眼神既危险又不怀好意，他下意识的捂住颈部。推开了挡在自己面前的卡卡西，沉声道，“我累了，先睡了，晚安。”</p><p>手被拉住，带土没有转身。</p><p>“不和我解释一下？”卡卡西加重了抓着带土手臂的力道，嗓音深沉。</p><p>带土没有回头，“别胡思乱想，什么事明天再说，我先睡了。”不拿正眼看卡卡西，不是不拿，是不敢，内疚心虚的愧疚感纠缠着带土，令他胸口一阵抽紧。</p><p>卡卡西没有要松手的意思，反而越抓越紧，抓的带土一阵疼痛。</p><p>“别逼我，卡卡西。”带土他不想现在和他提分手的事，于心不忍，至少今晚让他睡个好觉···可能吗？</p><p>“带土，你在外面，是不是有别人了？说吧，我不想当傻瓜！”</p><p>“松手。”带土命令道。</p><p>“回答我！”卡卡西选择无视。</p><p>床上的另外两个人被这对情侣吵架的大喊声震醒，又纷纷从床上坐起，揉着眼睛。</p><p>“你再喊大声一点，整栋楼都要被你吵醒了，卡卡西。”带土沙哑着低语。</p><p>甩开了卡卡西的手。</p><p>带土自顾自的关了灯，重重的躺倒在床上，又不放心的往电灯开关处瞟了一眼，发现卡卡西还站在原地，身体好像在颤抖，仿佛在压抑即将决堤的眼泪，像是卡卡西在无声的哭泣。</p><p>忽然明白了什么，带土突然觉得胸口好闷，好难过，心跳的地方，好痛，好痛。他不是故意欺骗他的感情，然后又非人般的把他当做自己的玩具。真是这样的吗，那为什么看到他难过，自己的心也会疼痛，为什么分手两个字，卡在嘴里却迟迟说不出口。</p><p>闭上眼。</p><p>世界有点痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第七章　艰难的抉择</strong>
</p><p>木叶高校宿舍。</p><p>夜色无声无息的侵袭，卡卡西的哽咽回荡在耳边，任凭它回响，任凭它一点点的带着愧疚绝望和压抑浸透。或许是因为卡卡西的缘故，期间带土醒来了很多次。</p><p>第一次醒来他看到卡卡西的黑影仍然站在电灯开门旁，抽泣。想起来轻抚他的脸，为他擦掉眼泪，可是身体却不受控制的翻了个身，选择无视，继续睡。</p><p>第二次醒来他看到电灯开关旁的身影已经不见，目光扫视了房间一周，发现卡卡西站在自己床边，全神贯注的盯着自己，眼中流露的温情仿佛不是爱而是杀人的利器。</p><p>第三次醒来他看到卡卡西已经离开了自己床边，站在宿舍的阳台上的护栏边，有一下没一下的敲着栏杆。月光照映着卡卡西苍白的侧脸，护栏上倾斜的角度透露出卡卡西的目的，也向自己发出警戒。望着卡卡西落寞的身影，带土又混混沌沌的陷入沉睡。</p><p>最后一次，带土是被异样的声响惊醒。睁开眼时，天已大亮。带土坐起身来，发现阿斯玛正靠在阳台护栏上朝下大喊，凯已经发狂般推门而出。</p><p>怎么了？！</p><p>带土嗖的下床。</p><p>跑到阳台护栏边，低头俯视，他看见楼下的那一抹银色。他看见卡卡西倒在草地里，一手撑着草地揪着地上的草，一手揉着他那被晨露沾湿的银发。</p><p>卡卡西？他没事吧？！</p><p>居然就这么从三楼跳下去了！</p><p>怎么会有性格这么刚烈的人，到了没有自己就要跳楼的地步！</p><p>分手的事还没提，卡卡西居然就这么执着又傻又笨的从宿舍楼上跳下去了？还好只是三楼，如果卡卡西真的因此而出事，带土应该永远都没办法原谅自己。</p><p>转身撞开宿舍门，带土往楼下草地里奔去。</p><p>“卡卡西！”带土心痛的扶起地上的卡卡西，却被突如其来的拳头打偏了头，那人的速度和力量都非常惊人，带土的嘴角渗出一丝血。</p><p>回头，他发现西瓜头正愤怒的盯着他。</p><p>“你这个混蛋人渣！别碰卡卡西！”</p><p>擦掉嘴角的血丝，带土踹开了试图去扶卡卡西的凯。</p><p>“这话该我对你说才对？碰别人的东西，是要受罚的。”</p><p>“你说什··”凯被打断。</p><p>“凯！”地上的卡卡西挣扎着站起身来，他拍了拍身上的露水，盯着带土，仿佛只想告诉他一人一般，眼神里透露出无尽的悲伤，“别吵了，我只是不小心摔下来的。”便转身，一瘸一拐的准备回宿舍。</p><p>没有多想，没有听出卡卡西话里更深层的含义。</p><p>原来是不小心，带土被揪起的心脏瞬间落回原处。</p><p>拉住卡卡西的手腕。</p><p>带土很认真的看着他，“我有话要和你说。”</p><p>卡卡西被带土那简单霸道的味道所吸引压迫，手不受控制的被他拉着，只能冲着带土干瞪眼。但是瞪了半天也没有结果，他索性闭上眼睛，就这样被带土拉着往前走。</p><p>不知被拉着走了多远，带土到了无人的图书馆巷子口停下了。</p><p>一夜没睡的卡卡西就这么无精打采的看着带土，连嘴巴都懒得张，他实在是太困太累了，加上脚踝上的挫伤，卡卡西直接靠着巷子里的墙壁，缓缓滑坐在地上。天知道带土待会又要说什么做什么，指不定又要被他当成猎物一样拉来拉去，卡卡西根本不指望带土会考虑他的感受。和这样一个倒霉鬼扯上关系，算自己倒霉吗？</p><p>然而带土反常的沉默令卡卡西疑惑的抬起头。</p><p>发现面前的带土闭着眼睛在不停的揉搓着手指，有种有话要说，却开不了口的为难。深沉的，隐忍的，悲伤的，那么多无可奈何堆积的满满的。还有种很柔软很柔软的东西，柔软的勾起卡卡西隐隐的不安，下意识就觉得那温柔总有一天，会不可抗拒的永远离开自己。</p><p>“不是有话要说吗，说吧。”卡卡西开口打破了沉默。</p><p>卡卡西的声音令带土睁开了眼睛，盯着他的眼神些许难过，又带着淡淡的忧伤。带土愣了一下，声音却有种装腔作势的强硬，“卡卡西，其实我做不来上面那个，你也不行。”带土说出了那个想了不知多久的借口。</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“所以我们分手吧。”带土以最快的语速说完了，他在心里不知内疚纠结了多久，不知排练了多少遍的台词，然后默默的闭上眼，开始等待承受卡卡西的爆发。</p><p>相对无言，沉闷又苦涩。</p><p>彼此都在对方眼中看到不安。</p><p>没得到卡卡西的回答，带土缓缓地睁开眼，只看见卡卡西已经站起身来，一脸痛苦又疑惑的看着他，“你真的和别人在一起了？你还是下面那个？我不信。”</p><p>带土装作若无其事的不去看卡卡西那受伤的眼神，“不信算了，总之我们之间结束了，我们，还是做朋友吧。”</p><p>卡卡西明显情绪不高，似乎越接近真相他越沉默，带土却忍不住回头，他看到了他不愿看到景象，听到了他不愿听到的声音。</p><p>卡卡西哭了。</p><p>刚想伸手安慰，手却被卡卡西拉住。</p><p>“不要走···带土，为了你···我可以尝试去做上面那个···”断断续续的话语带着哭腔。</p><p>看着这样的卡卡西，带土无由来的觉得心痛，其实欺骗他，总比伤他好，不然分手的事改天再说吧。带土病态般的想着，他抓住了卡卡西肩膀开始摇晃，“别哭了，卡卡西。我的意思是，我进过你之后，再也没办法进入别人了。”谎言从带土嘴里，脱口而出。</p><p>所以你别想压我！</p><p>欺骗的话语刚刚说完，带土就看到卡卡西全身紧绷的身体开始微微的放松，期待着卡卡西能说点什么，可是等待了半天，却没了下文。</p><p>糟了，完全被卡卡西带跑了，分手的话题就暂时，就此作罢吧。</p><p>总觉得自己又蠢又笨，又无情又残忍。</p><p>分手怎么就这么难呢！</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>翌日。</p><p>分手的事没敢再说，带土还是像往常一样，拉着卡卡西的手去教室上课。</p><p>课堂里。</p><p>金发碧眼的老师在台上讲的手舞足蹈，激情四射。</p><p>台下的带土因为心事重重而撇眼不看，撇头不听。今天天气真好，窗外阳光灿烂，微风拂面。这样好的天气，斑啊，我真该拉着你的手出去散步才是。带土啊，你快点长大成人吧，成为独当一面的成年人，长成宽厚的臂膀，结实的胸膛，将自己的所有的柔软和温暖奉上，给自己最深爱的人。暖风吹得带土昏昏欲睡，他做着白日梦，撑着头的手一滑，脑袋重重的跌在课桌上，发出一声巨响。</p><p>是谁？</p><p>水门老师眼睛转了一圈，看到趴在课桌上开小差的带土，他清了清嗓子，“下面这段文章请谁来读一下呢？”</p><p>卡卡西连忙推了一下趴在桌上睡大觉的带土，“醒醒，老师在看你。”</p><p>带土突的站起身来，“卡卡西！”他皱着眉按着被自己脑袋压的酸胀的手臂。</p><p>“唉？”</p><p>所有人望向带土的方向。</p><p>被卡卡西打扰了美梦的带土，有些恼怒，他无视所有人的目光，带土歪头低声道，“从现在开始不许跟我说话！！笨蛋白痴卡卡西。”说完便一屁股重重的坐回了椅子上。</p><p>好心提醒就是这样被带土当成驴肝肺。</p><p>切，谁想和你说话。</p><p>咳咳————</p><p>水门老师又咳了两声，“带土，不如你来念一下这段文字？”</p><p>被叫到名字的带土不动声色的站了起来，心念电转，转头朝卡卡西哀怨求助，眼神似乎在说着帮帮我，求你了卡卡西。</p><p>旁边的卡卡西也似乎是读懂了带土的眼神，他危险的笑着，头一甩，对带土不理不睬，似乎在说着，现在求我？晚了！绝不帮忙。</p><p>无奈，带土翻开了崭新的教科书。糟了，居然连哪一页都找不到，混蛋卡卡西，见死不救的卡卡西，不安好心的卡卡西，居然想看自己出丑？课桌下不安分的脚朝旁边重重一踢，带土歪头朝卡卡西低声道，“哪一页啊？”</p><p>只见卡卡西慢慢悠悠的掏出了他随身的携带的《亲热天堂》，随意的翻了一页，又给带土使了个眼色，示意他照着念就行了。</p><p>一直都很相信天才卡卡西的带土，连书的标题都没看，对内容毫不关心的，眼睛都没眨的，便一根筋的开始大声读起了亲热天堂里面的文字。</p><p>啊哈哈哈————</p><p>瞬间全班同学哄堂而笑。</p><p>“哈哈哈，那个笨蛋··”</p><p>“吊车尾，哈哈哈哈···”</p><p>“没脑子的家伙，估计连简单的毕业考都要挂掉···”</p><p>还有几个比较害羞的女同学，正红着脸低着头，才没有参与进这一场放声大笑。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>只见几根青筋在水门老师额上突的暴起。</p><p>“宇智波同学！你知道你在读什么吗？！”</p><p>嗯？读的什么？</p><p>瞥了一眼正在捂嘴偷笑的卡卡西，和他那一副阴谋得逞的样子。带土嗖的一声抢过了他手里的书，翻面一看。</p><p>亲热天堂四个字大大咧咧的出现在自己眼前。</p><p>该死的卡卡西！</p><p>带土在心里再次朝卡卡西骂了几句脏话。</p><p>不帮我就算了，居然还敢害我，要你好看！</p><p>把带土的沉默视作尴尬和知错，水门老师压制住怒气，无奈的开口，“安静。”又转头看向红着脸站在课桌前一动不动的带土，“放学后你留下来。”</p><p>带土哦了一声算是回应，然后就软绵绵坐回了凳子上。</p><p>再次撇头望向卡卡西的方向，罪魁祸首已经收回了笑容，正装作认真听课的样子。</p><p>感受到了身旁灼热的目光，卡卡西转头看到了带土的眼睛，愤怒，冰冷，仿佛要杀人的锋利。卡卡西不畏不惧，对带土回以最迷人的微笑。哼，带土，你以为我这么容易任你摆布吗？不整一整你，你不知道谁的脑子更精明。</p><p>“卡卡西，我这么相信你，你居然敢？！”带土抱怨道。</p><p>故意装作很有良心的样子，“我这是在帮你，你知道吗。这样一来，等会下课水门老师该给你补课了，省的我帮你，浪费时间。” 实则一脸无情的回应，算是他对带土背着他出轨的惩罚，够轻了。</p><p>“聊不下去了，卡卡西，别聊了！”带土想结束这个无聊的话题。</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>听到卡卡西无所畏惧的冷哼声，带土又安耐不住想要骂他的冲动，“卡卡西，你这个大垃圾！”带土发泄般的低吼。</p><p>“你说谁是垃圾？”卡卡西的目光回瞪过来，凌厉的眼神像是要吃人般恐怖。</p><p>带土瞬间焉了，只好没用的回答道，“···我是。”</p><p>卡卡西笑。</p><p>“你总是笑，难道你没有烦恼？”带土不甘心的问他。</p><p>“当然，还不少呢。”木叶高校的天才卡卡西毕竟也是个凡人，会有喜怒哀乐。况且，其实，他还没有从带土背着自己出轨，要和他分手的阴影里走出来。</p><p>“那你还笑得出来。”</p><p>“闷闷不乐能解决问题吗？”带土收起你那一副不开心的样子。</p><p>“不能。”</p><p>“呐，所以，”卡卡西露出灿烂的笑脸“带土，让我们一起笑着忘掉烦恼吧。”卡卡西回过头去。其实，忘掉，怎么可能？卡卡西他大概永远也不会忘记带土晚归的那个夜晚，和他脖颈上那些欢愉放纵过后的印记，就像撕碎灵魂的一道裂痕，怎么擦都擦不掉，怎么修补都不再完美。</p><p>带土刚想开口骂他白痴笨蛋卡卡西，抬头便对上了他那似乎是在哭着笑的眼神，终于没有说出口。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>顺理成章，带土被留堂。</p><p>放学后的卡卡西并没有等带土，而是自顾自的先回宿舍了。</p><p>教室里，天色渐暗。</p><p>带土独自坐在空荡荡的教室里，回想起之前被同学笑话的话语，‘没脑子的家伙，估计连简单的毕业考都要挂掉。’思绪停留在脑海中自己即将挂掉的毕业考影像，使他整个呆住，紧紧握拳。</p><p>不行，不能继续这样下去！</p><p>如果毕不了业就不能回家，就不能回到斑身边！</p><p>灯光刺眼的教室外的过道里安静的可怕，只听见一个人的脚步声在回响。带土默默的出神着发着呆，心里猜着想着，大概是水门老师吧，估计他终于良心不安的想起了被留堂的自己，被孤零零的遗忘在教室里了。</p><p>带土转头。</p><p>心头一时说不清是庆幸还是惊喜。他看见卡卡西抱着一大摞书站在教室门口，一双灿若繁星的眼眸隐含笑意的望着自己。带土有些疑惑的站起身来，“卡卡西，你不是先回宿舍了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，不过我只是回去拿书而已。”明显的意图不想被带土知道，卡卡西不坦率的撇头。</p><p>带土冲去过抱起了卡卡西，开始转圈，又开心的亲着他的脸颊，“我就知道你不会抛弃我，卡卡西！原来你是回去拿书了，你要帮我补课吗？”幅度过大的动作导致卡卡西手上抱着的书，一本本尽数跌落在地，发出了清脆的噼里啪啦声。</p><p>卡卡西叹气，推开了狂亲着自己的带土，他弯腰捡起了地上的书本，随意的拍了拍，“真不想拿我的热脸贴你的冷屁股，总觉得会好心没好报，总觉得会被你辜负。”总觉得有一天你会离开我，卡卡西不安的说着，只是少了最后那半句话。</p><p>卡卡西的抱怨，带土不是没听到，只是选择性的无视了，他不知道该怎样回答他，天长地久的承诺他给不了，永远在一起的誓言他说不出也做不到，他不知道自己对卡卡西到底是怎样的感情，但是只要一想到斑，他就可以肯定，他对卡卡西的感觉只有愧疚和怜惜。</p><p>“从哪科开始补起呢，卡卡西？”带土转移开话题，一本一本翻着卡卡西手里的书。</p><p>卡卡西走到了课桌前坐下，叹气，“先从你最差的语言开始吧。”</p><p>“···”</p><p>卡卡西用心教着，带土努力学着。</p><p>熟悉的场景，带土又开始走神，想起了斑手把手教自己的过往，想起了斑在读书时那认真专注的眼神，那低启的眼眸，那毫无惧色的冷笑，那诱惑勾人的邪笑，那温暖关切的微笑，那透明，干净的气息，不属于这里美好，不属于喧闹的城市的宁静，不属于这个虚假的世界的纯真。</p><p>那是，我爱的斑啊。</p><p>望着带土盯着教科书发呆的神情，卡卡西停下了书写的动作，放下了书，见带土没有反应，酸楚的感觉油然而生，带土他，在想别人！卡卡西不悦。犹豫了一瞬，他还是选择开口问个明白，“带土，你真的爱我吗？”一直深藏在心里的疑问从脱口而出。</p><p>突如其来的问题令带土错愕，失神，良久才恢复过来，“卡卡西，你能不能不要这么直接？”他极不华丽的大喊出声，以此来掩饰内心的愧疚与心虚。</p><p>“带土，”卡卡西狠狠抓住了带土的手腕，“为什么不回答我？”还是说你不敢，答案其实你早就知道，早就准备好，只是迟迟不肯告诉那个傻子般的自己。</p><p>“不要闹了，卡卡西。”</p><p>“我喜欢你，带土你早就知道的。”为什么卡卡西这句话听起来那么悲伤。</p><p>“我也喜欢你。”挣脱卡卡西，带土站起身来，拉起卡卡西的手，“今晚补课就到这里吧，走了，回去了。”喜欢是真话，只是爱那个字太沉太重，带土不愿违心的再欺骗他，伤害他。</p><p>卡卡西被带土牵着走，心里却五味杂陈不是滋味。带土，你当初不是对我说过‘我爱你’三个字吗，为什么现在却遮遮掩掩，躲躲闪闪的回避我的问题。你总是这样，总是骗我，你的话，我已经分不清哪句是真的，哪句是假的。带土，你的游戏，我快要玩不起了。</p><p>带土，你为什么连希望都不给我。</p><p>还是，你能留给我的只有剩，空虚和无望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第八章　特别的来客</strong>
</p><p>毕业前夕，带土又和卡卡西提了几次分手的事，可每次都因为自己对卡卡西的愧疚之情而心软，导致这个话题在两人之间没办法继续进行下去，只好明日复明日，拖了又拖。终于时间恍恍惚惚的流走，明天将会是带土在木叶城区高校三年的最后一天。</p><p>终于走到终点了，终于可以回家了，终于可以见到斑了，终于可以···</p><p>又和他在一起了。</p><p>其实，除了笑容与甜蜜，爱，还很苦涩。</p><p>对于卡卡西来说，他和带土之间永远隔着一层纱，一颗心。不是因为别人，正是因为宇智波斑，只是现在的卡卡西他还不知道，带土心里那个人的名字。有时候他会想，既然带土现在陪在自己身边，如果自己选择不去想，不去追究，生活其实还是很美好的。如果说无视是一种美德，那卡卡西从小就将美德完美传承。可为什么永远无法被拉近的心与心的距离，像一根尖锐的刺，常常刺痛他的心。</p><p>“带土···”卡卡西欲言又止。</p><p>“你想说什么，卡卡西。”吞吞吐吐可不符合卡卡西的性格。</p><p>“带土，为什么无论我怎样努力，也不能更接近你的心。 ”卡卡西的声线低低的，抑制着无法言喻的悲伤。</p><p>“其实，”带土顿了顿，“这是我一直想要说的。”卡卡西是带土的迷宫，从高一相遇的那一刻到今天，带土也没能找到出口。</p><p>紧接着是一阵令人窒息的沉默。</p><p>距离，太远与太近，都无法看得清楚明白。</p><p>什么时候起，他们之间除了一句苍白的我喜欢你，就再也找不到默契。</p><p>带土不明白木叶高校的天才在想什么，就像卡卡西不知道带土到底想要什么一样。</p><p>“带土，即使毕业了，也不要离开我。”是卡卡西发自内心的独白。</p><p>确定还是否定，像一场下了巨大赌注的赌博，怕只怕，无论自己答应与否，这场赌博都没有赢家。带土自认不是个心思纤细的人，卡卡西凝神等待他回应的认真，令他的心脏部位一阵抽搐。愿意两字几乎脱口而出，卡卡西不笑的样子，严肃认真的样子他终于看到了，巨大的不忍涌上心头，他宁愿看到卡卡西永远的微笑。</p><p>可带土终究，还是没能回答。</p><p>正午的阳光有些晃眼，带土眯起眼，仿佛看到斑张扬的黑发，温柔的笑脸，关切的眼神，傲慢又炙热，即使两极的冰雪遇上，也要慢慢消融。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>毕业日。</p><p>斑应学校邀请，作为家长来参加带土的毕业典礼。</p><p>高三一年一晃而逝，带土时常会听着周围同学谈论着毕业后的打算，他却觉得茫然。以前还有个跟随斑的脚步，考进雨隐城区医科大的念头，再回头看看自己的成绩，却觉得不切实际。能毕业仿佛已经是自己的极限，不像那个拥有天才头脑的卡卡西一样，自己的永远也达不到的目标，却被他轻而易举的实现，甚至跨越。</p><p>旗木卡卡西，以全木叶城区第一名的好成绩，被木叶警校录取了。</p><p>哼，可恶的卡卡西。</p><p>学校报刊亭旁的卡卡西，正在被一堆女生围着，索要毕业签名和毕业合影。真像是万花丛中的一根草，永远是那么耀眼，永远是那么受人瞩目。</p><p>似乎是被异样又炙热的目光所盯，卡卡西埋在毕业纪念册里的头猛的一抬，他看到带土正靠在树干上，酸溜溜的盯着他。</p><p>“带土。”卡卡西叫他。</p><p>糟了，卡卡西看过来了。带土转身要走，犹如没看见卡卡西的朝他走过来的身影，没听见卡卡西的叫他名字的声音一般，手却被拉住。</p><p>“毕业后你会回雨隐城区吗？”卡卡西知道带土没有考上大学落榜的事。</p><p>故意避开卡卡西的目光，带土双手插进口袋，“当然。”</p><p>“不回来了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那你我之间到底算什么？”</p><p>卡卡西不禁要问，带土把他当什么？在他这里停留，然后又远走。在两条分岔路口，他永远都是被放弃的那条。分手不知道提了多少次，带土你难道不知道吗？路太久没人走是会荒芜的啊。</p><p>无法回答的问题。</p><p>带土苦涩的笑了，然后鼻子一阵发酸。</p><p>深知自己和卡卡西都是偏执的人，对于自己认定的人决不轻言放弃，这样的结果就是谁也无法被说服，谁都没办法先放手。一低头，眼泪终于掉下来了，带土才知道自己是这么脆弱，连一点回忆伤感都经不起。默默的看着不远处喧闹的毕业典礼现场，他愣了许久。低声嘲笑自己的懦弱，犹豫不决。当初分手时的痛快哪去了？怎么现在这么拖拖拉拉。</p><p>卡卡西，我是你等不起的人，别再等我了。</p><p>不见带土的回答。</p><p>卡卡西抓住了他的肩膀，开始使劲摇晃，“带土！”</p><p>带土被摇的心里发毛，他大吼出声，“卡卡西！”</p><p>纠缠撕扯中，一串熟悉的脚步声由远及近的响起，大概是路人吧，带土想。专心走你的路，不要看我，不想吓着你。带土始终没有回头看过去，直到脚步声慢慢的停在他身后。</p><p>身后的人开口，响起了熟悉的声音。</p><p>“这是你同学？”故作不知情。</p><p>“斑！”带土惊恐的转头，便对上斑宠溺的眼。</p><p>“他是？”望着如此相似两人的轮廓，卡卡西怔住。</p><p>推开了挡在自己面前的带土，斑向前一步走向卡卡西，并伸出右手，“我叫宇智波斑，是带土的家长，也是他的恋人。”</p><p>任斑伸出来的手悬在空中，卡卡西僵在原地。</p><p>宇智波斑？！原来他就是带土外面的人，带土心里的人，原来他就是带土晚归的借口，原来他就是带土一直不肯给自己真心的理由。原来带土从一开始就不是单身，原来带土从一开始就是在欺骗他，一直把他当傻子般玩来玩去，最后再残忍丢掉。</p><p>带土被卡卡西那愤怒的双眼盯昏了头脑，否定的话脱口而出，“斑，你乱说什么，我什么时候承认我们是恋人关系？”</p><p>笑容在斑脸上逐渐消失，目光阴鸷变成逼视。</p><p>是谁在我生日夜那晚承诺立马和卡卡西分手，是谁哭着求我说要永远在一起，再不分开。带土，难道你真的爱上了卡卡西，现在反悔了？</p><p>带土也问自己，他和斑之间究竟是什么关系？</p><p>是他敬仰的人，是他崇拜的人，是他最在乎的人，是他最深爱的人，是他压过和被压过的人，也是他想在一辈子在一起的人。</p><p>可就偏偏是不是恋人，他不知道。</p><p>斑没说过，他也不问，所以一直没得到答案。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>黄昏，一场冷雨不期而至。</p><p>敲打在三人的头顶，却仍然雨中伫立，久久没有离去。</p><p>没由来的，斑的逼视被带土扭头避开。</p><p>斑回转眼眸，牵起了带土的手，余光瞟到旁边的卡卡西，丢给他一个挑衅十足的冷笑。旗木卡卡西，最初遇见带土的人是我，现在握着他的手的人是我，以后将会和他站在一起的人也是我，即使到死我也不会让他放开，就凭这一点，卡卡西，你已经输的体无完肤。</p><p>牵着带土的手突然加大了力度，“毕业了就该回家。”斑回头给了卡卡西一个凌厉眼神，是警告。</p><p>仿佛在说，此物已有所属，擅动着杀无赦。</p><p>卡卡西也不甘示弱。</p><p>淡青色的双眸倏然睁开，奇寒彻骨的冰冷，带着锋利的刀光，令人不寒而栗。宇智波斑，令人咬牙切齿的名字，既然你们爱的情深入骨，爱的难舍难分，三年前又为什么要把带土送来木叶城区，为什么要让自己遇见他。</p><p>他，宇智波斑，是带土的养父，也是他的恋人，伴随在带土身边，一年，十年，十八年，守望着带土的灵与欲。那些他卡卡西未曾被告知的过往，那些他不曾触碰的时光。</p><p>当带土回应了斑咄咄逼人的炽热，回避了卡卡西眼中戾人的寒光。突然间，卡卡西被悲哀侵袭。</p><p>带土，你到底在想什么···</p><p>是我们那不堪一击的过往，还是那根本看不到希望的未来。</p><p>可怜的卡卡西，一直被带土骗着，一直蒙在鼓里，他永远也不会明白斑话里的含义。</p><p>“带土，原来你从一开始就是骗我，一直以来都是在玩弄我的感情。带土，我恨你。但我更恨我自己，恨被你当成玩具般玩弄的自己！”卡卡西开始心灰意冷，万念俱灰。他没有走，没有动作，只是茫然又仿佛面带希望的看着带土。</p><p>带土也认真思考着卡卡西对他说过的所有。没有爱哪来的恨？或许从很早很早开始，自己就已在他的心头打下了烙印。第一次如此强烈的感受到他们之间的差别。掠食者与猎物，便是带土与卡卡西最原始的关系，这让他感到异常的悲哀。</p><p>带土最终还是没能狠下心。</p><p>他宁愿忤逆斑，宁愿激怒斑，宁愿自己承认来自斑的暴怒与惩罚，也不愿意伤害现在的卡卡西，他是那么的单纯，那么的无辜。自始至终，卡卡西都是那个被伤害还毫不知情的牺牲品。</p><p>挣脱了斑牵着他的手，“卡卡西。”带土叫他。</p><p>没得到回应。</p><p>带土继续说，“不管未来怎样，在我心里，对我来说，你都是很重要的人。你这么优秀，我也知道自己其实配不上你。我走了以后你要好好照顾自己，走路睡觉的时候别看书，对眼睛不好。最后祝贺你考上了理想的大学，没有给你准备礼物，对不起。还有，我该走了，不要删掉我的联系方式，说不定以后，我们还会再见面的。”</p><p>带土一口气对卡卡西说了很长一段话，只是他没有留意到，在听到‘很重要的人’那一刻，斑和卡卡西同时抬眼望向带土。</p><p>一人惊喜，一人忧。</p><p>哼，对眼睛不好是吗。</p><p>带土，如果我拿走了卡卡西那双眼睛，你说他还会看上你吗？</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>入夜。</p><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>斑打开了门，带土便自己推开门先进去了。</p><p>草草几句嘘寒问暖，带土便冲进卧室一头扎进床里，嗯···全是斑的味道。是过往最强力的催眠药，可今晚闻着嗅着却怎么也睡不着。听到斑推门走进房间的脚步声，带土翻身下床，走上阳台。他有点不知所措，开始怀疑之前和卡卡西说那么多话的动机是什么，是传说中的爱情吗？还是仅仅是不想看到卡卡西受伤模样的一时冲动。他凭自己一向认为很厉害的自知之明，确定斑才是自己的全部，而不是卡卡西。</p><p>可是现在，斑大概恨死自己了。</p><p>此刻的斑正站在带土身后，两人之间的沉默持续了不知多久。</p><p>斑有些后悔的想，当初自己怎么会被带土这样一个无情的笨蛋推到了？真是有损自己光辉的形象。突然回忆起那晚的情事，那时带土是第一次尝试压着自己，手忙脚乱的可笑，胡乱的啃咬加上不得要领的爱抚和自己‘一招致命’的技巧丝毫没有可比性，可那时自己反应却是给足了他面子。</p><p>找不到话题的带土，突然转身，一句“冷吗？”闷在嘴里，牙齿却流连在斑的锁骨处徘徊。</p><p>真没情趣的问题。</p><p>斑冷哼一声，抬起脚就要踢他，却被带土不知由来的大力压住了腿，惩罚一般的，重重的推倒了他。倒在地上的斑看着日益成长的带土，他显得有些力不从心。伸出手，使出最大力道掐住了带土的下巴，拉向自己，“你就是用这种方式向我道歉？”</p><p>“闭嘴，我要进去···”</p><p>不见斑回应，带土把他的沉默当成默许，开始不耐烦的破坏他身上碍事的衣服。</p><p>斑僵硬想要并拢的双腿被分开了，带土的强硬似乎吓到了斑，也似乎刺激了他。那几个简单的字，突然间让他每一条神经都开始兴奋紧张到疼痛。他从不知道那样简单又有些傻乎乎的话会有这种功效。</p><p>但是，斑听了他的话。</p><p>然后的感觉就是一片模糊。</p><p>他能记起的，只剩带土目光闪烁的眼，稚嫩的喘息还有掠过他肩膀看到的，阳台外那轮明月。</p><p>带土的额头在斑肩膀上仿佛讨好般的蹭了蹭，他压低了嗓音，“对不起。”</p><p>“不接受道歉。”斑皱着眉看他。</p><p>撩开了斑额前的发，“别皱眉。”带土的态度仍是认真，“斑，别浪费时间去找卡卡西麻烦，我和他已经分手了。”</p><p>微微低头，刚被带土撩上去的长发又挡住了斑的右边脸颊。</p><p>三年，不短也不长。</p><p>三年，就让你这样死心塌地的爱上他了？</p><p>处处袒护，维护着他。</p><p>带土，那我们在一起的十六年又算什么？</p><p>还是说我对你的感情真的只是病态般的心理问题？！</p><p>不悦，愤怒。</p><p>猛的推开了黏在自己身上的带土，斑爆发出前所未有的怒气。一脚踢向带土膝盖关节处，带土瞬间跪倒在地，握紧拳头砸向带土的脑袋，抬起脚又开始狠狠踹他的腹部，次次打在要害，招招可以要人性命。突然又觉肉体的踢打的惩罚不够入心入骨，折磨的力度不够狠，斑走回房间，拿出了那根过去用来惩罚带土用的黑色金属棍。</p><p>扬起，挥落。</p><p>啊————</p><p>痛，但是带土没有躲开，没有拒绝，没有求饶，没有还手。他就跪在地上，任由斑发泄般的对他往死里打。连从口中吐出的血，额上清晰可见的淤肿，都没法让斑停下来，直到带土无力的靠在墙边，身体松软的滑落在地。</p><p>“这样就完了··？”带土粗喘着试图爬起来，“继续！不够狠，不够痛！斑！”接着带土又撕开胸口的衣服，指着心脏跳动的位置，“永远都不够··”狠狠的打，不求你原谅我，只想你狠狠的发泄，直到你气消了，释怀了。</p><p>斑，你给我的东西，不管是痛还是爱。</p><p>永远都不够。</p><p>带土虚弱却逞强的声音，仿佛斑初见婴儿的他那般脆弱，无助。他的反话仿佛一根利刃，深深的刺痛了斑的心。</p><p>不，不是这样的。</p><p>
  <strong>错的不是带土，错的是勾引带土的人！</strong>
</p><p>想去扶带土起来，却失去重心倒进他怀里。一头撞向带土被自己打到血肉模糊的伤口，突如其来的重量令带土痛喊出声。</p><p>呃————</p><p>带土受伤还试图去接住斑，抱着斑，怕他跌倒，怕他受伤。</p><p>斑的心里又是紧紧一揪，他从抱着自己无力的双臂中轻易挣脱开来。手指抚上了带土被打的淤肿的额头，“痛死了吧。”</p><p>“不痛，还没流血呢··比上次轻多了。”带土拍着胸脯咬牙硬撑。其实，你给我身体上的伤，比我给你心里的伤，要轻多了。</p><p>“不痛？有胆想再挨一下？”斑说着又故意扬起铁棍。</p><p>“痛，痛··”带土伸出双臂，示意要斑抱他起来。</p><p>斑俯下身去，两人被拉近的距离，他近在咫尺的唇，被带土轻轻吻了上去。</p><p>绞缠的亲吻中，往昔的点点滴滴伴着回环的粗喘声在脑海里萦绕。带土能清楚的记起每一桩，每一件，桩桩件件，都足够清晰，足够鲜活。由此刻上溯，到青年，到少年，到童年。在雨隐城区荡漾着微波的海岸边，在躺下抬头看就觉得宛若参天的红豆树下，在被树枝杈分割的支离曲折之后，倒映进彼此眼眸的明亮月光中，回忆绵延驰骋。</p><p>从雨隐城区，到木叶城区，沿着承载着年轻梦想和夙愿的公路线绵延驰骋。一直延伸到带土心里，然后停留在心底最深处。</p><p>不管多久，不管多远，不管什么时候。</p><p>只要想起来，都是那样永垂不朽，都是那样刻骨铭心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第九章　多舛的月夜</strong>
</p><p>望着被自己打的遍体鳞伤的带土，就这样静静的躺在床上，沉沉的睡去。斑轻轻的关上了卧室的房门，走进客厅收拾着等会需要用到的工具。一个超大号的黑色布袋，一卷胶带，几只长效的短效的麻醉剂，一个精致的手术用具箱，还有那个准备已久的，盛着透明液体的木塞瓶。</p><p>
  <strong>错的不是带土，错的是勾引带土的人！</strong>
</p><p>带土给他的回答让斑又坚定了自己最初的计划，他要夺走卡卡西的双眼！</p><p>收拾好作案凶器，斑披上了一件黑色风衣，便开车出门了。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>木叶警校内巷子口。</p><p>卡卡西还是像往常一样，喜欢一手捧着小黄书，又不看路的走捷径回宿舍。可往往那些路程较近的捷径，都是又黑又窄的小巷子。</p><p>转过分叉口，光线变得更幽暗，斑一手一手握着麻绳，伸进裤子口袋里掏着麻醉剂，靠在了巷子口的尽头，等待着即将上钩的卡卡西。</p><p>仿佛只是一眨眼的功夫，卡卡西已经走到斑面前，心跳的节奏平稳依旧。从他步行的速度上来看，这个走路不看路的家伙应该是还没发现自己。哼，就凭这种观察力也能考进木叶警校？也配看上带土？斑轻蔑的扬起嘴角。</p><p>啪嗒————</p><p>走着走着，卡卡西就撞上了一个柔软的物体，手里的书瞬间跌落。</p><p>慌乱中抬头。</p><p>幽深的巷子里，卡卡西看不清那人的脸。</p><p>他只看到面前站着一个男人，他穿着黑色的风衣，身材高大，有着过肩又张扬的长发。刚才短暂的肢体接触，卡卡西感觉到，他的体温似乎比自己的还要低。</p><p>“抱歉，撞到你了。”卡卡西颇有礼貌的道歉，便弯腰去捡自己掉在地上的书。</p><p>乘卡卡西弯腰的一瞬，斑迅速从口里掏出已经准备好的短效麻醉剂，看准卡卡西的脖颈上的动脉就狠狠的扎了下去，药水被全数输进他的身体。接着又从风衣的大口袋里拿出了大号的黑布袋，往他头上一套，卡卡西被整个套住。</p><p>卡卡西就这样，被斑放进黑色的布袋里，搭在肩上，扛着走。</p><p>不知被扛着走了多久。</p><p>麻醉药效渐弱，卡卡西模糊的意识逐渐清醒。发现自己双手被绑着，在一片漆黑中。颠簸中，他发现自己在被人绑架了。记忆好像在回宿舍的路上断片了，挣扎着想要逃，脑子里的疑问接连的冒泡，“你是谁，你要干什么，你要绑我去哪里？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>不见回应，卡卡西嗅了嗅，找到那人的脖颈处，隔着黑布袋，他狠狠的咬了下去。</p><p>嘶————</p><p>斑被咬痛轻轻嘶了一声，“旗木卡卡西，没想到你是属狗的？”</p><p>这是···宇智波斑的声音？</p><p>“你费这么大么力气干什么，带土他有手有脚，有自己的想法，他不见了你找我有用吗？还是说你对自己太没信心，无耻到以绑架这种下三滥的手段来排除异己。”以为斑会来找自己一定是带土离家出走了，情急之中，卡卡西说着不着边际的话语，试图激怒之前一言不发的斑。</p><p>“···”</p><p>没有得到回应的卡卡西继续不怕死的挑衅，“喂，听说你是带土的养父，你真要和他在一起可是法律上不允许的啊，不伦的感情你也不怕遭来非议？哦，忘了还是个贵族的族长，我听说贵族都很有教养的。”</p><p>斑扛着卡卡西继续走着，没有被激怒，也没有作任何回答。</p><p>存心想激怒斑却效果小到几乎没有，想逃想叫，身体却被绑着动弹不得，卡卡西突然无名火起，“混蛋，装哑巴算什么本事！尽使些下三滥的手段，真是有够卑鄙无耻，带土和你在一起简直就是暴殄天物！宇智波斑！是男人就放我下来面对面，硬碰硬，就算被你杀死也好！”</p><p>“闭嘴。”斑终于吭声了，“你是男人？你不过是带土用来报复激怒我的玩具。”打开了黑布袋，斑又扯下一节胶带，用嘴咬断，封在了卡卡西嘴上。</p><p>“唔呜呜···”被胶带封上后的卡卡西发出呜咽声。除了愤怒，他已经无法形容此刻的心情。说自己是带土的玩具，这种侮辱简直比杀了他还要屈辱。</p><p>斑又锁紧黑布袋走了几步，卡卡西被扔进了貌似是车尾箱的空间里，咔嚓一声，车尾箱被关上了，他陷入黑暗。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>一路上，不知开了多久，不知颠簸了多久。</p><p>卡卡西强行让自己镇定下来，察觉到车渐渐放慢了速度，车在一个异常安静的地方停了下来，没有半点声响，只剩下汽车熄火的轰隆声，开关车门的喀嚓声，有人下车的脚步声，再无其他，周围一片死寂。</p><p>后备箱被打开，空气中的飘过福尔马林和死亡的味道，阴森冰冷的感觉席卷而至，像极了带土上次带他去解剖室的经历。</p><p>被拖下车之后，卡卡西又被斑扛在肩上，推开门，先是上了几步台阶，随后脚步声在某个很是空旷的场所里回响，空气中的防腐水和死亡的味道更浓重了，像是要嗜人心魂一般的，把卡卡西灵魂往地狱里拉近。</p><p>穿过空旷的场所，穿过一段狭长封闭的空间，脚步声折射到四壁又被打回来，单调而清冷。这次斑走了很久，间隔一段时间便会改变方向，垂直距离不断往下。他的脚步迈的很大，不是很宽阔的肩膀却稳稳的托着卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西的胃部长久的被斑的肩膀顶着，引发一阵阵强烈的不适，胃肠的翻滚，胃酸胃液的分泌激起卡卡西的强烈呕吐感。当他以为这段路程长到不会结束的时候，经过一小段材质有所不同的地面，斑停了下来。他们似乎进入了一个房间，白炽的光线一下子明亮起来。</p><p>斑将卡卡西放在了一块冰冷滑溜的台面上，斑的气息开始渐行渐远，丢下卡卡西直挺挺的躺在那里。等了许久都没有回来把他从黑布袋里拿出来和撕掉嘴上的胶带，他的喉中不禁唔唔出声。模糊中，卡卡西听到箱子被打开的锁声，金属碰撞声还有液体被抽出注入的声音。</p><p>脚步声又开始慢慢靠近。</p><p>眼罩和胶带被粗暴的扯掉。</p><p>“旗木卡卡西。”斑玩味的打量他，他勾起了嘴角，眼眸中隐含的某种东西令卡卡西极为不快。斑又缓缓走到卡卡西面前，两指捏住卡卡西的下巴，使其被迫抬起，“多会勾人的眼睛啊。”</p><p>卡卡西开始慌乱的扭动着身体，“滚开，别碰我。”微微颤动的睫毛水雾朦胧。</p><p>“放心，我对你没兴趣。只是想要你的眼睛，仅此而已。”斑嘴角勾起笑容，目光锋利又冰冷。斑要取出这个勾引带土的卡卡西这该死的双眼，留他性命只是以此来惩罚告诫带土，背叛自己会是怎样的下场。</p><p>卡卡西又闻到浓重的药和消毒水的味道，他的头皮不禁有点发麻。</p><p>脖颈处很快挨了一针，有冰凉的液体注入了他的血管，是麻醉剂吧，卡卡西昏昏沉沉的摇着头，很快又陷入了黑暗。只是模模糊糊中听到斑的呢喃，“别急啊，卡卡西，等取出你眼眶里的东西，很快你又能活蹦乱跳了。”</p><p>模糊的意识中，卡卡西感觉到斑剥开了他的眼睛，娴熟的在周围消了毒。冰冷锋利的手术刀轻轻划过他的眼角，随即，果断的切开。皮肤被割破时倒是觉得不痛，只是那刀刃在眼眶更深处搅动的触感，疼痛难耐，身体却动弹不得，任由浓浓的血腥味不断的涌进他的鼻腔。</p><p>这是，自己的血的味道！</p><p>手术台上任斑宰割的卡卡西，突然想起了带土。他似乎可以感应到在不远处的他，也为自己担忧焦急的心情。</p><p>眼睛很快被取出来了，卡卡西听到物体落入液体中的水声，盖子被盖上。他万念俱灰的躺在冰冷的手术台上，慢慢的等待着麻药醒来过，犹如等待死神的宣判，度秒如年。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>半小时过去了。</p><p>卡卡西中间在疼痛中醒来了一次，他焦急的打开眼皮，却是一片漆黑，他什么也看不到，只剩看不到世界的痛苦，和失去光明的绝望。在身体的疼痛和心里的打击和摧残下，卡卡西又沉沉睡去。</p><p>又不知过了多久。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>卡卡西渐渐从麻药中完全醒来。</p><p>想要睁眼，却发现眼皮有力使不上，又缓缓伸出一只手，颤抖的抚上了自己的眼睛的位置。空荡荡的眼眶，在隐隐作痛，湿润的纱布渗着温热的液体。卡卡西的视线里，五彩斑斓的世界消失不见了，现在除了黑暗，还是黑暗。</p><p>自己真的失去了双眼？</p><p>不信！我不信！</p><p>卡卡西想哭，空洞的眼眶却挤不出一滴眼泪。</p><p>卡卡西想叫，麻醉剂的延迟效应却令他有口无言。</p><p>他听到斑正在收拾着金属器具的声音。</p><p>痛苦，绝望，恼怒，愤恨！</p><p>挣扎着把头转向声响发出的方向，卡卡西低声开口，“你对我的所做所为，已经足够把你送进监狱了。或者，你更愿意尝一尝我受过的滋味？”对于这个冷酷无情又残忍的男人，卡卡西空洞的眼眶被蒙着纱布，伸手摸上去仿佛有鲜血至指缝间流出，他毫不掩饰憎恶之意，“像你这种人肯定上不了天堂，我真希望可以做你的死神，送你下地狱！”</p><p>然而卡卡西的愤怒，却换来了斑的玩味一笑，“随时奉陪。”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>子夜将至。</p><p>这一觉带土做了很多杂乱无章的梦，多半是因为被斑暴打一顿后，身体的疼痛。</p><p>窗外，迷蒙的月色中，天空中成群的蝙蝠在空地里飞舞着四处转悠，除了雾气还有双眼会发光的猫头鹰站在枝头，等待那即将落网的猎物。</p><p>冥冥中似乎听见了卡卡西的呼唤，带土猛的坐起身来。</p><p>突然双眼一阵剧痛，致使他睁不开眼来。</p><p>“斑？”</p><p>挣扎着从床上滚了下来，从地上爬起，带土又忍着疼痛扶着墙壁，推开了卧室的房门。“斑？”走过客厅，餐厅，厨房，卫生间，浴室，书房···极目四望，哪里都没有见到斑的踪影。</p><p>这么晚了，斑去哪了？</p><p>双眼的剧痛又阵阵袭来。</p><p>卡卡西？</p><p>难道斑真的去找卡卡西麻烦了？！</p><p>焦急的推门而出，带土捂着受伤的腹部，艰难的穿过后院的灌木丛，在血雾浓重的后院仓库里，他终于看到了卡卡西。他穿着警校校服站在那里，苍白憔悴的脸上绑着纱布，微动面容像是在对旁边的人说着什么，带土却只瞧见他的嘴一张一合，听不见任何声音。</p><p>以最快的速度朝那一抹银色飞奔而他去，忽视了他双眼上蒙着的纱布，只因见到卡卡西的兴奋，令带土将他整个拥入怀中，抱紧他，亲吻他。</p><p>宛若来自地狱的低沉笑声令带土转头。</p><p>血雾弥漫的月华中，斑身披着的黑色风衣，黑色张扬的长发在风中起舞。他静静的看着带土，唇角勾起的弧度魅惑，笑意张狂。</p><p>再转头看向卡卡西，他绑着纱布的双眼开始流泪，血雾的弥漫下，犹如血泪！</p><p>“带土··”卡卡西哽咽着带土的名字，身体微微战栗。</p><p>斑真的夺走了卡卡西的眼睛！</p><p>一个令带土痛彻心扉后悔不已的事实，赤裸裸的摆在了他的面前。</p><p>揪起了斑风衣的领口，带土嘶吼出声，“斑！我说过什么，我说过让你永远也不要去找卡卡西的麻烦！我和他已经分手了！我说过的话在你心里就这么没有分量吗？我宇智波带土在你心里就这么没有地位吗？你为什么要伤害卡卡西，你为什么要夺去他的眼睛！眼睛呢，斑，卡卡西的眼睛，你快还回来！”</p><p>只是一瞬，带土听见玻璃瓶跌入地面的声音。</p><p>砸碎，破裂，液体渗出。</p><p>卡卡西的眼睛被斑狠狠的踩在脚下。</p><p>斑，不要————</p><p>眼球被碾碎的声音让带土自恍惚的状态下清醒过来，盯着斑的眼眸火焰燃烧，眼神锐利逼人。爱，恨，情，仇，一时间说不清的纠结，说不出的痛。</p><p>回望了一眼站在原地没有动作的斑，带土不顾身体的被斑暴打一顿后的疼痛，抱起卡卡西就往医院跑。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>雨隐城区中心医院。</p><p>撞开层层患者，带土抱着卡卡西闯进了外科大楼，“急诊，急诊在哪里！！”带土嘶吼的嗓子已经沙哑。</p><p>似乎是被遍体鳞伤的带土所惊，坐诊的医生连忙急呼，“快来人，这里有个患者受了严重的外伤，颅骨好像开裂了，需要做手术缝合！”</p><p>慌乱中，几个医护人员急忙推着手术平车撞了进来。</p><p>一个医生走向带土试图询问情况，“头晕不晕，想不想吐？”</p><p>“老师，需不需要给他照ＣＴ，受伤这么严重，会不会有颅内出血的意外？！”一个年轻的实习医生向他的老师问道。</p><p>带土皱起眉推开了年轻的医生，“不，不！不是我！救他，救救他的眼睛！把我的给他！”他指着怀里眼睛绑着纱布的卡卡西，又顺势把他轻柔的放进了手术平车内，“医生求你救他，把我的眼睛给他！”</p><p>卡卡西他因为自己！</p><p>卡卡西他因为自己受伤了！</p><p>自己对不起他！自己有罪！自己理应补偿！</p><p>“这···？”医生疑惑的看了看带土，又转头看向卡卡西，“跟我来吧。”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>手术室内。</p><p>带土和卡卡西被同时注入了麻药。</p><p>逐渐失去意识的带土，伸手试图去牵躺在他旁边，只有一床之隔的卡卡西，却因麻药的起效，伸出来的手缓缓坠落。</p><p>卡卡西，这样的话就算我对你做错事的补偿吧。</p><p>卡卡西，我保证不会再因为我而让你受到伤害。</p><p>卡卡西，我发誓从今天开始，你，由我来保护。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>翌日。</p><p>雨隐城中心医院。</p><p>斑还是像往常一样，按时来医院上班。</p><p>一进医院就听到几个小护士躲在一旁讨论着昨晚手术急救室发生的事。</p><p>“昨天那两个人是情侣吗？真令人感动！”</p><p>“是啊，居然自愿捐献了一只眼睛给他···”</p><p>“自己伤的那么重不管不顾，还要先救恋人···”</p><p>“对啊，也不知道是谁这么残忍，把他的眼睛挖走了。”</p><p>“这就是爱情吧··好羡慕···”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>宇智波带土，你竟然敢！</p><p>斑蹙起眉头大步朝带土的病房走去。</p><p>推开了病房的门。</p><p>明亮的病房里，只见一左一右，带土和卡卡西躺在病房里。带土左眼绑着纱布，卡卡西则是双眼都绑着纱布。斑又伸手检查了一下两人的床头卡，‘宇智波带土，局部麻醉，手术摘取左眼，缝合颅骨外伤。旗木卡卡西，全身麻醉，手术移植左眼，右眼永久缝合···’</p><p>正在给带土注射止痛药的小护士抬头，“噢，是宇智波医生来查房啊，他们情况现在很稳定，年轻的身体，估计很快就能恢复了呢。”朝斑微微一笑，小护士离开了病房。</p><p>“宇智波带土。”斑强忍着怒气，连名带姓的叫他。</p><p>听到熟悉的声音，带土选择装睡般的没有给与任何回应。</p><p>“我知道你醒着的，局部麻醉而已，带土。”斑径直走到了带土床前。</p><p>缓缓的睁开了仅剩的右眼，带土试着不去看斑的别过头去，“冲着我来，斑。卡卡西他被我欺骗，被我玩弄，已经够可怜了，你不要再去碰他了。”</p><p>被你欺骗？被你玩弄？</p><p>宇智波带土，你确定你不是动了真感情？</p><p>本想着如果带土低头向他认错的求他，斑打算原谅他这次忤逆自己的愚蠢的动作。可是带土居然开口闭口都是卡卡西，这个名字就像是一根刺一样，深深的进他的心里，活生生的隔开了他与带土的距离。</p><p>斑缓缓跳动的心脏逐渐失去了原本该有的温度，“以后宇智波宅这个家，你不用再回来了。宇智波带土，你想去哪里，想和谁在一起，我也不会再管。我们之间的关系，就到此为止。”</p><p>听到斑要和自己决裂，带土挣扎着想要起身，身体却软绵绵的又倒回了床里。</p><p>“斑！不要赶我走··斑！”</p><p>哐啷————</p><p>斑已经离开了病房，关门时发出巨大的声响，仍在带土耳边余震尚存。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>在斑狠言狠语的刺激下，来不及等卡卡西醒来说声告别，带土的眼睛和额头还绑着纱布，在伤口还没愈合的情况下，他就倔强的偷偷提前出院了，然后又独自艰难的往家的方向走。</p><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>带土孤独的站在门口，不知站了多久，等了多久。忍不住又想起斑今天在病房里对他的态度，心情顿时变得格外低落。终于，他还是没有敲响那个盯了不知多久的大门。</p><p>跌跌撞撞，带土不舍的离开了大宅，斑的家，自己生活了十六年的地方。</p><p>大雨，一如既往的冲刷着这个似乎永远没有晴空的雨隐城区。这一刻，带土突然间发现了这个永远阴雨绵绵的城市，正是被这柔情的细雨洗去了阴霾的脉脉温情，和那阴雨过后所沉淀下来的人世繁华。</p><p>只是，这样美好的城市，再没有他的立足之地。</p><p>走的累了，就坐在马路旁的人行阶梯上。</p><p>饿了，就只能让自己饿着。</p><p>没有住所，没有食物，没有钱。</p><p>斑，我真没用。</p><p>离开你的我要去哪里，能去哪里，离开你的我什么也不是，什么也做不了。</p><p>他宇智波带土，这辈子的命都是斑的。</p><p>他可以什么都不要，就是不能不要斑。</p><p>他们的确有过一段快乐时光，但是幸福总是转瞬即逝。</p><p>总觉得那甜蜜的爱恋不该属于他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十章　幸福的开端</strong>
</p><p>永远不要在自己寂寞的时候找个同样寂寞的人来做恋人。</p><p>可他宇智波带土，偏偏不吃这一套。</p><p>艰难的度过一个月风餐露宿的煎熬，带土全身上下脏的犹如一个可怜的拾荒者。寂寞又怎样，流浪街头又怎样，他都已经习惯了。没错，斑，是我有错在先，但刻意去伤害别人的身体就是你的错！蓄意伤害，是犯罪，是谋杀。我不是你，伤害别人的事我做不到！我就是要破罐子破摔，死了更好，只是不知道你的心也会不会痛，会不会悔。</p><p>木叶城区街道。</p><p>阳光明媚，万里晴空。</p><p>不知不觉中，自己怎么又走回这里了呢。还是说，这里其实有自己美好的回忆和过往，使自己的身心都在留恋。</p><p>带土抬头望向碧蓝的天空，阳光照耀的他睁不开眼。却在不经意间，抬眼皮的一瞬愣住了，他看到街道的那头一个人朝他缓缓走来，那一头挺立的银发在阳光下摇曳。</p><p>那独有的发色，他再熟悉不过了。</p><p>带土抬手捂住了嘴，他现在只想挖个洞钻进去。怎能让卡卡西看到自己失魂落魄的丢脸样？！转身要走，身体却不自觉的定住，挪不开脚步。别过来，卡卡西，别过来，千万别过来···带土在心里祈祷着，可越来越接近的脚步声却令带土异常懊恼和后悔，自己为什么要选这个时间来这个地方。</p><p>神啊，让我变成空气消散掉吧。</p><p>卡卡西最终还是走过来了。当看清带土时，卡卡西一下子也愣在了原地。只见他的带土浑身上下脏兮兮的，张扬的黑发也因长期没洗的原因，一簇一簇的黏在一起，左眼还绑着纱布，只是那纱布已然失去了它原有的白色，只是布满泥水污垢，似乎还渗着暗红的血色。</p><p>两人之间只相隔了一米的距离，却僵硬的站着无人话语。</p><p>“带土···”卡卡西送上了一个显得有些僵硬的微笑。</p><p>“好久不见，卡卡西···”艰难的笑容也在带土脸上呈现。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>一路走来，两人就这样有一句没一句的聊着。</p><p>“带土，你被斑赶出来了。”疑问的陈述句。</p><p>“没有的事，是我自己走的。”嘴巴硬的带土。</p><p>“去我的单身公寓住吧，不是很大，不过可以容得下你。”卡卡西偷偷看了带土一眼，然后强调般的重复了一遍，“你来住的话没问题。”</p><p>带土笑了，没有说话。</p><p>接下来的一段路程里，两个人一直进行着标准化一问一答的对话，带土觉得自己快要疯了，他真不知道卡卡西哪儿来的那么多问题，一个接一个，没完没了。</p><p>“带土，饿吗？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“回去给我做你爱吃的红豆糕。”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“眼睛还痛不痛？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“我们身材差不多，你可以穿我的衣服。”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“带土，你怎么不说话。”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“其实你不用为难的，我们可以···做朋友。”直到卡卡西说完最后一句，才头也不敢抬的落寞的别过头去。</p><p>卡卡西现在要和自己做朋友？做恋人不好吗，自己也是一个人啊。其实回想起自己被斑狠心赶走的那夜，他和斑恐怕以后都不会再有来往了，所以现在不管在自己怀里的人是谁，也与斑无关了。“没有为难，不是的，卡卡西，我们···重新在一起，”迟疑片刻后，带土又补充道，“如果你愿意的话··”眼眶忽然一阵发热，但他没能让泪水掉下来，他丢不起这个脸，已经够丢脸了，他不想被卡卡西称作爱哭鬼。</p><p>眼泪往心里流，带土终于明白了这是一种什么感觉。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>卡卡西警校开学一月后。</p><p>木叶警校学生公寓。</p><p>带土在公寓里做好了晚饭等卡卡西回家。</p><p>一进门，卡卡西将警校校服一脱，帽子一摘，随手一甩，便重重的躺在沙发上，失去了往常眼睛弯成玄月般的笑容，眉头深锁，看上去心情少有的低落。</p><p>“卡卡西？”厨房里的带土探出一个头关切的问道，“是不是学校有人欺负你了？不可能啊，天才帅气的卡卡西大家喜欢都来不及，谁敢欺负？”</p><p>沙发上的卡卡西没有回答，他左眼睁开一条缝，猛的发现带土正站在面前，神情担忧的看着他。卡卡西避开带土的视线，身子一转，回以清瘦的背脊，“啊，那个，带土，没事，学校很好，只是我自己不好而已。”</p><p>下一秒带土就把卡卡西整个拎了起来，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，他有点生气，“这可不像你···帅气又天才的旗木卡卡西，你在学校不是一直都毒舌又心高气傲到不行，今天怎么回事？”带土连名带姓的叫他，带着一丝咬牙切齿般的气愤。</p><p>卡卡西沉默。</p><p>其实，木叶警校校长在卡卡西眼睛受伤后，本是想要劝退他的，因为警校训练严格，身体上的残缺将会导致，受训者可能无法承受身心疲惫的魔鬼式训练，而且即使艰难的毕业了，但是要在那之后成为一名优秀的警察，因为缺少的生理上的一些功能，对卡卡西来说根本不再可能实现，而且如果给予他特权的话，对其他学生来说也是一种不公平的待遇。可偏偏支持卡卡西的学生占到学校人数的90%以上，他们联名向校长上书请求他网开一面，不要让才考进学校的卡卡西就这样失去了读书的机会，校长这才以卡卡西第一名的成绩考进学校的借口，留住了他。</p><p>可是校长说的没错，只有一只眼睛确实让卡卡西的行动力，变得比常人要缓慢许多。比如说他失去了判别立体空间距离的能力，比如说他的视线比常人狭窄三分之一，比如说他比其他同学更容易摔倒，又比如说···越来越多的不适应，和落差感，使得卡卡西失去了往日的笑颜，开始变得抑郁沉闷易怒。</p><p>卡卡西微微笑着，感到即可悲又愤怒，“你也知道我以前帅气又天才？但是现在的我··只是个连普通学生都不如的笨蛋吊车尾··”都是拜他所赐，宇智波斑，卡卡西他从来都没有如此痛恨一个人，这个毁了他学业，毁了他一生的人。</p><p>“你是瞧不起···我给你的眼睛？”带土蹙起眉，终于明白卡卡西在想什么了，放下了拎着他的手，双手又环上去，紧紧抱住了他，“你不是笨蛋，不是吊车尾，卡卡西，<strong>不管学校的那些人怎么说，在我心里，你永远都是最帅最棒的天才卡卡西···</strong>”</p><p>虽然卡卡西认为带土说的不全对，但是听他这么郑重这么认真的解释，卡卡西也开始认真的看着他。因为带土的问题让他沉默了，通过带土给的眼睛，卡卡西清楚的看到带土的眼眸中涌动的情绪复杂，却关心又热切。</p><p>盯了半响。</p><p>卡卡西终于开口，“对不起，带土，我没有要怪你的意思，谢谢你救了我。”</p><p>然而卡卡西道歉的话却让带土越来越不舒服，他松开了抱着卡卡西的手，看着这样的卡卡西，带土哑然走回了厨房。</p><p>卡卡西，为什么你从来都不怪我。</p><p>卡卡西，为什么你要对我这般迁就。</p><p>卡卡西，你越是这样，越是让我觉得自己是个垃圾，越是觉得痛恨自己。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>开学一段时间后，因为带土的鼓励和卡卡西自己的努力，卡卡西终于用带土给的一只眼，重拾光明，并艰难的适应了警校艰苦的训练。而带土天天呆在家除了家务就是做饭，他觉得异常的无聊。</p><p>晨，天气晴朗。</p><p>卡卡西一早就穿戴整齐准备出门，去上课。</p><p>厨房里的带土刚刚才把早餐端出来，看到卡卡西要走，连忙叫住他，“卡卡西，早餐都不吃就走了吗？”带土不悦，害自己白幸苦一早上。</p><p>“啊··要迟到了，带土你自己吃吧。”卡卡西整了整领带，推门走了。</p><p>带土瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，明明才七点，况且宿舍离教室那么近。</p><p>混蛋！</p><p>卡卡西敢骗我！</p><p>脱下了围裙，带土偷偷摸摸的跟踪在卡卡西后面。他倒要看看卡卡西这么早出门，到底在忙些什么。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>木叶警校练习场。</p><p>椭圆形的操场里，带土看见脱掉校服只留了一件贴身白色T恤的卡卡西，正在擦着额头上的汗，汗水黏湿了他的衣服，他正在卖力的一圈又一圈的跑着。缓缓的走到操场看台的阶梯上坐下，带土的余光不小心瞄到旁边的一个身影。带土愣了一下，棕色短发被晨风吹起，手里拿着毛巾矿泉水，咖啡色的眼眸正目不转睛的盯着，看台下在操场上跑步的卡卡西。</p><p>这个女孩是在等卡卡西吗，她是卡卡西的同学？</p><p>这时，操场那头又传来一个男人的声音。</p><p>“卡卡西，你也这么早！和我比试一下！”西瓜头朝卡卡西那边大喊招手。</p><p>操场上的卡卡西似乎一脸不情愿的答应了。</p><p>接下来的场景就是，在空手肉搏中，体力已经在之前的晨跑中耗尽的卡卡西，被凯按在地上‘摩擦’。</p><p>今天是怎么回事？</p><p>先是一个女孩帮卡卡西又拿毛巾又递水，然后又是这个浓眉毛的狗皮膏药黏着卡卡西欺负！</p><p>一个个的！</p><p>混蛋！</p><p>带土今天好像异常的暴躁。</p><p>翻身越过栏杆，带土直接从两米高的看台上跳了下去。冲到擒住卡卡西手的凯旁边一抬腿就是狠狠一踹，“卡卡西，你没事吧？”</p><p>“带土？”卡卡西先是一惊，然后转头连忙伸手去扶被踹倒在地的凯，“凯，你没事吧？”</p><p>“没事！”凯笑着抓住了卡卡西伸过来的手，“继续！”</p><p>“卡卡西？”带土对卡卡西的反应很是失望，又有一些不甘，期待着回应却又好像突然明白了什么似的闭上了嘴，站起身来。</p><p>站在看台上一直没吭声的女孩，突然出现在带土面前，“请问你是卡卡西的恋人吗？我经常听他提起你。”女孩伸出一只手来，“你好，我叫原野琳。”</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p>卡卡西经常在他的同学面前提起自己吗。</p><p>也许是自己疑神疑鬼的小心眼，才会发生刚刚那些事。可是，就算只是老室友老同学，就刚才那样，那距离也靠的太近了！</p><p>“宇智波带土。”但他还是出于礼貌，握住了琳伸出来的手。</p><p>阳光下。</p><p>带土又将目光又瞥向了卡卡西，堪称仔细的打量了一下自己认识了四年的他。上警校以后的他不再被允许戴口罩了，头发还是朝上竖着，但是塌了不少，看上去没那么嚣张了，脸上的线条比以前更消瘦了，下垂的眉梢和少了笑容的嘴角也是和从前不一样了。</p><p>数秒的沉默，换做眼神的示意。</p><p>卡卡西冰冰凉的声音差点没让带土气得咬碎了牙，“以后不许来我上课的地方。”并给他丢了个‘快回家’的眼神。</p><p>收回目光，带土撇了下嘴，发出一声冷哼。</p><p>————‘以后不许来我上班的地方。’回想起那次自己那次去斑上班的地方找他，却被他狠狠砸晕的事，带土心里不是滋味。</p><p>斑是这样，卡卡西也是这样。</p><p>一个个的不想要自己出现在公众的视线里。</p><p>自己的就那么让人觉得丢人现眼吗？</p><p>苦笑，双手插进口袋里，带土转身离开了操场。</p><p>带土啊···</p><p>爱如指间砂，抓的越紧流失的越快。</p><p>这么浅显的道理，你难道不懂吗？</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>后来的一段时间里，见不到斑的带土，不知是出于爱还是恨，除了白天在家做饭做家务，夜里他都会出门在外面喝酒鬼混，他以此来麻痹自己的身心。当然带土自己没钱，挥霍的全部都是卡卡西的，而卡卡西却从未抱怨过一句，毕竟带土为了救他，自愿捐献了一只眼，这足以使本来就喜欢带土的卡卡西对他更是死心塌地。每晚，带土都会醉酒晚归，有时一回家就倒头大睡，有时回家就借着酒劲对卡卡西使用暴力。</p><p>一天夜里。</p><p>带土一进门就把卡卡西推倒在冰凉的地板上，然后如猛兽一般猛扑，死命的咬住他。</p><p>卡卡西也不知道他到底反抗了没有，只记得肌肤摩擦的触感，身体被狠狠摁住的强硬，难以形容的疼痛和带土一直在流泪的眼睛。</p><p>“放手！”卡卡西试图挣脱带土发狂般的撕咬，“带土，你发什么疯？”</p><p>带土把脸窝进卡卡西的颈侧，手臂紧紧环住他的肩膀，手指插进他泛着月色光泽的美丽银发，“卡卡西，以后我就只剩下你一个人了···”</p><p>地上的卡卡西没有回应，也没有动。</p><p>带土的体温是热的，他却觉得冷，打心里往外渗透着寒意。</p><p>沉默中。</p><p>卡卡西被扔上床，他依然记得黑暗中带土闪烁的眼神，和他那冲击着他耳膜的喘息声。带土一句话也没有说，卡卡西也是，因为他们都没有余暇开口说话。</p><p>带土着吻卡卡西，他有些烦躁的解开他的扣子，撕扯，忽然有种强迫一般的怪异快感。当卡卡西全身赤果的呈现在他面前时，他的粗暴野蛮也就到此为止，开始变得温柔。</p><p>整间屋子都弥漫着带土的酒气和他身上独有的阳刚的味道。卡卡西一辈子都忘不了他抚上带土脊背时引来他的细微颤动，带土用感动一般的眼神看着卡卡西，只是不知道那漆黑的眼中，还有多少别人的影子。</p><p>卡卡西只能竭尽所能的隐藏眼中的恐慌和不安，只是把渴求传达给他，他不想让带土知道他有多害怕。 他害怕占有自己过后的带土，会再一次狠心不负责任的离他而去。他害怕玩腻了自己的带土，会慢慢的开始厌倦。</p><p>两人都不是未谙世事的少年，卡卡西也清楚他会做什么，这是恐惧的根源，但情欲并不能冲淡慌张，两种感觉交缠在一起让卡卡西全身都发抖。</p><p>抱住卡卡西的带土忽然停下了动作，他看着卡卡西，解读着他眼中的迷惑，然后给了他一个微笑，“不要怕我，卡卡西···”吻下去，带土低声呢喃，“我不会再离开你了。”像是做出了一个郑重的承诺。</p><p>听到后半句时，卡卡西的眼泪瞬间决堤，他像在汪洋中觅到了救命稻草一般死死攀住他，他觉得有带土在就什么都不用怕了，连恐惧两个字本身都不用怕了，那句话有一种魔力，让自己放心的就给了他，让卡卡西死心塌地的发誓这辈子只爱他一个人。</p><p>“我是在乎你的。”带土沉声说。</p><p>不是什么豪言壮语发誓赌咒安慰保证，却让他前所未有的感动。带土是在乎他的，不然为什么要在他被带土最深爱的人夺去双眼时，义无反顾的分享给自己一只他的眼睛？不需要‘喜欢’或是‘爱’这样感天动地的字眼，带土早已用实际行动证明卡卡西在他心中的地位和重要性。</p><p>卡卡西得到前所未有的满足，带土在乎自己。他说他在乎自己，卡卡西觉得这便是最动听的告白。有这一句，再别无他求。情到深处，卡卡西狠狠的回吻他，吻到他的目光和身体都着了火。</p><p>时间能改变一切，是这样吗？</p><p>疯狂的索取之余，带土反复的质问着自己。</p><p>在卡卡西鼓励和奖赏一般的回吻后，带土允许了心里对斑的某种感情稍稍复苏了一点。</p><p>那一刻，带土他真的又动摇了，他想试图放弃潜意识里对斑的抵抗，试图回忆起和斑在一起的过往，甚至试图再次伤害现在给与他鼓励与爱的，卡卡西。</p><p>带土！</p><p>他在心里狂扇自己耳光。</p><p>这样做的话，你和斑到底有什么区别，他伤卡卡西的眼，你伤他的心。</p><p>其实，你和斑就是一类人，都是该下地狱的恶魔！</p><p>斑早就说过，‘你就是我’。</p><p>或许，他是对的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 11-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第十一章　诀别的爱人</strong>
</p><p>黑白绝孪生兄弟，原先是斑年少时在雨隐城区的初中高中同学，也是斑在遇到带土前在外面鬼混时的小弟，因为妈妈辉夜在一场意外中被人打死，他们当时在场的‘带头大哥’斑却对她见死不救，所以一直怀恨在心，想着总有一天要让害死妈妈的人血债血偿，当然包括斑在内。当他们打听到带土那个总是跟在斑身后的跟屁虫糯米糕，被斑赶出了家门的好消息后，两人有点压制不住喜出望外，相互抱起转起了圈圈。</p><p>二对二也许胜率不高。</p><p>可是二对一可就不一样了。</p><p>黑白绝两兄弟经过半年的精心谋划和准备后，他们打算在最近几天就动手。</p><p>那就是，杀死斑！</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>带土走后的半年里，斑的生活其实也没有发生太大的变化。他还是按时上下班，生活安静又平淡如水，只是心里仿佛缺失了什么东西，好像是几滴血，又好像是一块肉。深夜里，斑也常常会想念带土，会想放下面子把他找回来，抱紧他亲吻他，告诉他自己原谅他了。可本性骄傲又不可一世，加上带土对自己的背叛，对爱的不忠诚，使斑每次都狠狠的放下了这个念头。</p><p>不，绝不原谅！</p><p>或许是因为，太爱你的缘故吧。</p><p>这天，斑还是像往常一样开车回家。只是今天不知怎的多了几台手术，导致下了夜班后的他，回到家已是深夜。</p><p>把车停好，刚靠近大宅门口的斑就发现不对劲。他看到大门旁一地的窗户碎片和碎片上的斑斑血迹，似乎和上次带土偷偷回家来找他的场景如出一辙。心里说不出是开心还是疑惑的心情油然而生。本来还想好好考虑分析一下，可能出现的家里进贼的危险情形，斑的脑袋却被‘带土回来了’的喜悦带进了万劫不复的不测之渊。</p><p>斑打开了门。</p><p>哼，臭小子，尽玩些小孩子玩的捉迷藏游戏。带着对带土的思念和渴望，斑迅速一手甩掉了单肩包，一手扯掉领带，开始一颗一颗的解开自己衬衣的纽扣。看我这次不好好推倒你，以解上次心头之恨。</p><p>完全放松了警觉的斑，毫无防备，被一直躲在门后的黑绝用浸过乙醚的手帕捂住了嘴。迷药不断的刺激着斑的鼻子，进入肺，扩散入血液，神经。斑的脑子里开始像放电影般闪过许多场景，过去的，今天的，未知的···他渐渐沉入了梦境。</p><p>不知过了多久，身体上传来的异样感觉令斑惊醒。</p><p>睁开双眼，却什么也看不见。他的眼睛被蒙住，手脚也被捆住了。</p><p>房间内飘荡着似曾相识的气味，耳畔传来的黏糊喘息却很陌生。斑下意识的歪过头去，避开那陌生的气息，“谁？！”</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>愉悦沙哑的低笑声震颤着斑的耳膜，“可爱的小狼王，还记得我们吗？”</p><p>“黑绝？”斑咬紧牙关，在极目的黑暗中努力挣扎着想要逃脱。</p><p>嘿嘿————</p><p>“多亏了你赶走了那讨人厌的小狼崽呢。”白绝也低声调笑。</p><p>无法挣脱，斑干脆放弃了挣扎，沉声道，“想怎样？”简单明了，直切正题。</p><p>“想怎样？”黑绝恶质的笑着，一边拍着斑的侧脸，一边玩弄他的长发，“或许在你死之前，我们两兄弟可以···”</p><p>话音未落黑绝沉重的身体压了上来，潮润微凉的唇随即封堵了斑的嘴。又臭又脏的舌试图撬开斑的牙关，没过几秒便被斑反咬了一口。</p><p>“唔···”黑绝呼痛离开，重重的在斑脸上打了两个耳光。</p><p>斑开始眼冒金星，血腥味四溢，“要杀就快动手，别做那么多废事！”</p><p>“啧，傲娇的小狼王。”白绝又压了上来，“我可不像黑绝那么粗暴，我会温柔对你的··听话就不会痛。”他低低威胁着，黏糊的舌在斑胸前游走。</p><p>斑咬着牙，保持沉默。</p><p>呃————</p><p>被摸到重点的斑，又开始忍不住大喊出声，“畜生！废物！乌合之众！劝你们最好马上杀死我，最好马上让我断气，杀不死我，小心我挖出你们的眼睛去喂狗！”</p><p>“骂吧，你骂的越大声，我们越激动呐！！”</p><p>“你知道你这副欲求不满的样子，有多么吸引人吗？”</p><p>啊哈哈哈————</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>天空，夜月正明。</p><p>仿佛下一秒便是清晨。</p><p>直至，窗里挤进一缕天边微薄的红光，穿透微掩的窗帘，投射进来。</p><p>房间内一片狼藉般的弥漫着血腥味，和不知名的液体味。</p><p>斑已经被折磨的快要疯掉，死掉。</p><p>还没来得及等到，和爱人诀别的最后一口气。</p><p>四周逐渐恢复了寂静。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>木叶警校公寓。</p><p>夜，红月如血，风，带来不详的气息。</p><p>倒在床头昏睡的带土脑袋里一片混沌，那个他深爱的人的名字似黑暗中的星火闪耀，“斑··斑··”他的唇微微翕动，无法言喻的痛充溢了胸口。</p><p>带土嗅了嗅，好像是腥恶与死亡的气息。</p><p>嗡嗡————</p><p>像是血液从血管里流逝的汩汩声。</p><p>带土滑进了一个漆黑幽暗的梦境里。黑暗中传来的笑声在四周执著回响，就像穿越了几个世纪。他看见，四周都是巨石的中间，斑躺在上面，他赤裸的上身纹着一个貌似是别人的脸庞。走近观察，斑的头发散乱在地上，面部失去神采，身体依旧是冰凉，只是再也听不到斑呼吸的声音，再也摸不到斑胸口的跳动！</p><p>身体，正在一点一点随风消散。</p><p>血色的月光照映着斑漆黑柔软的长发上，浸润，就像自己有生命一般。</p><p>斑闭着眼睛，血色尽失的双唇紧抿，表情隐忍而平静。</p><p>四周一片寂静，除了风刮过的空灵声。</p><p>突然，那双漆黑的眼眸睁开，突然变红又变紫，定睛望着带土。</p><p>随后，薄唇微启，“带土···”</p><p>“斑！”猛的从床上坐起，带土嘶喊出声。床单被褥全部被自己的汗水浸湿，用手一抹额头，汗却似血红色。身心的痛感仍未消失，就好像刚才梦境里死去的是自己一般，消逝的是自己的身体，而斑才是做梦的那个。</p><p>恢复了清醒之后，胸口的心脏犹自阵阵抽痛。</p><p>自己为什么会做那样诡异的梦？</p><p>难道是斑出事了？</p><p>门外传来了敲门声，卡卡西的语气焦灼，“带土，你怎么了？”</p><p>房门被打开。</p><p>带土紧紧的抱住了卡卡西，一言不发。</p><p>“怎么了，嘴角怎么都是血？”卡卡西轻抚着带土的唇，为他擦去血渍。</p><p>带土沉浸在卡卡西的气息中，耳边响彻他有力的心跳，胸口的不安情绪渐渐沉淀下来。</p><p>“没事，做了个噩梦而已。”带土朝他露出笑脸。或许自己该去见见斑，问问他最近过得好吗，以此来证明这只是个梦而已，从来都不意味着什么。带土推开了卡卡西，迅速起身下床，准备穿衣服。</p><p>卡卡西盯了他好一会，缓缓开口，“不睡了吗？”</p><p>“对不起。”看着他卡卡西稍显憔悴的面容，带土很心疼。</p><p>“不用担心我。去找他，需要我陪你去吗？”卡卡西轻扯嘴角。</p><p>带土摇头，同时回以微笑，“别，我自己去，外面冷。”不想斑看见卡卡西不开心，不想卡卡西看见斑而难过，独自一人，不忍心再狠心去伤害谁。可在卡卡西躺下的瞬间，带土眉头一蹙抿紧了唇。自己去见斑，此刻卡卡西的内心会是多么伤心，带土再度满心歉疚。卡卡西望着自己的眼神压抑着太多感情，带土的心开始绞成一团。</p><p>望着带土匆匆离去的背影，卡卡西扶着冰凉的门框，开始颤抖抽泣。等了五年，守了五年，忍气吞声了五年，在短短的时间里经历了失去双眼又失而复得般的获得带土的馈赠，在这种旁人用尽一生大概都不会经历的灾难痛苦，只是因为他相信带土，带土在乎他。卡卡西小心翼翼的回味着带土走时留下的温情，仿佛一用力，那温情就会破碎一地。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>出租车在宇智波宅停下了。</p><p>带土急冲冲的推开了虚掩的大门。</p><p>闯进卧室。</p><p>危险而可怕的气息蓦的迫近，来不及睁大眼睛。带土发现斑手脚被捆着，赤裸的身体静静的躺在床上，洁白的床单鲜血染红一片。貌似没有打斗过的屋内，里面却是一片狼藉。带土站在卧室门口，久久不敢靠近，他伸舌舔湿了微颤的双唇，抬起头。</p><p>“斑···”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“斑？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>冲到床头扑到了斑的胸口处感受，他已经没有了呼吸。</p><p>颤抖着又移到了脖颈处聆听，他已经没有了脉搏。</p><p>带土的世界，刹那天旋地转。</p><p>仿佛全世界都死了。</p><p>带土错愕的爬到斑的身上，他把的鼻尖贴着斑的脸颊，又扶着斑的手臂搭在自己的腰上，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，仿佛斑还活着，没有死去。</p><p>“斑！你睡够了？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>尽管是这么和谐的姿势，但他们却谁都没有动。</p><p>“斑，起来！”</p><p>“···”</p><p>斑闭着眼睛，带土目不转睛的盯着他。没想到斑他真的真的抛下了他，永远的离开了自己！死亡的气息，斑已离去的恐惧，带土痛苦的掐着自己的喉咙，尝试着真正窒息的感觉。直至脸色由红变紫，再变青变黑，才无力的放开。</p><p>跟最爱的人一起。</p><p>“虽不生同时，但求死同日···”脑海中浮现出这一句，带土不禁脱口而出。</p><p>但是斑再也不会睁开眼骂他笨蛋，再也不会用冰冷的身体抱他取暖，和斑那关心自己时而冰冷时而炙热的眼神，他再也见不到了。</p><p>想也不想，带土还是掠夺了那近在咫尺的，斑毫无血色冰冷的唇。</p><p>带土把已经失去体温的，斑的头按在自己的胸口，聆听他已经停止了的心跳，然后与斑已经死去的身体纠缠在一起，一整晚，只是静静的看那月光倾泻敲打在斑的脸上，无声的流淌，像他们一去不复返的幸福美好时光。</p><p>但是这样的日子不再属于他们，这样的宁静终于被打破了，在习惯了彼此的体温后，在他们早已淡忘长夜的寂寥前，只是哪一日那别离的冷却会重拾旧温，哪一时先离去的人会回头抚慰那深情的执着。</p><p>赐我永生的斑啊，你真的抛下我走了吗？</p><p>如果自己的生命就此终结，灵魂大概会与斑彻底融为一体吧。</p><p>斑的离去令带土的胸口心脏撕碎般疼痛，他试图自己了断性命来追随斑的脚步，可每一次的尝试却换来誓死不从的顽强的生命力的抵抗，不知试了多少次，痛了，累了，带土扔下了那把染血的手术刀，把他狠狠丢在枕边，温热的鲜血染红一片。</p><p>控诉，指责，愤怒，痛苦，无奈又悔恨。</p><p>带土的脸寸寸裂开，顿作青面獠牙狰狞的恶魔，带着前所未有的歇斯底里。</p><p>蹂躏了你的人，践踏了你的人，夺走你性命的人！</p><p>我要把他千刀万剐，碎尸万段！！</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>直到，日月的升起沉落。</p><p>太阳与月亮同时出现在绯色的天边，黄昏傍晚不同于麦穗成熟的颜色，而显出诡异的妖红，弥漫开来。</p><p>夜，黑暗，延伸向无垠的远方，没有止尽的暗吞噬着天地，让苍穹看起来像一座巨大的坟墓，葬送人间。</p><p>远去的时光，远去的人，那些曾经的记忆，渐行渐远。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>之后的几日平静如同死寂，带土再也没有回去卡卡西家。他决心狠心要把他和卡卡西这段时间以来，在一起幸福的回忆统统抹杀掉，以此来祭奠和安抚斑死去的灵魂。</p><p>不为别的，只因为自己的不坦率，自己的自私。爱上一个人总是想得到他的全部，然而带土却连自己的真心都没有给他，却连了解他都做不到。带土不知道自己此时是种什么心情，自虐的痛意和快感交织着压在胸口上，暗流在他的眼睛里涌动，他想折磨他想碰触自己的伤口，想让自己也体会痛的滋味，想让自己对斑曾经的感觉，也感同身受。</p><p>对不起，卡卡西。</p><p>我又一次没能遵守自己对你言不由衷的承诺。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>雨隐城区地下黑市。</p><p>带土压抑住痛失所爱的痛，重整心情，带着从斑被蹂躏处取下的施虐者的体液，来到了黑市，他四处打探，终于从鉴定体液所属的‘商人’那里得到了，虐待了又害斑惨死人的姓名。</p><p>居然是两个人！</p><p>不相信，无法想象斑当晚所遭受的痛和绝望。</p><p>带土错愕，痛哭，深深的悔恨无法言喻。</p><p>他把拳头握的咯吱作响，碾碎了装着施虐者体液的玻璃瓶，狠狠砸在地上。鲜血顺着被玻璃碎片划破的伤口，一滴一滴的坠落，仿佛肉体的疼痛相比于心里的创伤过于渺小，小到他好似身体失去感觉的植物人。</p><p>变卖掉了宇智波宅里一些值钱的东西，带土从黑市里换了一把乌黑的手枪，和满满两条子弹。从没拿过枪的带土，不觉开始颤抖。回想起在警校偷看到卡卡西举枪射击的场景，带土重拾信心，拉下保险栓，枪被上了膛。</p><p>斑，看我现在就去干掉那两个畜生，给你报仇！</p><p>带土闭上眼，黑暗中，全部都是斑的影子。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>雨隐城区高校附近。</p><p>带土把枪藏到外套内衬，他双手插进口袋，深深吸了几口气，故作镇定。</p><p>路灯照亮了街道那头，迎面走来的黑绝白绝两兄弟的丑恶的嘴脸。两人勾肩搭背，有说有笑，两人手里都抓着酒瓶，夹着香烟，好像喝醉了一般东倒西歪毫无防备的朝带土走来。</p><p>当两人走到带土面前时，他们手里的酒瓶被带土躲下，握紧酒瓶。</p><p>扬起，砸下。</p><p>鲜红的血从两人额头上涌出，他们栽倒在地。</p><p>根本来不及求饶，带土又拔出手枪，对准了那晚两人作案的‘凶器’处，狂开了不知多少枪。直至手枪里的子弹全部耗尽，直至路人纷纷尖叫抱头逃窜，直至警车的呼啸的警笛声若隐若现。带土才拾起散落在地上的酒瓶玻璃碎片，狠狠刺向两人的心脏处，用恨不能挖出他们的心，他们的肺的力道。直至自己握着玻璃碎片的手已经鲜血淋漓，直至地上的两人已经在痛苦和哀求中渐渐停止了呼吸。</p><p>待警察赶到之前，带土从裤子口袋里掏出一瓶汽油，洒在了两人身上，又点燃了打火机，重重摔在尸体上，便双手插进口袋，缓缓走进岔道口，离开了案发街道。</p><p>噗————</p><p>只看见熊熊烈火在带土身后燃烧着，几滴晶莹的液体自带土右眼流出，划过脸颊，流进心里。</p><p>斑，我帮你报仇了，你看见了吗？</p><p>斑，我痛了，我悔了，你可以回来吗？</p><p>斑，真的好想你。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>快步走回了宇智波宅。</p><p>往昔的一切，仍然历历在目。</p><p>带土一头撞进了大门，扎进了躺着斑尸体的床上。目标完成后的他，突然就累了乏了，不想再争了，不想再爱了，不想再匆忙了。就这样住在这里，陪在斑的身边，一辈子也不要出去了。然后神不知，鬼不觉，安安静静的呼吸，静悄悄的死去，不再伤害任何人，也不再被任何人伤害。不再去探究，不再去追问，那云端之上失火的天堂，究竟是多大的一片天地。</p><p>在那里，也是否有在等待他的爱人。</p><p>再见了。</p><p>斑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十二章　回魂之断片</strong>
</p><p>高高在上的天堂，俯视众生，是人人向往的净土。可是天堂里，没有爱他深入骨髓的带土的心，没有拥抱他守护他沉睡的带土的身，没有寒夜里温暖的体温，没有狂乱激烈的热吻，没有心与心的交流。</p><p>斑的鬼魂无法在怨念中消散。</p><p>斑的灵魂无法得到救赎。</p><p>斑的心无法被遗忘。</p><p>斑的身体将被长久保存，永垂不朽。</p><p>自带土从一个真实又虚幻的噩梦惊醒，匆匆离开卡卡西家后那晚，就再也没回来，没有告之去向，打听不到音讯。怎样都联系不到带土的卡卡西焦急的追了一路，直到宇智波宅大门口。</p><p>这个卡卡西只来过一次的地方，这个他仅在后院的仓库里瞥过一眼的地方，这个仅一次就差点毁了他一生的地狱。</p><p>心惊胆战的推开了虚掩的大门，卡卡西打量了一番这个看似陈旧，却可以称得上富丽堂皇的豪宅。大的出奇的客厅，没有被点燃的壁炉，落地的网格窗，高贵的绒布窗帘，复古的壁烛，旋转的回旋梯，除了地上一路延伸至卧室，那已经似乎干涸到暗红的斑斑血迹。</p><p>跟着血迹，爬上了楼梯，卡卡西推开了那间似乎是卧室的门。</p><p>悄无声息的站在门口，卡卡西发现卧室里，带土正躺在床上搂着一具身体，一动不动。</p><p>房间里的身体散发着阴森，死亡还夹杂着防腐剂，泡尸水的刺鼻气味。</p><p>“带···带土？”卡卡西只是站在卧室房门口，盯着床上的带土和他旁边的似乎是斑的身体，不敢擅自往前挪动一步。</p><p>“···”</p><p>“带土，你没事吧。”挣扎着向前移动。</p><p>“···”</p><p>卡卡西缓缓走近带土，在床边坐下。</p><p>就这样陪在带土身边，卡卡西发现带土搂着的身体居然是斑的尸体！那具身体似乎还被带土做了防腐处理。</p><p>见到卡卡西的靠近，带土什么也没话说，他轻柔的抱起斑被处理过的尸体，缓缓的走进了地下室。卡卡西担心的尾随着带土，他看见斑随即又被放进了一口红木做的木棺里，又被带土整个拖到了之前斑的卧室里。</p><p>静默到死寂，不知过了多久。</p><p>只见天际的那头，在不停的变幻着颜色，红的，紫的，黑的，白的。</p><p>有时候，带土会常常呆在卧室，一呆就是一整天，不吃不喝，一动不动，就连眼睛都没眨过一下，活似一尊雕像。</p><p>自那以后带土也再也没有开口和卡卡西说过一句话，甚至连一个眼神都没有。因为带土，或多或少，把痛失斑的帐算在卡卡西头上，但是，更多的是他自己头上。如果当初自己没有因为要想向斑证明，而擅自和假装和卡卡西在一起；如果当初自己果断一点，彻底斩断了自己和卡卡西之间的关系；如果当初自己没有听了斑的狠话，绝情又无情的头也不回的离开了宇智波宅，也许更久后的今天，斑还会是好好的活着，活在自己身边。</p><p>“带土，吃点东西吧。”卡卡西端着一碟红豆糕走进了斑的卧室。</p><p>“···”</p><p>没有得到带土的回应，卡卡西把碟子放在了床边的床头柜上，又从外面端了一杯热水走进来，“带土，你一个人静一静吧，我先走了，明天再来看你。”</p><p>哐啷————</p><p>卡卡西有些用力的关上了房门。</p><p>木棺里斑的长发，被那不轻不重的关门声呼的吹起，开始微微摆动。</p><p>带土这才抬头望向卧室房门的方向，开始绞尽脑汁的想象，卡卡西现在糟糕又担忧的心情。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>夏季结束前最后一次惊雷，最后一滴雨水，敲击着宇智波宅的屋檐，发出巨大的声响和强烈的震动。苏醒的天与地，于此声中迸发诡异的灵光，先是淡淡环绕的光晕，片刻过后便是耀眼的光芒，刺眼，震撼。</p><p>带土永远也忘不了那个迷乱放纵的夜，他觉得自己在犯罪，自己在玷污侵犯纯净的灵魂，但不知怎的，那种感觉反而更能激起他的欲望，知道他看见斑的眼泪才发现床上已经血迹斑斑。他前所未有的害怕，他抱着斑，用嘴笨拙的温柔安抚他。长发遮住了斑的大半边连，却可清晰的看到斑艰难的朝他微笑，那一瞬间，带土觉得他被神赦免了！没错，斑是他的神，带土的一切都有斑来安排，不管是生，是死，都应该由他来一手决定。</p><p>可是，他的斑已经不在了。</p><p>没什么能比这件事更能撕碎带土的灵魂。</p><p>斑已经不在了，真的是这样吗？</p><p>如果斑真的不在了，连同他的灵魂一同，去往了那天堂之上，永远的离开了自己，那为什么每当自己彻夜辗转难眠时，会有一双规律抚动的手抱紧环绕自己入睡。为什么每当自己寂寞痛苦到绝望的时候，会有一双冰冷却关切的眼眸在不停的注视着自己。为什么每当自己的心脏即将停止跳动时，会有一种熟悉的气息环绕在它旁边给与搏动的力量。</p><p>没有实质性的存款，没有其他的钻石珍珠。唯独这一所大房子，是斑走后留给带土唯一的遗产。无论如何，带土都不会离开这里。因为，这是他和斑之间，今生仅剩的联系了。</p><p>自从斑走后，带土就一直呆在大宅里不愿出门，担心带土会就这样饿死的卡卡西，只能在警校放假的每周周末，定期来宇智波宅给他送吃的喝的。最开始带土只是无视加拒绝，到后来的变成被动的接受和给予。只要是卡卡西喂到嘴边的食物或是水，他都会张口吞下。但是每次吃完后，他又会目光呆滞面无表情的靠回斑的木棺。</p><p>每每卡卡西都会深深的叹气，然后随便收拾一下屋子，就离开了。</p><p>不是想吓着卡卡西，但是带土每次都会转头目送卡卡西离开，直到他看到卡卡西彻底完全离开了大宅，才放心的靠回木棺，然后在本容不下两个身体的木棺里，硬挤进去，将自己和斑的身体紧紧相拥，然后缓缓入眠。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>宇智波宅。</p><p>夜，犹如斑临死前夜那般血雾迷朦。</p><p>风嗖嗖吹着无叶黑硬的树枝簌簌作响，树枝上的猫头鹰咕噜低叫了两声便受惊吓般的扑着翅膀飞走了，留下几片灰褐色的羽毛在风中偏偏起舞。</p><p>带土睁开眼睛，随之过往发生的一切点点滴滴的浮上来，在木棺里夜夜搂着斑的尸体入眠，仿若美好的梦境。掀开了木棺棺盖坐起身来，室内还是黑暗一片，低头再去查看斑的‘睡颜’，安静祥和。</p><p>“斑··”</p><p>“带土。”</p><p>冥冥中带土听到那熟悉又低沉的回应。从木棺里站了起来，一阵莫名的慌乱，带土从木棺里爬了出来，又慌张的回头检查了一下斑的身体，依然‘沉睡’那般，没有反应。</p><p>在带土失神之际，他感到身后有个黑影，正缓缓向他逼近。冰冷没有体温的手苍白无血色，从背后温柔得抱着抚摩着他的背。颈侧斑爱咬的位置传来的锐痛令带土闭上了眼睛，身体在兴奋和渴望中微微颤抖。</p><p>是谁，是斑吗？</p><p>不想回头，不敢回头。</p><p>怕回头以后看到不是斑，而是鬼魂鬼影。</p><p>怕回头以后看到的是斑，却带着令人惧怕的死人般的脸庞。</p><p>似曾相识的快感相当短暂，身后黑影停下了嘴里的动作，开始狂笑，黑影笑意张狂轻蔑。</p><p>哼哼————哈哈————</p><p>“带土啊··怎么不敢回头看我？”注视着带土兴奋却又微微颤抖的身体，“还是说你··没脸见我？”盯着带土的目光，阴森冰冷，声音空灵般的在房间内回荡，回声辗转犹存，仿佛不是来自这个世界。</p><p>听清背后黑影的话后带土惊呆了，眼眶突然间有些湿润。他激动的回头，心，再次慢了一拍。只见斑完完整整的站在他面前，手持一把巨大的团扇。什么都不曾改变，依然是一头张扬的黑色长发，一双迷人深邃的眼眸，只是以往的黑瞳现在变得煜煜闪着绚丽的殷红，就像灼灼燃烧着的地狱之火，蕴含着斑回归天地生灵，充满蛊惑的引诱和深不可测的力量。</p><p>带土激动的大喊出声，“斑！！”冲过去想要狠狠抱住，却从黑影身体里穿透过去，他扑了个空。猛的回头，却又好像忽然明白了什么似的，瞥了一眼木棺里斑的尸体，他失望的闷哼，“原来你没有回来···”</p><p>也就是说··现在这个斑是鬼影？</p><p>危险似火苗般瞬间自心头窜上。异样的灵异感令带土突然猛的从地上爬起，扭头就跑。</p><p>自己见鬼了！</p><p>“你要跑去哪里··带土··”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“离开我的你要去哪里··能去哪里··”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“你不是一直抱着我的身体不愿放开吗··”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“过来··到我身边来··”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“带土··”</p><p>“···”</p><p>冲出门去的时候鬼影低沉的笑声和空灵般的话语还在身后回响，吓得带土只想跑的更快些，离他越远越好。这种冰冷的目光，死亡的气息，回旋的视觉，犹如走不出的房中房，镜中镜，倒映着全部都是一个灵魂的身影，被看穿的心，被掏空灵魂一般异样的感觉，让落荒而逃的带土如同跌进一个永远也走不出的牢笼。</p><p>顿时天旋地转，带土头晕目眩的跪倒在原地。</p><p>身体想要逃，可灵魂却被禁锢住了，一瞬间陷入无底深渊。</p><p>幻觉总是不让人察觉般的出现，感觉到鬼影的步步逼近。带土只好开始乞求，“你别过来··我要去找卡卡西，我要去有卡卡西的地方。”只有他才能让我觉得安心，只有他才能给我安全感。</p><p>斑的鬼影转过身去，“就只有你和我不好吗？”他的声音极低，听上去像是在哭，“我不该夺走卡卡西的眼睛的，带土，原谅我。”即使只是灵魂鬼影，却仍然像有血有肉的人的身躯一般，斑的鬼影仿佛在微微颤抖。</p><p>瞪视着斑鬼影落寞的后背，带土感觉进退两难，他又试着靠近了那个时不时发着紫光的鬼影， “斑··”伸出手去触摸，“对不起，我不是那个意思，只是突然之间有点无法接受，”伸出的手又穿透了鬼影，带土一愣，“你给我点时间··”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>夜幕初降时分。</p><p>卡卡西还是像往常一样来宇智波宅给带土端饭送水，仿若一个下人。</p><p>咔嚓————</p><p>听到开门声的带土，惊悚的转过头，目不转睛的瞪着躺在书房沙发上斑的鬼影，他一手端着酒杯，闭着眼睛悠闲的喝着‘属于带土的体液’。带土的味道，真想念，真迷人，斑变态的想着，扯了扯嘴角，又将杯中的液体一饮而尽。</p><p>随着卡卡西渐近的脚步声，带土的脑袋在短暂的空白之后，开始浑身不自在起来，“斑！卡卡西他··能看见你吗？”</p><p>“你希望他能看见我吗？”斑的鬼影轻蔑的一扬眉梢，盯着带土，语气冷淡，“这么怕卡卡西撞见我？”</p><p>避开了斑鬼影的目光，带土神情不自然的说，“你··别吓着卡卡西，他怕鬼··”</p><p>一阵难耐的沉默。</p><p>“我不会再找卡卡西麻烦，我也不会阻止你们见面。”斑认真的说。</p><p>带土一颗悬着的心刚刚放下来，却又听斑慢悠悠的补充到，“前提是，证明给我看，证明在你心里，我更重要。比起卡卡西来说，你更爱我。”停顿了半秒，斑又强调，“证明的方法自己找。”</p><p>啪————</p><p>斑打了个响指，鬼影瞬间在带土面前消失不见，仿若人间蒸发。</p><p>正巧这时卡卡西提着食物爬上了二楼。</p><p>“啊··卡卡··西··”这是带土这段时间来第一次在卡卡西面前开口说话，并且叫的还是他的名字，字数不多，却结结巴巴做错事似的尬尴到不行，“卡卡··西，你··那个··”带土说着眼睛还时不时瞟着斑刚刚躺过的沙发。他也在自己下意识的开口中意识到，只有斑还在他身边，即使只是一具摸不到的灵魂。他的身体才是活的，他的心还能像正常人一样跳动，他才能不像一个植物人一样，失去自主动作和开口说话的行动力。</p><p>“带土！”卡卡西激动的冲上前，抱紧了带土，“你终于肯开口和我说话了！”</p><p>毫无防备，带土一不小心被卡卡西的突如其来的激动，大力的推到，躺倒在地上。正当他坐在地上看着卡卡西出神之际，骤然响起的深沉声音略带笑意，把他和卡卡西都扎扎实实的吓了一跳。</p><p>哈————</p><p>“卡卡西，带土会和你说话，你不感谢我？”</p><p>追着声音来源的方向，带土和卡卡西两人同时看了过去。只见修长的鬼影又惬意的躺在沙发上，他的长发全部被撩到额前，两只眼睛被长发半遮半掩。他一手托腮，衬托着那被他恶趣味乱画在脸上的红的青的，正玩味般的回望着盯着他的两人。</p><p>“宇智波斑··鬼··鬼··”卡卡西盯着沙发上的鬼影，虽说长发遮住了大半边脸，却毫不掩饰他就是宇智波斑的轮廓，他惊慌失措的从带土身上爬起来，转身逃离了宇智波宅。</p><p>“卡卡西，等等··不是这样的！”带土下意识的起身想要去追那被斑故意恶整，而受惊逃走的卡卡西。</p><p>却在下一秒被斑迫近的鬼影拉近，揽入怀中，“见到我你就只会想要逃吗？”</p><p>身体深处窜起的阵阵异样感让带土感到不安，他反手抓住了斑鬼影实体化的手腕，将它按在地面。斑冰冷的鬼影环绕着带土，他却觉得热，甚至额上竟开始冒汗。带土愤怒的瞪着斑，拼命压制住想去追回卡卡西的冲动，“斑！你还小吗？居然玩这种低级的恶作剧故意去吓他？”</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>斑虚化了他被抓着的手腕，有些欣慰，“臭小子，力气倒是不小··”他眼眸敛起，微微放着红光，低笑，“我吓他，你心疼了？”斑的张扬的长发开始像一只巨型黑猫发怒炸毛一般，突的根根立起。</p><p>抓不到，摁不住，斑的鬼影开始在房间里四处飘荡。而带土只能挥舞着无用的双手，在灯光昏暗的房间里‘起舞’。“斑！你别再幼稚的吃卡卡西的醋了，你就是我，我就是你，我的一颗心真实毫无掩饰，你看不到吗？！”</p><p>在空气中飘荡的鬼影突然一愣，斑停在空中，认真的思考了一瞬。似乎是在听到带土‘动情’的告白后，渐渐开始陶醉在带土霸道却不失温柔的微醺中，鬼影逐渐下落，直至触到地面，被带土接住。</p><p>“斑，你可以实体化的时间，好像变长了··”</p><p>温热的气息吹拂着斑的耳侧，眼睛开始变得水雾朦胧。斑想，时间确实是变长了，只是不知道在这样的身体状况下，他和带土是否还能做这样那样的事。</p><p>等待了许久，却没有了下文。</p><p>似乎没有等到带土什么特别的举动，斑的鬼影有些失落的在下一秒，恶狠狠的瞪了带土一样，带着一丝意味深长又别样的警告意味，便从带土怀里消失不见。</p><p>带土紧了紧怀里空空如也的双臂，仿佛周围斑的感觉犹未散去。他又摇了摇空荡荡的脑袋，闭上眼睛试图清除杂念去想象，却感应不到斑鬼影的任何气息，仿佛之前残留于自己怀抱的不过是虚空幻影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十三章　执着的守护</strong>
</p><p>接下来的一个月里，斑的鬼影似乎都不再出现在宇智波宅，也没再出现在带土身边。不知是因为寂寞还是想念，带土独自跑去宠物市场挑选了一只全身上下都是黑毛的长毛幼猫仔作为宠物，带回了家，并给他取名为小斑。</p><p>第五周夜里。</p><p>宇智波宅客厅。</p><p>带土正趴在地上一粒一粒的喂着小斑零食，想要训练他做‘趴下’的动作。然而小斑不但不领情，反而把带土抓的满脸都是伤。</p><p>刹时，一道黑影自带土身旁掠过，速度快得令他炫目。带土被扇蒙了一般，从地上爬起，发现客厅沙发上多了个黑色的身影。他看见黑色的鬼影正翘着腿，饶有兴趣的看着他和他的小斑。</p><p>“哼，自己都笨蛋成那样还想训练‘我’？”</p><p>“斑！”带土眼睛中满是兴奋，“我以为你不回来了。”</p><p>目光转到带土手里的小斑身上，“所以你就买了只猫，找了个替代品？”斑的双眼又开始微微泛着红光，只是对视一会便令幼猫仔听懂斑话似的，立马趴下后，便被斑轻轻的放回了地板。</p><p>注意到小猫咪对斑的服从，带土站起身来，不爽的感觉立马涌了上来，他踢了地上的幼猫仔一脚，“小斑，你怎么回事！到底是谁在喂你？”带土沉下了脸，声色俱厉。</p><p>小东西似乎愣了一下，立马开始抓斑躺在上面的沙发，便又被斑轻松抱起。带土看见小斑在他手里似乎是一副很享受的样子，收起了尖锐的利爪，嘴里喵咪咪软绵绵的叫着在斑怀里撒娇，眯起的小眼睛中满满的幸福。</p><p>带土简直火大，简直窝火，他简直快要被这只不知好歹的臭猫给气哭了，“小斑！再不滚过来我要你好看！让你好好记清楚谁才是你的主人！”</p><p>呵呵呵————</p><p>斑的鬼影低笑出声，“带土，怎么连这种小东西的醋你也吃？”</p><p>“我吃··什么醋？”带土别过头去，哼。可下一句话又暴露出了带土恶劣的本性，一如小时候叛逆的带土和耐心极差的斑，带土开始叛逆的回击，“只允许你吃卡卡西的醋，不允许我吃小斑的醋了？！”</p><p>斑对带土的回答似乎并不意外，他放下了小斑，突然站起身来。经过带土身边的时候，他突然逼近，揪起了带土的衣领，向他自己拉近，“少拿卡卡西激怒我。早晚，把他的眼睛再次挖出来，还给你。”说完便放开了带土的领口，温柔的拍了拍。</p><p>呃————</p><p>斑的鬼影似乎对实体化的时间控制的越来越好了，但是从他口里说出来的话却不是那么的好听，反而令带土浑身的寒毛都竖起来了。</p><p>然后就是长久的沉默。</p><p>昏暗的烛光将带土和小斑的影子拉长，唯独就是没有斑的影子。越是沉默气氛越阴冷诡异，除了在带土自己的心跳声和蜡烛燃烧的噼啪声外，带土仿佛开始听见——宛若来自地狱的绝望哀号和低泣。不由产生了错觉，他仿佛正置身于最深最暗的地狱中，等待无法预测的裁决和审判。</p><p>小斑看准了带土脸的狠狠一爪子，把他拉回了现实。</p><p>带土突然恍然大悟。</p><p>斑只是低声一笑，什么也没说，大宅内又恢复了安静。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>不知不觉中，在斑的鬼影回归的那一夜，青灰色的蔓藤沿着宇智波大宅的后花园慢慢爬上，大宅的每一个窗口开始变得黑漆漆的，血色的浓雾在这大宅的周围开始蔓延，直至整个笼罩，犹如与世隔绝的幻镜。</p><p>昏暗的大宅内。</p><p>带土正有一下没一下的和逗着小斑，拿着相机偷拍明拍斑邪魅到摄人心魂的鬼影。他双眼透露出来的孤寂仿若深潭里的黑藻，像那会侵蚀人心的死灵，在他顾及不到的区域，开始扩散蔓延。</p><p>斑迷离的望着这一切，空虚害怕的感觉随即袭来。他想，因为自己留恋的自私会不会毁了带土的一生，流连变成怨念，守护变成摧残。</p><p>忍不住飘到带土身边，斑低下头，“带土，你是否想过忘记我，就这样好好的活下去，过完你的一生？”带土你也会得到··我想要给你的自由。</p><p>“没有你在，活不下去。”与其这样孤独痛苦的过完一生，我宁愿选择在极乐世界里与你相遇。</p><p>“你不是还有卡卡西吗？”斑玩味一笑。</p><p>“谁都不能替代你。”带土他一度以为宇智波斑，在他心里只是个‘不负责任’的父亲。直到多年后的一天，他旁若无人的，热切地吻上他的唇，重重的将他推到，然后发狠般的贯穿他的身体。他意识到自己内心对那份爱的扭曲，和斑从未真正放开过的手。</p><p>哈哈哈————</p><p>斑意味深长的笑着，“究竟是不是像你说的这样，你会有足够的时间去证明一切，晚安，我先走了。”</p><p>“斑，我在哪能找到你？”似乎忘记斑已经死去的事实，“我的意思是，我怎样才能再见到你。”</p><p>“想你的时候，我自然会来找你。”</p><p>斑的话音和身影，消逝在远处的雾气中。</p><p>只剩带土独自呆站在原地，睡意全无。他越来越不明白斑到底是怎么想的，先是提出让自己证明更爱他的办法，立马又改变想法要把自己让给卡卡西然后忘记他？本以为他提出证明方法是在刁难他，考验他，阻碍他和卡卡西见面，挑拨他们之间的关系。可现在看起来好像不是那么一回事。</p><p>天幕已化作浑然一体的漆黑，黎明即将到来。</p><p>与往常不同。</p><p>给带土送完吃喝的卡卡西，突然被困意侵袭，他疲倦的趴在了客房的床上睡去，凌乱汗湿的银发遮了半边脸颊，毫无醒来的迹象。为他将被子盖好，带土看着他疲惫却慵懒迷人的面容，心底的柔情丝丝蔓延。虽然胸腔里的这颗心脏因斑的离去再也不会真实的跳动，却依然会疼，依然会感受到喜悦或悲伤，依然会为卡卡西深深的悸动。</p><p>想起了斑说的话，‘你不是还有卡卡西吗？’卡卡西他对自己不好吗，一直以来都惯着自己，纵容自己，连被自己甩了都还死心塌地的护着自己，照顾自己，原谅自己，看上去是那么的善解人意，只因为太爱自己。面前的这个人，自己真的会像爱斑一样爱他吗？带土他无从得知。</p><p>带土静静凝视了卡卡西许久，他似乎有些动摇了，眼泪不自觉的留下，“卡卡西，对不起，我欺骗了你，我不该骗你，可是我发现自己好像真的对你动了真感情···可就算斑已经变成了鬼影，我还是无法忘记他，无法不爱他。像我这样一个脚踏两条船的垃圾，你还会爱我在乎我吗，你会恨我吗，你为什么还要对我这么好，不直接一脚把我踢开···”轻声低语完，带土忽然觉得窘得不行，还好卡卡西睡得死沉。</p><p>只是带土注意到，卡卡西微微颤抖的睫毛下，那一滴晶莹的液体。</p><p>他听见我的话了吗？带土不由一惊。</p><p>仔细观察，卡卡西的呼吸平稳依旧，不像醒过来的样子。</p><p>带土自欺欺人的长舒了口气。</p><p>“好好睡吧，卡卡西···”</p><p>轻轻的亲吻了他，带土第一次希望卡卡西不要这么快醒来。迅速起身走向斑的卧室，他走向了装着斑的身体的木棺。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>因为斑在人间的流连，地狱里的死灵恶鬼，通过地狱之门的裂缝，接连蜂拥而出。它们一齐奔向，那最吸引它们的，阴气最重的，最具负面磁力的宇智波大宅。</p><p>这天夜里。</p><p>带土如往常一样搂着斑的身体，在木棺里沉沉入睡。他又做了个诡异的梦，梦里自己所处的宇智波大宅变成了空荡荡的石窟，石窟里灰色的蔓藤仿佛有生命般爬的到处都是。洞窟内部血雾弥漫，洞口里的道路非常狭窄，深不见底，纵横交错。仿佛那是漆黑的洞穴是通往那最阴暗最令人恐惧的，地狱。</p><p>隧道里，斑的鬼影一闪而过。</p><p>“斑！”</p><p>带土试着吼出斑的名字，声音却卡在喉咙里吐不出也吞不进，窒息一般的感觉。他不自禁的朝洞口更深处探入，沿着隧道飞速前行。穿过一道道障碍，带土径直向前，到最后洞穴不断变窄，直至他的身体被卡在石缝之间，被有生命般的蔓藤所缠绕，直至无法动弹。</p><p>抬起头来，带土看到空荡荡的石窟里，居然多出了许多面奇形怪状的镜子。镜子没有边框，参差不齐的边缘照的带土的镜中像变得扭曲，玻璃镜面开始翻出幽绿的暗光。镜子里带土人的形象开始完全走了样，镜中像面带阴笑，开始怪异的把头歪过来歪过去，用着仿佛要折断脖颈的力道。</p><p>啊————</p><p>窒息一般的感觉。</p><p>只见镜子外的带土，正在用自己的手掐着他的脖子上，指甲划破皮肤掐进肉里，完好的脖颈瞬间出现了几道不深不浅的血痕。带土疯狂的摇头想要挣脱，想要松手，却仿佛身体不是自己的一般不受控制。</p><p>啪————</p><p>正当带土看着出神时，突然一只黑手至镜中伸出，抓住了带土的脸。诡异的力量自镜中崩出将他包围，带土惊呼骤然眼前一黑，他离开了洞穴，自另一个场景醒来。</p><p>“带土，快给我醒来！”斑实体化了他的手臂，发狂般拍打着带土的脸颊，“你太阴暗了，你的负面情绪太重了，你的灵魂就快要被恶鬼勾走了！”</p><p>熟悉的声音令他猛的从地上坐起，额头汗珠密布，带土大口喘着粗气。他张着嘴却发不出任何声音，蜷起身体，胸口疼痛的仿佛快被撕裂。温热的感觉漫过眼眶，血色的泪一滴滴滑入斑托着他脑袋的黑手套里。</p><p>呜呜呜————</p><p>“我做噩梦了！！”看到了熟悉的脸庞，带土开始讲述他梦里所发生的事，带着哭腔，“斑啊，你在我面前跑，我怎么也追不上你，我看到镜子里的自己，想要把自己的脖子折断，把自己的身体撕碎···”带土哭着，“我甚至还想用自己的双手掐死自己，那种感觉实在是太痛苦了。”</p><p>斑的鬼影因为心绪不宁心导致实体化的手臂瞬间虚化，带土的脑袋透过他的托着他的手臂重重的跌落在地上，发出扑通的响声。</p><p>“真没用。不过，你刚刚做的也许并不是梦，而是类似于先知之类的预警。”</p><p>什么！不是梦？</p><p>那现实世界会再现梦境中可怕的场景？！</p><p>带土忽然冷的，开始全身无由来的发颤，“那你消失吧，消失吧！我会变强给你看的，不管它是不是梦，我都不会再哭了。”</p><p>呵呵呵————</p><p>斑的鬼影沉默了一会，低低的轻笑出声，“那我消失了？”笑意嘲讽。</p><p>“消失吧！”</p><p>片刻过后。</p><p>“···不，你别走，斑？”</p><p>然而只剩寂静，和残留在房间里的笑意。</p><p>带土嗤笑，自己还真是不坦率的嘴巴硬，自讨苦吃。斑说得对，自己确实是个没用的东西，所以，要笑就笑吧。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>宇智波宅，在三十年前发生过一起嗜血屠族的灭门惨案，那时候的斑才十岁。一夜之间，这片区域所有姓宇智波的族人都在一夜之间成了尸体，包括斑的父母和他最亲爱的弟弟泉奈。死后族人的尸体就被埋在附近的寂静陵园里。在那之后又发生了几起路人路过此地遇害的事件，后来再没有人敢入住这片区域。还有目击者声称，他们曾亲眼见到过深夜徘徊于大宅后院的鬼灵，发出怨念般的哀嚎，为宇智波族地又凭空增添了一层阴森恐怖的色彩。</p><p>直至二十年前，斑把带土带回了大宅内，这样的闹鬼事件似乎才有所消停。斑不明白带土是出于什么体质，归结到底就是他的眼睛，能让他看到不属于这个世界的东西。</p><p>或许是为了带土的安全，又或者是为了降低宇智波宅的阴气。</p><p>斑合上了装着自己尸体的木棺盖子，并上了锁。</p><p>之后，斑的鬼影，有意无意的很长一段时间没有在大宅里出现。</p><p>因为宇智波大宅里，经常闹鬼般的出现餐具被砸碎，厕纸卷的到处都是，镜子的人像会诡异的对着照镜子的人阴笑，只要是会反射光线的地方好像就会出现死灵般，一团一团的蓝焰，还有只要睡着似乎就会滑入噩梦，和梦醒之后一如真实幻影的手臂脚踝上的道道淤痕，这样既灵异又恐怖的事件在这阴森的大宅里时常发生，屡见不鲜。</p><p>带土试图阻止卡卡西再度来到宇智波宅给他送吃送喝，就连带土养着的那只黑色的猫幼仔对卡卡西也是十分抗拒。没有由来的，卡卡西胸口有种被拒绝了的心痛。</p><p>“··小斑是吗？”卡卡西伸出手来，试图抚摸小黑猫的头顶，“真好看的长毛，你的主人肯定也是这么想的··”</p><p>哗啦————</p><p>一爪子。</p><p>卡卡西被挠了的手背出现五条红印，瞬间开始渗血。</p><p>“没事吧！卡卡西。”捧起了卡卡西的手，上下左右检查了一番，发现并无大碍，“小斑！”他又伸手拎起小黑猫的后颈，忍不住惩罚性的扯着它的耳朵。</p><p>喵呜————</p><p>被扯疼了的小斑发出稚嫩的低呜，它歪着头恶狠狠的瞪了带土一会，又委屈的埋下脑袋，抖抖索索的在带土手里蜷成一团。</p><p>“带土，我没事！小斑只是小动物不懂事而已··”卡卡西揉搓着五条红印，低声求情。</p><p>小黑猫愣了愣，直到看见带土跟着点了点头，神情才立马变得喜出望外，用头顶蹭着带土的胳膊，又用带着倒刺的舌头舔着带土的手指，引来他的一阵酥麻。</p><p>呲————</p><p>毫无征兆的，小黑猫突然对着带土身后龇牙咧嘴，发出低沉的哈气声。</p><p>带土迅速抱起小斑，拉近卡卡西，转头。阴暗的房间更深处，好像什么也没有，只能听见空灵般的高频声的回响。嗡嗡的好刺耳！他转头看向怀里的小黑猫，“小斑！你刚刚看见什么了吗？！”</p><p>只见小黑猫危险过去般从带土臂弯里伸出了小脑袋，它坚定的大眼睛在幽暗中泛着光，它开始委屈的撒娇，“喵呜··”</p><p>“刚刚那是··斑吗？”卡卡西疑惑的问。</p><p>“不是！”重重拉起卡卡西的手，带土大力的把卡卡西往大门外推，“卡卡西，你先回去！这里不安全！”</p><p>“不行！怎么能留你一人在这里？”卡卡西摇头，眼神里却透露出掩盖不住的惊恐。也许是因为带土给的眼睛，一直面对着房间最深最暗处的卡卡西似乎看到了什么东西。这种阴森诡异的气息激起卡卡西潜藏在心底最深处的恐惧。</p><p>“我从小就生活在这里，就算不是斑，这里的什么鬼我不认识？那些上了年纪的老爷爷老奶奶鬼我还给他们念过‘睡前故事’呢！”带土不着边际的编着谎话，鬼话连篇。他反手一用力，卡卡西被顺势推出了大门外。</p><p>咔嚓————</p><p>大门被反锁了。</p><p>卡卡西在门外慌乱的敲打，直至他透过大门边的落地网格窗，看到里面的带土对着他扬了扬手里的手机，仿佛在说‘给我短信！’才停止了敲打，转身，神情担忧的离开了大宅。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>大宅内又恢复了死寂。</p><p>带土抱起小斑，起身走向卧室。</p><p>空气中飘散着某种令他陌生又不快的味道，越往暗处走，他觉得越冷，阴气越重。窗外后院寂静的墓地底下的死灵，仿佛沉湎于梦魇的重影，随时可能被唤醒。可带土他早就习惯了没有光的夜晚，那在黑夜里等待斑归来的每一天，似曾相识的黑暗带给他莫名的兴奋与激越。</p><p>“是谁？”带土抱紧了怀里的小斑，一手拾起斑过去专门用来打他的金属黑棍，“给我出来！”拖在地上的金属棒划破了房间内的死寂，划出一道尖锐的刺耳声。</p><p>哼哼————哈哈————</p><p>鬼灵的笑声在空荡的房间里回响。</p><p>当带土靠近时，他看清了他的轮廓，鬼灵的双眸绽放出危险的赤红光芒。似曾相识的脸庞，带土下意识的退缩。长得好相像的脸，会是谁呢。记忆突然开始回溯，带土记起几年前被斑的巨大的关门声从墙壁上震下的相框，里面的那个似乎是斑的弟弟的少年，双眸泛着戾气。</p><p>握紧了金属黑棍，带土扬起手来，黑棍直指鬼灵的脑袋，“这里不属于你。”</p><p>毫无留情，鬼灵噗的一声闪到带土身后，挟夹着一股阴冷劲风，他用那黑色清瘦见骨的手紧紧掐住带土的喉咙。怀里的小斑喵的一声从带土身上纵身跃下，飞速的从房间里逃走了，消失在黑暗中。</p><p>轰隆————</p><p>后院的大门一声巨响轰然崛地而起，当带土还没有从目瞪口呆的状态中恢复过来，他已经被一股巨大的吸引力，拉近了泛着红光的黑门附近。大门虚掩着，透过门缝倾听，越来越明显的哀嚎和哀泣声，正从无法触及的彼端一波波向他涌来。</p><p>近在咫尺。</p><p>带土瞪大眼睛观察，只觉得那危险泛着血光的东西，好像是梦里见过的，通往地狱的暗黑之门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十四章　尘封的爱情</strong>
</p><p>宇智波大宅不远处的寂静陵园，斑的鬼影正在墓地上方漫无目的的飘荡着。细细嗖嗖的草丛被拨开的声音，引起了斑的注意。他转头，看到一只很小很快的黑影从墓园的围栏缝里钻了进来，正朝着他所在的方向飞奔。</p><p>定睛一看。</p><p>这不是带土那个臭小子养的，自己的‘替代品’————小斑吗？</p><p>只见小黑猫慌慌张张的围着头顶上方斑的鬼影转着圈圈，急的喵喵叫。</p><p>斑从小斑泛着水光的眼神中，捕捉到了一丝恐惧。他漂浮的鬼影沉沉下降，落到了地面上，他又轻拍小黑猫的脑袋。</p><p>“怎么了？带土那个窝囊废又···”</p><p>来不及解释，小斑发狂般的抓咬着斑的衣摆，低低喷着的鼻音，仿佛在示意让斑跟它走。</p><p>跟在飞速奔跑的小斑后面，一路走来，斑没发现什么异样，直到他们走到了宇智波大宅的前院附近，透过窗户散发出来的煜煜红光吸引了斑的眼球。那是来自地狱的可怕的火焰！</p><p>握紧拳头，斑跟随着小斑，没有思考半分半毫，选择了降低身份般的从大门下方的‘宠物专用入口处’钻了进去。</p><p>他居然看见立在自家客厅的巨大的黑色之门，涌动着地狱之火，透过大门的门缝里开始泄露，一滴两滴，滴在木地板上的烈焰瞬间开始燃烧。木质的地板上被灼起一个个的黑洞。</p><p>还有，在大门外纠缠撕扯的鬼灵泛着淡蓝色的幽光···</p><p>那是弟弟的灵魂和···</p><p>带土！！</p><p>来不及思索和犹豫，斑喊出了鬼灵的名字，“住手！泉奈！”</p><p>骤然响起的呼喊声令带土和鬼灵同时转过头去。</p><p>“为什么？哥哥他那么爱你，你为什么不陪他去死，为什么不陪他一起上天堂，下地狱！”鬼灵的手骨仍然掐着带土的脖颈不放，反而渐渐加大了力量，憋得带土的脸色开始发白发青，到达极度缺氧的状态。</p><p>好冷。</p><p>鬼灵的手骨充满了森寒诡异的力量，丝丝渗入毛孔。带土被这份凝重掐到几近窒息，浑身被前所未有的恐惧笼罩着，以至于他根本没有注意到斑的鬼影，带土聚气凝神，使劲全身的力气开始朝着鬼灵大喊，“你凭什么说我不愿意陪他去死！不管是天堂还是地狱，我都义无反顾！你拉我进去吧！现在就走！”</p><p>听见带土的决绝，斑的鬼影一愣，他快速瞬移到鬼灵旁边，抓起了他清瘦的手骨，“泉奈，死于非命的我们，是上不了天堂的。”</p><p>哗啦————</p><p>“那就让他陪你一起下地狱！”鬼灵开始嘶吼，灵魂的震荡瞬间震碎了房间的网格玻璃窗，和悬挂在头顶的一盏钨丝灯泡。玻璃碎片洒落一地，发出哗啦啦的清脆声。</p><p>带土也朝泉奈的鬼灵决心已定般的吼出声来，“我可以！”望着斑的眼神坚如磐石。</p><p>斑轻蔑的瞟了一眼跪在地上的带土，无视掉他的决定，鬼影转向泛着蓝光的鬼灵，“泉奈，别闹了！”声音里透着愠怒。</p><p>“哥哥，当我在地狱的火海里煎熬的时候，感受到了你的气息，我就迫不及待的来找你。但是，我真的不希望在这里看到你···都怪他。”泉奈的鬼灵伸出那苍白到泛出冷光的手骨，指向带土。</p><p>鬼影和鬼灵相继转头。</p><p>只见带土已经一手拉开了通往地狱的大门，刺眼的光芒自地狱最底层射出，黄绿色的火焰将一人两鬼团团包围，自大门的更深处，隐隐传来嘶叫和哀泣，逐渐变强，用着足以撕裂耳膜的音量。</p><p>“带土！”斑的鬼影松开了抓着泉奈鬼灵的手，变换目标，迅速实体化，抓住了带土的手腕。</p><p>“哥哥！”泉奈见到斑为带土的奋不顾身，他也顺势抓住了斑的手腕，用力往后拉，嘴里哀嚎着，“哥哥，你没去过那里，不要去，真的很煎熬很痛苦。”他又犹豫了一瞬，自己投身冲向了光芒入口处，“我先回去了，哥哥你不要来的太早。”</p><p>“泉奈！”斑试图伸手去抓。</p><p>砰的一声。</p><p>大门被关上了，虚掩着的门缝被瞬间闭合关死。随着泉奈鬼灵的消失，其他恶鬼的哀嚎嘶吼声也随之消散，同时也阻隔了其他从这个门缝里，泄露出来的恶鬼。大门逐渐消失在黑暗中。</p><p>“斑，你弟弟···”</p><p>“够了。”</p><p>转头看向鬼影，带土发现斑的眼神带着不愿再深究的意味，便知趣的闭上了嘴。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>自从那被称作‘地狱之门’的大门被关上后。</p><p>除了斑鬼影的‘恶作剧’之外，就再没有出现其他的灵异现象。</p><p>带土终于掏出了手机，往卡卡西号码上发了一条短信。</p><p>“卡卡西，我没事，但是最近别来宇智波宅。我自己会按时吃东西。”</p><p>等了半响，卡卡西终于回复了。</p><p>“出什么事了？你不想让我来是不是因为斑。”</p><p>带土沉默犹豫了一会，在短信里编辑着有意回避问题的内容，“别乱想，卡卡西，过段时间我再来找你。好好呆在警校，别到处乱跑。”</p><p>卡卡西那边也沉默了一会，“不说算了，我只是随便问问。”</p><p>身体还在微微颤抖着，强压下脑子里还在想象着的卡卡西此刻脸上的表情，带土深深吐出一口气，又心虚的把手机轻轻的放回了枕边。</p><p>此时，带土感觉到了一丝从右后方射来的冰冷异样的目光。</p><p>略侧过头，他看到斑的鬼影正翘着腿坐在卧室的沙发上，抚摸着怀里的小黑猫的下巴。小黑猫一脸享受样的懒懒的眯起了又大又圆的眼，还时不时的发出哼唧般的喵呜声。</p><p>“小斑，过来！”带土咬牙切齿道。这个养不熟的白眼猫，在自己深陷危机的时刻居然从自己怀里跳下去就撒腿保命般的逃跑了！现在居然又大摇大摆的在自己面前，舒服享受般的躺在斑的怀里睡大觉！</p><p>哈哈————</p><p>耳边传来了斑的低笑，“你就这样凶你的‘救命恩人’？”</p><p>“我说的是你怀里的那只猫！”带土补充解释。</p><p>“你又以为我在说谁？”斑反问道。</p><p>不想和斑做无谓的争吵，又没有得到自己宠物猫的回应，带土气冲冲的下床，走到沙发旁边，一手拎起抢过斑怀里的小斑，又重重的摔到了床上。成功的得到了小斑一个恶狠狠的回瞪，它朝带土胡乱的哈了几口气，便从卧室里的门缝里钻出去了。</p><p>转过头来，带土的神情回归了认真严肃，“对不起，为了救我，你··”</p><p>“救你的是刚刚被你凶走的那个。”斑面无表情的指了指卧室门口的方向。</p><p>带土仿佛恍然大悟，原来是小斑在自己即将被拉入地狱的那一刻，找来了斑的鬼影。他迅速打开了卧室的门，看见那只小小的黑猫正蜷缩在沙发的一角，用它的小黑爪刨着一包已经空荡荡的猫粮袋子。</p><p>当小斑注意到带土盯着它的眼神时，它一爪子把空袋子刨到了地上，又傲娇的撇过头去，仿佛是绝不开口绝不低头的傲气，就和某人的如出一辙。</p><p>带土立马认识到自己的错误一般，马上从储物柜里拖出一袋新的猫粮，打开，又掏出各种玩具小毛球，在小斑眼前晃动着，乞求着，“我错了，小斑，你原谅我！”</p><p>沙发上的小黑猫却对他不理不睬，反而给了带土狠狠一爪子。</p><p>尾随着带土出来的斑没有出声，看到这副场景，他只是缓缓的走到旁边又默默的拾起了一颗猫粮，温柔的喂到了它的嘴里。立马换来了小斑的开心的舔舐，和一连串激动的呼唤，它开始欢快的自己吃了起来。</p><p>“看见没，带土，怎样哄人还要我教你吗？”斑调笑道。</p><p>带土已经被气的说不出话了，他也默默的走到猫粮旁，拾起一颗，就把它递到了斑的鬼影嘴边，微笑着，“吃吧！”</p><p>只见斑脸上的笑意逐渐如泡沫般消失了，却换来几根暴起的青筋。</p><p>臭小子！！</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>接下来的一段时间里，卡卡西按带土所说，没有再来宇智波宅看他。大宅也就突然冷清了不少。带土也是懒到了极点，有时候饿慌了的他会直接抓小斑的袋子里的猫粮往嘴里塞。因此，他也少不了和小斑吵架打架，只是更多的时候是被小斑抓的遍体鳞伤。</p><p>斑也在这样小打小闹的清净日子里，过的很是安稳，只是突然想到自己死后的那段时间里，带土的所作所为，心里就没有来的伤感和不安。当初，带土在知道斑变成鬼影后依然决定不放弃自己，内心肯定经历过激烈的挣扎吧。斑回魂后看到带土的第一眼，他的神情却是那样的兴奋与激动，掩饰不住的想念。接受自己鬼影般虚无缥缈一样的爱人，究竟需要怎样的勇气。</p><p>斑的鬼影情不自禁的将实体化过后的手握上了带土的手，感受着他的温暖。</p><p>带土没有动弹，过了几秒他将他自己的另一只手覆在了斑的手背上。</p><p>他们就这样，默默地注视着彼此。</p><p>突然就想骂骂带土，一解他和他‘阴阳恋’的心头之恨，“不知道这样抓着你，会不会被你又蠢又笨又窝囊废的特征所传染。”</p><p>“你说什么！我就算是又蠢又笨不也把你推倒了！”带土不甘示弱的反击。</p><p>斑勾起嘴角，笑意轻蔑，“不是我让着你，你行？你可以？”</p><p>“想再试试？”带土伸舌舔唇，笑意邪恶。</p><p>斑虚化了带土抓着他的手，“滚开。”</p><p>“你才是以大欺小，又蠢又笨！”说不过斑又不敢硬来的带土，只能扭头不去看斑那嚣张又傲娇的眼神。</p><p>“幼稚！”</p><p>“你才幼稚！”</p><p>“宇智波反弹！”</p><p>“你还小吗！反弹无效！”</p><p>“···”</p><p>烛光印上了那美丽而温馨的画面。真希望这样拌嘴的甜蜜日子可以一直这样持续下去，即使自己是以鬼影这样虚无缥缈的状态，即使是与带土保持着一阴一阳的恋情，他也无悔。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>带土养的小黑猫小斑，却常常在这种不合时宜的场合，出来撒娇。与其说是撒娇，不如说是吃醋捣乱，至于说是吃斑还是带土的醋，带土更倾向于前者。哼，那个养不熟的白眼猫。</p><p>“斑，你说如果小斑是你和我的孩子，他该跟谁姓？”</p><p>“蠢货，你跟我姓，小斑当然也姓宇智波。”</p><p>“嗯，算你说的对··不过，”带土低头敛目，语气有些委屈。却在下一秒从斑怀里抢过小斑，托着他的胸脯，高高举起，又温柔的教导，“小斑，叫爸爸！”</p><p>“叫你爸爸？”斑一挑眉，立马抢回小斑，“小斑跟我姓当然应该叫我爸爸。”</p><p>子随父姓，理所应当。</p><p>“你说什么？！”带土怒极反驳，翻了个白眼，“小斑应该叫上面那个人爸爸，所以，”他又快速从斑手里夺回小斑，“叫我爸爸！”</p><p>“你就那么自信你会一直是上面那个？”</p><p>斑试图去抢，却被带土抓住手腕，摁在了沙发上。</p><p>带土俯身下去，温热唇贴着斑的冰冷，传达着意志，传递着体温，“我不自信，但我知道，不管我是上面还是下面那个，只要是和你在一起，我都愿意。”</p><p>斑看着带土认真的眼神，顿时心里被悲伤填满。随后，他开始认真回忆之前发生的事，关于自己的，关于带土的，甚至是关于卡卡西的。</p><p>从没有哪一刻，他如此的希望自己当初并没有就这样死去，就这样和带土阴阳相隔却还是无法降低的爱的温度，灼烧着他望眼欲穿的灵魂，仿佛即将魂飞魄散，却贪恋着带土给的爱，而贪婪的还在人世间的流连。</p><p>我其实早已死去，现在的毁灭只是推迟了些时日来临。</p><p>那就好聚好散吧，带土。</p><p>“斑，今晚和我一起吃晚餐？”</p><p>斑的鬼影没有回头。</p><p>“还是说你不再需要进食··”</p><p>“当然可以。”</p><p>嗖————</p><p>一个快速的瞬移，斑飞到餐桌前带土面前坐下。他的鬼影逐渐实体化，看上去简直就像活生生的一个人！然后，斑又像变魔术般便出了一块雪白的餐巾，瞬移到带土背后，又如小时候一般帮他系在脖子上。</p><p>当斑的手触碰到带土脖颈处的一瞬间，被带土狠狠抓住。</p><p>“斑？！”带土死死的盯着斑被自己握着的手，“我可以碰到你了！”</p><p>“你一直可以。”斑惬意的眯起眼睛，毫无惊讶之意。</p><p>“时间变得越来越长了，这样的话，是不是可以算你复活了？”带土再次转过头，发现自己抓着的手臂又快速虚化，被自己的手穿透过去，“怎么回事···”</p><p>斑的鬼影继续盯着那张又蠢又笨的俊脸，“就像你刚刚经历的这么回事，我已经死了，也不可能再复活。其实我可以实体化的时间很短，也许只有一瞬，但这需要花费我很大的精力。我也不知道我的灵魂可以再继续陪伴你多久···”</p><p>也许长是一生，短是一瞬。</p><p>斑真的天真的以为带土会让他的灵魂独自赴死吗？还是不会。</p><p>他不想试探，可这份好奇心却趋势他故意选择去这样做。</p><p>但是，不管结果如何。</p><p>他都希望带土可以活下去。</p><p>不为他，也为他自己。</p><p>只是，莫名的想起了带土说过的话，‘斑，不要赶我走··斑’他不禁咬牙切齿。一直骂带土是个蠢货的自己，其实才是真正的那个笨蛋。怪只怪自己太过于在乎那绝不低头的面子骄傲，和带土那笨到永远不会去哄人的天生低情商的脑袋。但如果当时，自己真的听了他的话，把他留了下来，那带土应该又有机会狠狠的嘲笑自己了吧。</p><p>“带土，”斑突然很严肃认真的看着带土，“我的时间到了，我该走了。今后也许不会再发生地狱之门泄露恶灵的现象，但是如果再发生，你必须依靠自己的力量了。”</p><p>被斑这么一说，带土一时半会还没有从这突如其来的离别语中晃过神来，他就这样静静的看着斑的鬼影，慢吞吞的思考着，然后突然，好像被一语惊醒梦中人般摇醒。</p><p>“你说什么？！”</p><p>“我说我该走了。你，好好照顾自己。”斑挥舞着一只手，面带笑意。</p><p>“你开什么玩笑，斑？！”</p><p>静默了数秒，斑的鬼影低笑出声，“不走，难道和你这样阴阳恋下去一辈子？”</p><p>“阴阳相隔怎么了，你不愿意吗？”带土捂着一颗受伤的心反问。</p><p>“不愿意。”斑的语气坚定决绝。</p><p>“斑！这可是你说的，将来，不要后悔！”带土一拳重重的打在了餐桌上，发出巨响。</p><p>只见斑的鬼影已经漂浮在空中，向窗口打开处缓缓飞去。</p><p>带土忽然就觉得自己没有了发言和挽留的权利，他在鬼影身后追着，喊着，“斑！你这个傲慢自大不可一世的家伙！从来都是你自己在做决定，你心里到底有没有我，你做什么事前可不可以也问下我的意见？！”任他永远也追不上，任斑从自己指缝间溜走。此刻的带土是多么希望时间可以定住，哪怕一分一秒。</p><p>斑！！！</p><p>鬼影却已然踱出半开半掩的窗口，消失在夜色紫雾中。</p><p>时间总是这般无情，任带土移动时空的轨迹极力挽留，却依然被尘封在时空的尽头触手不及。</p><p>时间也不会因为带土的愤恨而停留回溯，往往也会因他不经大脑脱口而出的一句话而惩罚他，令他追悔莫及。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十五章　遥远的幸福</strong>
</p><p>接下来与世隔绝的日子，带土报复式的认为他已经快要迷失自我，把自己彻底的遗忘。突然发觉，在自我隔绝的日子里好像遗落了什么，他突然想到了他曾经许下承诺的卡卡西，那个还在默默等他的卡卡西。</p><p>没有那个过去常常会来宇智波宅照顾他的卡卡西，没有那个经常会在警校艰苦的训练后，还会深夜里赶来给他喂吃喂喝的卡卡西，宇智波大宅变得异常冷清，只剩下带土在家里饿到前胸贴后背。最恶劣的是，带土还带着他的宠物猫小斑一起跟着他挨饿。虽然他们还没那么容易被饿死，但是，饿肚子的滋味确实不好受。</p><p>不知又这样饿着过了多久，当带土完全丧失了时间概念。</p><p>终于他从宇智波宅的大门，迈出了步伐，垮了出去。</p><p>终于他感受到了大宅外，阴郁的天空，淅沥沥的雨，和那久违的，新鲜的空气。</p><p>当带土那饿到荒芜的胃又开始阵阵痉挛的时候，他暴力的拾起地上的小斑塞进包里，然后背起背包就往卡卡西的公寓飞奔而去。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>木叶城区警校公寓。</p><p>以最快的速度冲进了学生公寓，带土舔了舔发干的嘴唇，心里得救般开始大喊。</p><p>卡卡西，我来了！</p><p>公寓门口。</p><p>带土敲响了卡卡西的门。</p><p>笃笃笃————</p><p>门果然就在下一秒被打开了。</p><p>带土抬起了头，他看到站在公寓门口的卡卡西脸色很阴沉，带土却只是直勾勾的盯着他苍白的手上————正端着一叠散发着诱人香甜的红豆糕。在那糯糯好看的颜色下，甜腻的香味正疯狂的刺激着带土的味蕾。多么美味，多么诱人···带土他快要受不了了！！！</p><p>衣领蓦的被卡卡西揪住，脸贴近了他，咬牙切齿的说着什么。带土却因为饥饿而出现幻视幻听，只是着迷的看着他，和他手里的食物。尽情遐想着夺走他手里的美味，让那红豆的香甜浸润入口入胃的美妙···卡卡西做的一直都很合自己胃口，不是吗？</p><p>怎么了？！</p><p>左脸颊处突然传来一阵剧痛，火烧火燎的，脑袋也在嗡嗡作响。</p><p>带土骤然清醒过来。</p><p>捂着红着发烫的脸颊，他突然意识到卡卡西居然给了自己一耳光？</p><p>“···听清楚我的话！”卡卡西冰冷的话语终于传入了带土耳中，眼神中犹带着愤怒的恨，“我这里不是餐馆饭店，带土。任由你饿了就来，吃饱了就走。也许，我在你的眼中，根本不像你之前所说所承诺般的在乎或在意，也许我在你眼中根本就什么都不是，分文不值！”</p><p>带土瞪着被怒气冲昏了脑袋的卡卡西，第一反应就是想放声大笑。太可悲了！我从来就没把你这里当成餐馆饭店，你在我眼中也并不是什么都不是，分文不值。只是真正的愚蠢可悲的自己，在饥肠辘辘的会想到要求助你的自己，是多么的自私和没用。</p><p>“对不起。”带土确实是饿过头了才会出现那样的幻觉，才会做出那样的举动。他立马转身要走，与其说是要走，不如说是落荒而逃。带土觉得他自己太丢脸了，一次又一次的软弱，却都是在卡卡西面前。</p><p>站在门口处的卡卡西没有要追出来的趋势，反而还是呆呆的站在那，死死的守住门口，用着要杀人一般的愤怒瞪着落荒而逃的带土的方向。卡卡西从鼻孔里冷冷的哼了一声，却又在转身之际，才让红了不知多久的，眼眶里的热流缓缓流下，独自擦拭。</p><p>宇智波带土。</p><p>你到底是爱我还是恨我？</p><p>还是说你根本就没有心，折磨人本来就是你的一大癖好？</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>木叶城区街道。</p><p>带土落寞的走在繁华，又熙熙攘攘挤满了行人的小吃街。</p><p>望着让他垂涎欲滴的食物，他擦了擦嘴角，加快了脚上的步伐，一转身，拐进了一条岔道的小巷子里。走进去后的带土，无力的靠在了冰冷的巷子墙壁上，抬头望着碧蓝的天空，居然连一朵能让他遐想的棉花云都没有！</p><p>真过分！</p><p>过了一会，膝上的背包里沉甸甸的分量，让他从晃神中惊醒。</p><p>小斑！！</p><p>带土连忙打开背包，“对不起，把你闷坏了。”</p><p>背包里的小黑猫露出一颗小小的脑袋后，它瞪着又大又圆的黑眼睛，炯炯有神又满怀期待的望着带土，仿佛和带土本人一样，饿得发慌的渴望着些许食物。小斑那满怀的赤诚令带土喉咙阵阵发干，却只能在心里默默的道歉。</p><p>转念一想。</p><p>带土把小斑从背包里抱出来，又双手举高高的把它托在空中，直直的盯着它，仿佛这只斑的‘替代品’，这只聪明的小黑猫闪着清澈明亮的眼眸，仿佛完全听得懂他的话一般轻喵了一声。他清了清嗓子，歪头指了指巷子口外一家甜品店的摊子，然后又一本正经的开口，“小斑，你看到那边的食物了吗？想吃吗，你去叼一个过来··”可刚说完让自己的宠物猫去偷东西的带土，立马就心虚的低头认怂。</p><p>一边的小斑也炸起身上的黑色长毛，又抖了抖，缩了回去。它喉咙里的声带发出的‘呼噜呼噜’低频率的声响，仿佛在说着它已经接受了带土的请求，也已经准备就绪，随时可以出动。</p><p>鬼鬼祟祟的抱着小斑，带土蹲在了巷子口。</p><p>双手一撒，小黑猫立马从带土面前消失，飞快的跑的没了影。</p><p>却在下一瞬间。</p><p>被店长发现逮个正着，只见他拎着小黑猫的后颈的一撮毛，抽出一根又长又粗的棍子就要开始暴打。</p><p>小斑！！</p><p>带土再也安耐不住，他握紧了拳头，从巷子口跳了出去。</p><p>撞倒了店长，又抱回了属于自己的小斑。</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>带土就被几个身强力壮的大汉给团团围住。怀里的小斑挣扎着想要亮爪，想要哈气，却被带土抱得死死的，他朝着小斑柔软毛茸茸的小耳朵低语，“嘘，安静。”</p><p>可是小斑却倔强的没有听话，又开始躁动不安，微微颤抖的小身躯也开始绷的紧紧的。</p><p>他又拍了拍它的脖颈，揽着它细细的小脖子低语，“听话，我不会让你受伤的。”才让怀里的小斑安静下来。</p><p>几个大汉上下打量了一下带土，曲起眼睛，一脸恶心的样子，“臭要饭的，光天化日下想明抢？”</p><p>不想带着小斑打架的带土没有回答，他微微低头示弱。</p><p>对面的几个人却抓着把柄不放手。</p><p>一个大胡须的粗壮男人，一把抓起了带土的手腕，“跟我去见警察！”</p><p>一瞬间。</p><p>明目张胆的挑衅激起了带土暴躁嗜血的本能。他松开了怀里的小斑，嘴里还低声念叨着，“快跑！”随即撸起袖子，看准了胡须大汉的脸就是一拳，打的他满口血没地方吐，被直直的吞下。</p><p>另外几个大汉见状也纷纷扑了过来，加入了这场狂呕乱斗。</p><p>还有在路边玩手机的行人，默默的按下了报警电话。</p><p>嘟嘟————</p><p>警笛声随即而至。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>带土怎么也没想到，自己在为斑报仇时杀了黑绝白绝都没被警察抓住把柄，现在不过是为了弄点吃的却又傻又笨的被抓住了。心里好多的不甘，却没处说。</p><p>另一头从警校同学那里听到，一个怀里抱着黑猫的人因涉嫌偷盗打架致人重伤，被抓进了警署消息的卡卡西，为了确定那个人不是带土，他课也顾不上上了，直接翘了课来警署看个究竟。</p><p>木叶警署内。</p><p>带土正坐在靠窗的椅子上，头靠着窗，擤着鼻子，擦着止不住的鼻血。</p><p>从远处传来的急促的脚步声将他惊醒，他蓦的从椅子上直起身来，瞧着铁门外的方向。只见卡卡西一身警服，已经直直的站在他面前，一脸困惑。带土头一靠，又倒在窗户边，心里止不住的哀叹，果然自己干的丑事都会被卡卡西看见！</p><p>“对不起。”卡卡西突然开口，却是道歉。</p><p>“为什么？？”带土不解的抬头。</p><p>卡卡西瞧了瞧带土受伤的眼角，空洞洞的眼眶向里凹陷，心里不由得一阵酸楚，“要不是我把你拒之门外，你也不会沦落到去偷去抢。”</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>带土自嘲的笑了，“你没有义务要向我··这种人敞开大门的。再说了，小事情一桩，很快我就可以出去了。”他摊开了双手，一副见过大风大浪拿得起放得下的无所谓模样。</p><p>果不其然。</p><p>十分钟后，一名警员走了进来，嘴里念着，“宇智波带土，你可以走了。”</p><p>带土立马站起身来，向门口走去。将至门口之时，他突然回过头深深看了卡卡西一眼，便转身头也不回的走了。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>走出木叶警署后的带土，像一只无头苍蝇的在大门口踱着步。没有目的地，孤身一人的他不知道要去哪里。等等！孤身一人？他的小斑呢？！在之前那场意外中跑丢了好像。带土用力的锤着自己的脑袋，他觉得有时候斑说得对，自己真的是又蠢又笨，头脑简单，不堪一击的窝囊废。</p><p>带土一路喊着小斑的名字，可完全没有收获。无奈之下，只能向路人挨个打听那只小黑猫的下落。可是一路问来，跟随着目击者提供的线索，他居然不知不觉的被引导着，走到了木叶警校的公寓楼下。</p><p>不会吧！！</p><p>带土在心里抓狂般的想，臭小斑难道窝到卡卡西家里去混吃混喝了？</p><p>走到了卡卡西的公寓大门口，带土再次敲响了那扇大门。</p><p>笃笃————</p><p>门被打开了。</p><p>只见卡卡西似乎是刚洗完澡，他一手拿着毛巾，顶着湿漉漉的头发，有些惊讶的盯着站在门口的带土。</p><p>尴尬的情绪却一闪而过。</p><p>“卡卡西，小斑是不是在你这。”好多天没吃过东西的带土，显得有些无力的靠在门框上。</p><p>还没等卡卡西回话，小斑已经一咕噜的从房间里跑了出来，围着带土转着圈圈，嘴里还发出满足的呼噜声，仿佛在带土面前耀武扬威的说，‘卡卡西的厨艺很好’之类的猫语。</p><p>抱起地上的小斑，带土连谢谢都忘了说，他甩了甩昏沉沉的脑袋，扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃的走了。口中又苦又涩，眼睛已经累得快要闭上了，模糊的视野中他依稀记得卡卡西站在门口望着自己离去的身影，纠结又难过。</p><p>只是下一秒，带土的双眼一阵发黑，记忆混乱一片，他重重的栽倒在地。</p><p>黑暗中，他仿佛还感觉到卡卡西扶着自己，情绪有些失控般的用他那冰冷的手拍打自己脸颊。</p><p>然后，他的记忆就好像断片了一样，丢失了中间一段。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>过了很久很久，带土才缓缓的从断片的梦境中醒来。</p><p>未曾想，他居然躺在温暖柔软的床上，打开鼻腔嗅了嗅，是卡卡西的香甜。他一边嗅着，一边开始努力回想着之前发生的事。慢慢的，带土的脑子逐渐清晰起来。所以，自己当时是饿到极致然后晕倒了？带土撑着手，艰难的从床上坐起身来，靠着床头开始喘息。</p><p>摸了摸圆鼓鼓的肚子，感受到了久违的饱腹感。带土苦涩一笑，显然心软的卡卡西已经喂过自己东西了，只是身体依旧觉得很疲乏，很累很累，就好像几天几个月没有睡上一觉的枯竭。</p><p>但是只要想到卡卡西在那样的夜，一下又一下不失耐心的喂着昏迷过去的自己。只要想到卡卡西给的支持鼓励和原谅，他的胸口又立时充满了力量。</p><p>嘎吱————</p><p>房门被推开的声音，带土猛的抬头。</p><p>他看见卡卡西正深深的望着他，似乎是看到已经醒来的自己，卡卡西仿佛撞上了一堵无形的墙，身体被定住了一般，只是站在门口犹豫着进退。</p><p>卡卡西这个傻瓜！</p><p>这里是你家啊，为什么看到我的你却犹豫着不敢进来？！</p><p>“卡卡西！”带土叫他。</p><p>突然被喊道名字的卡卡西身体一震，他低沉的‘嗯’了一下算是回应，然后默默的迈开一条腿，走了进来。</p><p>带土也望着卡卡西，那只曾属于自己的眼眸，愈加深邃的盯着自己，其中蕴含的坚强隐忍也深深的抽痛了他的心。想到这里，他的心情突然平静下来，低垂下了眼眸，带土直直的盯着木质地板，“谢谢你昨晚照顾我，不过我们已经分手了，所以我没有再留在这里的权利。”一句在卡卡西面前不知说了多少次的‘分手’二字，又再一次的在两人之间上演。</p><p>卡卡西笑着说道，“嗯。”一个简单回应算是回答了带土所有的问题。</p><p>“我其实···”带土又犹豫着开口想要解释些什么，又立马改口，“好好照顾自己，我··”话还没说完，却被卡卡西的笑声打断。</p><p>“有时间还是担心担心你自己吧，我已经不需要你的关心了。”虽然是笑着的，他的话语中却隐含一丝悲凉的意味，“我知道，我是情人，斑才是恋人。”</p><p>卡卡西！！！</p><p>“我走了。”被卡卡西说中心事的带土手心开始疯狂的出汗，他心虚的转身要走。</p><p>卡卡西拉住他，“等等。”</p><p>带土回头。</p><p>“今晚陪我。”卡卡西低头，“今天是我生日。”</p><p>“卡卡西，你··”</p><p>卡卡西一手揽上了带土的腰，吻上了带土的唇，“怎么，我以为你喜欢一夜情。”</p><p>感受到卡卡西揽着自己有些发颤的手，带土显得有些进退两难，来不及解释，却只能从自己又空又没墨水的脑袋里硬邦邦挤出了两个字，“不是··”手却不受控制的按住了他的后脑勺，无意识的加深了这个吻。</p><p>卡卡西他居然为了自己放下了天才高傲的面具，颠倒是与非，放纵情与爱的硬把自己留下来陪他过夜。明知是会被伤害却仍然义无反顾，明知是深渊却选择纵身往下跳。</p><p>“不是什么？”卡卡西反问之余，伸手一拉。</p><p>啪嗒————</p><p>卡卡西将大门关上了，并上了锁。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>时间已过零点，生日蛋糕被插满蜡烛，满满二十根，点燃。带土望着窗外的迷蒙出神，思绪不知飞去哪里。为卡卡西唱起了生日歌，带土低沉磁哑的声音，简单优美的旋律，在狭小的空间里辗转，悠悠回荡。</p><p>房间的灯被打开了。</p><p>带土看着卡卡西微笑，“卡卡西许愿吧。”</p><p>“呐··”卡卡西笑眯眯的，“我希望带土永远不要将我忘记。”</p><p>带土打断他，“除了这个。”坏心的想看他失落时是不是还能保持微笑。</p><p>卡卡西笑的更加灿烂，“那么，就希望我不在你身边的日子，将我彻底忘记。”</p><p>“是吗。”带土皱眉，揣摩他话里的意思，怎么听都想一种反诘，又也许是自己想多了，也许只是字面意思。带土他永远也读不懂卡卡西，就像厚厚的教科书一样，深奥又难懂，虽然有时候读起来无聊乏味，但是内容却很有用，最重要的是，有时候卡卡西他翻脸比翻书还快。</p><p>卡卡西一脸虔诚的吹灭蜡烛，他二十岁的生日愿意终将被遗忘。</p><p>带土转过身来，担忧的注视着卡卡西的眼眸。刚才这个念头一冒出来，就被他驱逐出脑海。虽然从未跟卡卡西谈论过这个话题，但直觉告诉他，如果要把自己从卡卡西心里彻底抹去，应该比杀了他还要痛。带土有点后悔，不该跟他开这种玩笑，他没有预料到，卡卡西会认真。</p><p>卡卡西说过，他旗木卡卡西，可以学习不用心，走路不用心，睡觉不用心，但是对宇智波带土的每一件事，他从来都很认真。</p><p>带土未曾全信。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>夜深人静的时候。</p><p>卡卡西慵懒又害怕的躺在带土怀里，带土也有一下没一下的轻揉着卡卡西的银发。</p><p>“带土，你怎么不碰我。”卡卡西一眨不眨的盯着带土。</p><p>带土没有说话，也没有看过去，只是目光闪烁的避开卡卡西盯着他的眼睛。</p><p>“没兴趣了，还是腻味了。”卡卡西将双手搭在他的肩头。</p><p>“不是！”带土吼得有些粗暴。</p><p>“那是什么？”卡卡西不依不饶，“干嘛那么激动？”</p><p>“今晚给我，也是我们的··最后一次。”说完带土便俯身下来，压制住卡卡西。</p><p>“···”撅着微启的红唇引来带土更进一步的侵略。</p><p>“不说话我就当你默许了。”带土撕开了卡卡西的衬衫。</p><p>“···”卡卡西眼雾朦胧的泛着水气。</p><p>说实话，带土他不是不想碰卡卡西，就凭他那旺盛的性欲，没在街上就对卡卡西下手已经是很节制了，只是不知怎么，现在他看见卡卡西就觉得异常的心虚和不忍。只希望，卡卡西的坚定和执着可以指引他找到一份真正专属于他的，完整无缺的幸福。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>今夜的时间仿佛过的特别快，只是不知道还会不会有别人也和他一样，在做人间欢爱这种事时，还能让思绪飞走，清醒的沉浸在往事的回忆中，难以自拔。</p><p>带土从卡卡西身上爬起来，他要走了，他要回宇智波宅了，回去那个生养他的大宅，回去那个有斑的回忆的地方。“我走了，卡卡西。”带土亲吻着他汗湿了的面颊，为他赤裸修长的身体盖好薄毯。</p><p>“再见，带土··”卡卡西趴在枕头上含糊的回应，他连抬头的力气都没了。但是因为是带土，因为是临别，他愿意付出他的身体，他的所有，来尽情享受这次爱欲盛典，将带土的体温和味道，强势和狂野融入他身体的每一处，不管以后相隔多远，也永不磨灭。</p><p>为免让他明早起不来床，去警校迟到，他今晚已经算是很节制了。沉浸于欲念确实可以让人暂时忘却许多事，包括心失去斑和他鬼影的悲痛和绝望，和对未来的不确定感。带土苦笑着爬下床来，套上自己的衣服推门离开了。</p><p>打开房门上了公寓的走廊，夜已经很深，其他的学生都在各自的宿舍中进入了梦乡。</p><p>只是带土他不知道，唯独卡卡西，独自趴在被泪水浸透了的枕头上，无声的抽泣。</p><p>他与他，头一次因为一场‘爱’而相对无言，离殇只能说‘再见’。</p><p>仿佛此一别后，相见无期。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 16-20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第十六章　成长的决定</strong>
</p><p>之后的日子里，斑无情的鬼影再也没有出现过。鬼影离去的第一个年头显得格外漫长，仿佛世界完全远去，记忆一片空白却又仿佛辗转不去，让人倍加咀嚼孤独的寂寥。</p><p>第二年，冬。</p><p>带土想，斑大概真的走了吧。至少在他的灵魂还在这个世上的时候，自己是陪着他的，没有怨恨，没有悔恨。于是，带土打算振作起来，即使斑不在自己身边，他也重新开始他的生活。他下定了决心，毅然坚持明天就出发，离开了千百年来伫立在阴雨绵绵雨隐城区的宇智波宅。</p><p>次日清晨。</p><p>带土呵着白气，干净利索的收拾好行李，又强硬的把小斑粗暴的塞进了单肩包里。他站在大宅门口，他挥手告别了幸福又悲伤的过往。</p><p>再见。</p><p>他转身离开了雾气朦胧的大宅，徒步踏上了旅途。</p><p>忐忑的心情之外，更是一种隐隐的期待。时隔一年，再见木叶城区又将是怎样一种场景？直至带土见到木叶城区高高的白色围墙，一阵兴奋，他加快了前进的步伐。穿过围墙，他深深的吸了一口不像雨隐城区那雾隐朦胧的湿气，而是属于木叶城区干净清爽的空气，带土想，这安静祥和又积极向上的气息，竟是如此令他怀念！</p><p>单肩包里的小斑伸着乱抓的小爪，开始抓着背包的内壁，示意无声的反抗，仿佛也想要出来尝一尝这又香又甜的空气。</p><p>带土笑了，小东西的活跃让他心情不错，仿佛瞬间又感受到了鲜活的生命，和活着的希望和美好。他把单肩包拉开了一个小口，让小斑露出它小小的脑袋，同时做了个‘嘘’的手势，示意他停下吵闹并保持安静。</p><p>小斑随意的抓了几下便乖乖不再乱动，漆黑的眼眸泛着天地间的灵光。</p><p>爱抚着小斑的露出来的脑袋，带土不自觉的走到了木叶城区繁华处。他难以抑制心中的激动，误打误撞鬼使神差的，他走上了一幢很高的楼。</p><p>————原野摄影公司。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>公司内。</p><p>一张办公桌前三个人随意的翻着带土提交的简历，“为什么要选择摄影？”</p><p>“···大概是因为自己的遗憾吧。”带土摸着头解释道。</p><p>招聘组皱眉，“高中毕业？”</p><p>“···算是吧。”</p><p>“有没有实践经验？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>招聘组三人面面相觑，纷纷摇头。</p><p>带土低下头，有些失望的起身准备离开。迎面走来了一位棕色短发，咖啡色双眸的可爱女孩。似曾相识的感觉，总觉得在哪见过。只见女孩走进了招聘室，随手翻了翻带土的简历，无意间翻了到了带土提交的一些照片，被上面的翻着淡紫色光芒的‘鬼影’所吸引，她叫住了他，“宇智波带土？你这些照片是你拍的吗？”</p><p>突然被叫住的带土，眼前一亮，双眼随即瞪大，“嗯，是的！”</p><p>女孩微微一笑，“明天来上班。”</p><p>带土未曾想，机遇有时候就是来的这么突然，他终于舒了口气，“谢谢。”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>木叶城区带土公寓。</p><p>上班第一周结束前，带土就单纯的带了个女孩子来到他的公寓。要说带土是个多情还是无情的人还真很难区分。也许是他对谁都很好，对谁都真心，只是头脑简单的他不知道他那一颗心，到底可以被分成多少份，每一份似乎都可以爱上不同的人。</p><p>至于那个女孩子是谁。其实是他现在在摄影公司的同事，也是在与卡卡西刚进警校时，有过一面之缘的，卡卡西的同学原野琳。只是，听说她好像喜欢卡卡西。至于今晚她为什么要来带土家，好像是因为家里停水，没地方洗澡。</p><p>带土从柜子里翻了一条自己的毛巾出来，递给正在打量自己住处的琳，“琳··这里刚我搬进来，没有新的，你用我的吧。”</p><p>“很干净啊，就你一个人住？”琳接过毛巾问道。</p><p>带土脱掉外套，向厨房走去，“两个。”他顺手把脑袋拱进冰箱的小斑拎着后颈提了出来，在琳面前晃了晃，“还有一只猫，他叫小斑。”随手一甩，小斑跳进了沙发里。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>洗完澡后的琳，边擦着头发边朝客厅走来，刚进客厅就能闻到食物的香味，闻着香味她走进了餐厅，桌上放着两盘已经分好的食物，带土正埋头吃着其中一盘，另一盘显然是给她的。“带土，你竟然会做饭。”琳坐下拿着勺子笑。</p><p>“嗯··没有卡卡西做得好。”带土继续埋头吃自己盘子里的食物，又突然抬头，一脸认真的看着琳，“对了，我能找到工作，多亏了你，琳，谢谢。”</p><p>琳把食物送进嘴里，不难吃，也不好吃，然后忍不住笑，“没事，都是同学。不过，你拍的那些照片真的很有趣，是ＰＳ吗，还是···真的？”</p><p>被戳中痛处的带土，突然停下了手里捏着勺子送食物的动作，“是真的。”他垂下眼帘。</p><p>问了什么不该问的吗？琳想着继续低头吃东西，又突然想到什么似的抬头，“对了，卡卡西最近怎么样了？他应该已经警校毕业了吧。自从我提前从警校毕业接手家里的摄影公司后就很少和他联系了，那个时候你们两个还真总是黏在一起，一刻也不分开的样子真让人羡慕。”</p><p>再一次被戳中痛处的带土，干脆放下了手里的勺子，一副被食物噎住的样子，开始咳嗽，“那个··琳，我和卡卡西已经分手很久了。”</p><p>琳瞪大了眼睛，有点怀疑自己的耳朵。以前形影不离的两人居然还是分手了，她不禁哀叹，爱情真脆弱··思索了几秒后，琳笑着开口安慰他，“带土，不管你们两个谁先提的分手，我和卡卡西同学一场也看了他那么久，我相信他对你绝对是真心的，只要你去找他，我相信你们两还是有机会重新在一起的。只要带土你，向卡卡西证明你的坚定和勇气。”</p><p>带土没有抬头，他盯着盘子里的食物又用勺子摆弄着，低声的自言自语，“向卡卡西证明自己的坚定和勇气？”想了想他又开始摇头，“琳，你不是喜欢卡卡西吗？我和他分开的话不是应该正合你意，你可以正大光明的去追他了？”</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>琳意味深长的笑，“带土，你一直这么认为的？”</p><p>“难道不是吗？”不然哪有女孩子会总是在哪个男孩子，晨跑的时候目不转睛的盯着他卡，又或者是温柔体贴的送毛巾又递水。带土尴尬的笑着，脸上浮起了淡淡的红，一直低垂着的眼眸里有着不输当年的酸意。</p><p>良久。</p><p>轻抚了一下沙发上的小黑猫，琳站起身来，“就这样，好好想想吧，带土，别因错过而永远后悔哦，我先走了，谢谢你家的热水澡。”微微一笑，琳推门离开了。</p><p>因错过而后悔吗？</p><p>带土又扒了一口食物放进嘴里，摸了摸被酱汁弄脏的嘴角，然后低眉顺眼的笑了。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>木叶城区‘永夜’酒吧。</p><p>永夜之声里人声鼎沸。作为一个酒吧这里确实是一个很妙的地方，烟酒药品独品男人女人，只要你想要的，只要你有能力，只要你长得够可以，你都可以得到。</p><p>人人都乐在其中，带土也不例外，他用着他凭着自己的努力赚到的来之不易的钱，尽情的挥霍，尽情的潇洒，他喝着烈酒在不大的舞池里扭动着身体。如果跳出感情会双双离去，或者去后面的洗手间里‘转角遇到爱’。在这里仿佛没有人会不快乐，但是谁又能得到多久的快乐？没人去想，或者有人想只是你不知道罢了。</p><p>有时候，偶遇就是来的这么凑巧。</p><p>酒吧的门被推开了，卷着门外的雪扑进来。</p><p>带土刚抬眼就看到了那一抹有如清泉辉月的银白，门边便有人对刚进来的人打招呼，“旗木警官，来巡视吗？”</p><p>卡卡西垮着脸狠狠地瞪了眼和自己打招呼的人，那人退缩了，讪讪的笑着退向一边。他又穿过人群，坐到吧台上撑着头，一脸笑意，“威士忌。”</p><p>“马上就好。”低着头的调酒师把酒杯顺着光滑的桌面推给旗木警官。</p><p>“谢谢。”卡卡西端起酒一饮而尽后挠着银发说。</p><p>不远处的带土撇撇嘴，又低下头稍微的给背包打开了一条缝，好让他的小斑也可以探出头来看看，看看好久不见的人。有点喝多了的带土，径直走到卡卡西旁边坐下，对着调酒师敲着玻璃台，“给他再来一杯，我请客！”</p><p>调酒师迅速的倒好酒，放入冰块，把酒推到旗木警官面前。然而他握着酒杯没有喝，瞥了一眼旁边人的漆黑的带刺的头发压低了声音，“不用。”微微顿了顿又说，“带土。”</p><p>既熟悉，又陌生的称呼。</p><p>卡卡西已不是过去那个单纯而执着的青涩少年，自己也不是当年那个轻易把情爱挂在嘴边的莽撞少年。</p><p>带土的敲着玻璃台的手抖了一下，抬起头，深邃的黑眼睛很亮，眼中有几分诧异，“哦？还记得我吗，忘了你现在是旗木警官了，恭喜你，卡卡西··”</p><p>被带土调侃惯了的卡卡西，抬起眼，微微点头，就举起带土请客的那一杯酒，一饮而尽。</p><p>看着爽快喝酒的卡卡西，带土又开始敲桌子，“再来一杯！”</p><p>一旁的卡卡西瞥了他一眼，没有拒绝。</p><p>调酒师却不满意的瞪了带土一眼，“这酒很贵的哦，这位先生你确定要这样请旗木警官一直喝下去吗？”</p><p>被轻视了的带土愤然把背包往吧台上重重一甩，他干脆把背包完全打开，让小斑趴在酒吧的玻璃台上乱抓一气。惹来了工作人员和旗木警官的连忙制止。</p><p>只见带土又把一叠厚厚的钱甩在了桌面上，“拿酒来！”</p><p>“···”</p><p>卡卡西翻了带土一眼，又拾起桌上的酒，一饮而尽。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>喝多了的两人互相搀扶着拉开了酒吧的门，门外的温度让他们打了个寒颤。</p><p>带土仰起头看着漫天飞舞的雪花飘洒在似乎永远晴空的木叶城区，它，像极了卡卡西那银色的发。总是那么耀眼，总是那么淡淡的颜色，总是那么淡淡的忧伤。</p><p>————不轻易刻骨铭心，不轻易被人遗忘。</p><p>带土背着小斑独自一人在漫天飞雪中静静的走着，因为之前卡卡西拒绝了自己送他回家的好意先走了，说是鉴于两人都喝多了，又或许是卡卡西不想再和自己纠缠不清的发生些‘不该发生的事’。他就这么慢慢的走着，听着脚下的雪发出沙沙的轻微响声，感受着雪落在脸上满满的融化，心情也好了起来，没什么事是永远也放不下的，眼中透出一丝丝笑意。带土他从来没有见过这么大的雪，真希望可以和谁一起来这样的大雪里疯狂一场，然后不知疲倦的打雪仗，堆雪人···带土忽然停住了脚步，嘴角微微下弯，眼中升起淡淡的雾气。</p><p>卡卡西···</p><p>静静的了一会又开始走，街角的一盏街灯幽幽的闪了几下，完全熄灭了。雪也不知何时渐渐停了，带土抬起头，月亮竟然在云朵中隐隐可见。拐过街角，再穿过条马路就可以到自己家了，想到这里带土的心情竟然沉重了，脚步也不由的慢了。</p><p>目光微微的扫视长街，带土皱皱眉，如果自己没记错的话，好像长街尽头的那边，就是卡卡西家。带着一丝犹豫不觉，一点摇摆不定，带土走到了卡卡西家楼下。他站在楼下仰望着顶楼，最终还是决定上去看看。</p><p>径直走到公寓门前，带土刚抬手准备敲门，门却歪打正着的没有锁，自己开了。他心跳加速的推门走进了卡卡西家，摸进了他的卧室。柔和的灯光中，卡卡西正侧身躺在床上，沉沉的睡着。</p><p>难以抑制心中的不安，带土悄悄来到他的床前，如此近的距离，他才有机会可如此出神的看着他的脸。好久不见，卡卡西他瘦多了，苍白的脸庞越发轮廓深刻，憔悴的神情让他心疼。卡卡西的白皙的皮肤变得更加苍白无血色了。</p><p>带土俯身下去，小心的吻着他干燥而破裂的唇，带着血的腥甜。伸出舌头舔舐，那股香甜的气味令他着迷。</p><p>啊————</p><p>睡梦中被弄醒的卡卡西发出一声惊喘，睁开了眼。不同于之前在酒吧的相遇，卡卡西现在聚焦在带土脸上的睡眼，瞬间亮了起来。他将一只胳膊撑在床上抬起了身子，“带土！”声音因惊讶而喑哑。</p><p>带土笑了，紧紧的抱住卡卡西，闭上泛潮的眼睛，深深埋入他的颈窝吸吮。如雨后的泥土，清新的草地，和令他心安的味道。</p><p>“你是怎么进来的？”卡卡西推开了抱着他的带土，又伸手拉起被子盖住他没有穿衣服裸着的上半身。</p><p>“门没锁··”</p><p>“你，会来找我，你不怕斑又来找麻烦？”卡卡西抬起晦暗的眼眸。</p><p>带土顿了顿，“他走了··”眼眸中水光涌动。</p><p>“那你··”</p><p>“不希望见到我？”带土惩罚性的轻咬了卡卡西的唇。</p><p>长时间的分离并没有让他们之间有所生疏。卡卡西也不敢示弱的重重的回咬了一下，然后瞪着带土流血的嘴角一言不发。</p><p>带土也毫不示弱，他伸舌舔去了嘴角的血丝，然后开始咬牙切齿的笑，“卡卡西，如果你不愿意，一定要说出来。”胶着的目光中，情欲的火焰在带土的眼眸深处灼灼跳动。他掠夺了他，舌尖翻卷纠缠，迫不及待的吻着，腥甜的滋味和着他的轻喘让带土愈加亢奋。按捺不住身下的欲望，突然想起挎包里还有个涉世不深的幼猫仔————小斑。</p><p>在带土望过去的一瞬。</p><p>单肩包里的小斑‘喵’了一声，飞快逃脱书包，爬上了卡卡西怀里。</p><p>忽然间。</p><p>被卡卡西抱着的小斑，伸着黑色的小爪，亮出尖锐的指甲，抓过卡卡西胸口的地方，道道血红。只是，没有人注意到，它眼眸中灵异般一闪而逝的殷红。</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>卡卡西的左眼危险的眯起，眸中掠过一道阴暗异芒，转瞬即逝。</p><p>小斑瞬间在他的怀里沉沉睡去。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>第十七章　附身的鬼影</strong>
</p><p>借着酒劲又赖回卡卡西公寓的那晚，带土又诡异般的梦见了好久都没再出现过的，斑的鬼影。他就靠在带土和卡卡西的床头，微微眯起的双眸令带土恍惚，深沉磁性的声音令他亢奋，嘴角不羁的笑意令他痴狂。</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>“带土啊··”斑的鬼影开始温柔的低语，他的嘴角弧度渐渐扩大。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>“好久不见··”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>“你都不想我吗？”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>万籁俱寂中，斑低沉的笑声在带土耳边回响，莫名的战栗自他胸口蔓延，直至充溢全身，有种让他想要流泪的冲动。</p><p>好熟悉的话语，好怀念的声音。</p><p>从梦境中惊醒的带土开始急促的呼吸，他慌张的望了一眼还在熟睡安然无恙的卡卡西，又仿佛松了一口气般的缓缓躺下。再次梦见斑的鬼影着实令他不安，也导致他第二天早上起来就萎靡不振的没精神，以致于之后的一段日子里，带土以病因借口辞去了原野摄影公司的工作，又回到了要卡卡西养他的日子，又回到了赖在卡卡西家不走的日子。卡卡西对此还是像以前一样，既没同意，也没拒绝。</p><p>幻象中斑再次伤害卡卡西的那一幕，总是不时的从带土眼前晃过。于是，除了白天卡卡西到警署上班，带土必须待在公寓之外，其余时间简直是寸步不离卡卡西，他走到哪带土就跟到哪。就连卡卡西睡觉的时候他也守在床边，再不像过去那样拥着卡卡西一起入睡。</p><p>可越是这样，带土的心底却越发没有着落。有的时候也分不清，这种惶恐不安到底是源于可能施加在卡卡西身上的伤害，还是源于，他突然变得空虚的内心。</p><p>不久后的一天。</p><p>卡卡西打电话回家告诉带土，他在警署被邀请以正式警官身份要求带新生特训，需要晚一点回来。</p><p>带土的的神经立刻绷紧了，“我去陪你！”</p><p>“没事，就在警校里面。”</p><p>卡卡西的面庞笼罩着一层若有若无的阴影，他不知道那是不是他的错觉。“听我的，卡卡西。”带土犹豫了一瞬，又缓缓开口，“我不会妨碍你。”</p><p>“···”</p><p>集训场。</p><p>结束休息时。</p><p>卡卡西整了整脑袋上的帽子，擦着额头上的汗珠，朝看台上的带土缓缓走来。</p><p>木叶城区的天空还是那么干净，那么美。皎洁的月光撒了一地的银华，倾泄了一些打在了带土的脸上，紫色的夜雾萦绕在集训场的周围，预示着明日的晴天。</p><p>带土躺在看台的阶梯上，将双手枕在脑后，深深吸了口气，微笑，“今晚的月色真好看，卡卡西。”</p><p>看着阶梯上的带土上扬的嘴角，卡卡西也把刚刚擦过汗的白毛巾铺在了地上，径直躺在带土旁边，“月色再看好也没有带土你好看。”他的眼睛完成一轮玄月，他的银发在白月光下煜煜生辉。</p><p>带土转过头来认真的看向卡卡西，一脸被爱被赞赏过后的幸福。</p><p>“带土。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>卡卡西不知坐起身来，转头认真的注视着带土，“扔下小斑独自在家真的可以吗？我觉得它昨天怪怪的。带土，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”</p><p>“你指的怪怪的是什么？”带土有意无意的忽略了卡卡西的后半句话，不动声色的迎上他的目光。</p><p>月光下，卡卡西的表情显得十分凝重。</p><p>“你看上去，没有刚回来那段时间开心了。”</p><p>“有吗？”带土咧着嘴笑起来，“很好啊，什么事都不用操心，每天还有你陪着，这样的生活我很满足。”突然回想起最近开始的连续几夜梦见的斑的鬼影，带土收回了笑容，表情开始变得沉重十分。</p><p>“有。”卡卡西仔细观察着带土的神情，盯着他的眼睛直瞧，“如果我没猜错的话，这一段时间你是不是又被什么噩梦纠缠上了，或是又看到什么恐怖不可告人的黑影，所以你一直在担心我，才会想时刻跟我待在一起。带土，你到底梦见什么了？”</p><p>呃————</p><p>带土有种心事被看透的感觉，他心虚的想，他真的是那种什么事都会表露在脸上的人吗？还是说卡卡西他实在太了解他了，才这么轻易就将他看穿？</p><p>“你会有这种想法，估计是我粘得太紧让你不自在了吧？”带土摸了摸头，“别乱猜了，卡卡西，都是我的错，以后我会多给你点私人空间。”然后讪笑着露出一脸抱歉。</p><p>“不是这个问题，我其实也并没有嫌你烦。”卡卡西眉头微蹙，转身紧抓着带土的双肩，“你跟我说实话，斑的鬼影又回来了，对不对？还是又有其他的我看不见的恶灵恶鬼跟着你来到了我家？”</p><p>带土犹豫着看了卡卡西好一会，最终点了点头，“嗯。而且因为我在你身边的缘故，说不定还会给你带来些麻烦。”然而带土并没有说出真正的担心，反复放映的梦境里，他清清楚楚看到斑的鬼影又一次伤害了卡卡西···</p><p>“你已经准备好了要一个人面对，所以才什么都不告诉我吗？”</p><p>“卡卡西，你放心。”面对卡卡西的质问，带土的语气平静，“我保证不会再让你因我而受伤害，我会保护你的。”</p><p>卡卡西无比沉默的盯着带土，那副神情莫名的令他心虚。</p><p>“也许我搬走才··”</p><p>“带土！”卡卡西瞬间打断了他的话，“别再说这种话，只要有你在身边，什么恶灵恶鬼我都不再害怕。”过了一会他抓起了带土的手摊开五指，又将自己的五指嵌如其中，然后紧紧相扣。</p><p>带土掌心突然开始冒汗。他发现自己犯了个天大错误。也许当初就不该再回来木叶城区，当初就不该听了琳的劝说回来找他，当初的自己就不该再想着和卡卡西纠缠不清。却一直心存侥幸以为过去的梦魇早就尽数消失，崭新的人生篇章已经开始尽情开始谱写。这下好了···</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>带土笑了，“卡卡西···”他突然就觉得他笑得没了底气，“你这么相信我，我怕我··”</p><p>“别疑神疑鬼的瞎紧张了？”卡卡西斜睨了带土一眼，扣紧了他的手，“走吧，回家了。”</p><p>带土如获大赦，握紧了十指相扣的手，拉着他大步的往回走去。卡卡西说的没错，也许只是个梦反射着自己内心所思所想而已，并不能证明什么。到现在为止不也什么都没发生吗，自己真的是疑神疑鬼的瞎紧张了。还是说，其实是自己心里有鬼？难道说，对他始终不能释怀的，其实是带土他自己。</p><p>那一夜交谈过之后，带土总觉得卡卡西有点不对劲。虽然他们还像过去那般亲密无间，但卡卡西似乎有了心事，对他也开始变得有些冷淡了。带土也开始向卡卡西前几天对他那样，揣摩起他的心思。带土常常在想，为什么他不会幻术，读心术之类的魔法？这样他就可以钻到卡卡西的脑袋里去看个明白。</p><p>就这样又过了两天。</p><p>刚用过晚餐，卡卡西突然自口袋里掏出了一破旧的牛皮张纸给带土，眸中光芒闪动。</p><p>“这是什么？”带土愣了愣，一手接过卡卡西递过来的纸。</p><p>“你看看吧。”</p><p>纸上似乎是用血书写着————</p><p>‘你的身，我的心，都将被禁锢在那无法被救赎的灵魂中。’</p><p>房间内突然黑气弥漫，气温骤降。</p><p>带土眉头深锁，从这张血腥味新鲜的纸上，他隐隐嗅到了恶灵和死亡的味道，有种恍若隔世的错觉，他开始变得异常兴奋和躁动。只能说他和斑是一类人，内心总有种追逐危险和毁灭的狂热。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>夜色渐深。</p><p>室内回荡着暧昧的喘息，灯影在带土的头顶上方晃动。仿佛置身于汹涌的海浪，伴随着一浪高于一浪的波涛，一阵猛于一阵的快感席卷而至，摇撼着他的身体。那是，欲望与快乐混杂的体验。</p><p>今夜卡卡西前所未有的勾人，一次又一次的向带土索求无度。带土惊叹他有这么旺盛的精力和体力，难道过去是他刻意保留？今夜，他为什么又突然改变了？刚刚闪现的疑虑再一次被感官的快乐淹没，带土纵情享受肉体的欢愉。似乎纵欲可以让他暂时忘掉一切烦恼，驱散那些灵异的怪事。</p><p>体内注入的火热给了带土强烈的刺激，到达顶峰的瞬间他紧紧拥住卡卡西，吮咬他的脖颈，舔舐那处勾人的脉动。动作轻柔，他怕自己小心不弄伤他。卡卡西那柔韧的肌肤微咸，带着他正在享受的卡卡西青草的味道，和他无比怀念的斑花香的味道。</p><p>躺倒在带土的身旁，卡卡西娇喘的面庞上布满细密的汗珠，在灯下泛着微光。</p><p>“带土。”</p><p>“嗯？”带土转过头去，只见卡卡西淡青色的的眼眸里泛着血色的红光。</p><p>卡卡西半眯着深邃的一只眼，“一直惦记着，想念着他很痛苦吧。”</p><p>彻底没头没尾的一句话，带土没有往深处想，卡卡西也没有过多的解释。其实，卡卡西的爱情跟他想要的快乐一样简单。只是回味着卡卡西这句话，带土突然有种泪流满面的冲动。</p><p>“我的眼睛好看吗？”卡卡西潮润的唇轻启唤醒了陷入沉思的带土。</p><p>带土想也没想就回答，“我给你的眼睛能不好看吗？”</p><p>“那我把眼睛还给你。”卡卡西此时盯着带土的眼眸迷茫浑浊，看不到任何人的影子。</p><p>“什么？”带土没听清似的反问，想要确定那是卡卡西会说的话？</p><p>“我把眼睛，还给你。”卡卡西又认认真真的重复了一遍。</p><p>“啊？你说什么？”第二次听到同样的话，他的手心开始冒汗，内心开始慌张起来。</p><p>“我不配拥有你的眼睛，我不配看上你···我也终将会离开你，你并不是真的爱我，我知道。其实，<strong>世间事皆不随人愿，我终于也明白了这个道理。</strong>”卡卡西语气平静的说完了好长一段话。</p><p>“？”</p><p>卡卡西？</p><p>你不是卡卡西！</p><p>你是····</p><p>“斑！你是不是斑，你是不是回来了！”带土呻吟出声，怪不得最近那些诡异的梦又如梦魇般缠上了他。带土他其实很想摇着他的肩膀，竭尽所能的抱紧他，说一句，斑你回来了，我好想你。可是对方却无耻的进入占据了卡卡西的身体，带土忍不住担忧，他使尽全力摇晃着卡卡西的肩膀，“不要伤害他，从卡卡西身体里出来！你出来！”</p><p>哈哈————哈哈————</p><p>卡卡西面无表情的低笑。</p><p>“不希望我回来吗？真是反应有够迟钝的。”卡卡西顿了顿，“还记得我说过什么吗？我不是在开玩笑，带土。给你两个选择，你动手，还是我自己动手。你说如果我就这么活生生的把眼睛挖出来，应该会很痛苦的吧··我相信你的手法，毕竟是我亲自教的···”勾起嘴角，露出从未有过的邪魅的笑容，他用指尖轻触带土的唇，“<strong>因为，你就是我。</strong>”</p><p>“斑··你什么时候回来的，你都不想我的吗，为什么不回来看我，还是你一直就没有离开过，没走的话为什么都不告诉我一声，你为什么每次都是这样···”带土闭上了眼睛，答非所问，他抓着卡卡西的双手，用自己的额头猛力的撞击卡卡西的额头。知道卡卡西身体里面是谁，带土再也无法忍耐，狠狠的咬住卡卡西的肩膀，一如以前时常对斑那样，咬伤他来发泄不满与不甘“但是不行···不要伤害卡卡西···”</p><p>卡卡西的身体微微一颤。</p><p>涌入口腔的不是带土那无法忘却的斑的血的味道，是别人的血，是卡卡西的，是他从未细细品尝过的，腥甜细腻完全不同于斑的腥甜腥咸的血中带苦。卡卡西的味道，真是妙不可言，令带土迷醉，以至于完全忘记了还留在卡卡西身体里的鬼影。</p><p>带土低低的叫了一声，瘫软在卡卡西身上，“你的味道真好··”他丧失了清醒，自甘让自己的灵魂堕落，任由卡卡西伸手抱着他，直至被翻身反压过来也浑然不觉。</p><p>“你果然是喜欢年轻的身体，带土。”真想毫不留情的占据这令你痴迷的身体··卡卡西脸色看上去没什么异常，只是话从他口中说出来仿佛别人的身影令带土战栗。卡卡西俯下身，亲吻着带土的唇，“如果我就这样以卡卡西的身体，抱你，吻你，带土，你会害怕我吗？你会恨我吗？”</p><p>他的话令带土湿润了眼眶，他紧紧的拥住卡卡西，“斑，真正会令我害怕的，是失去你之后的空虚啊。”我恨的是我自己啊，那个摇摆不定的自己。</p><p>呵呵呵————</p><p>“你说，卡卡西若是死了的话，带土你应该会非常心痛吧？”</p><p>似乎是才意识到斑要做什么的带土，突然大喊出声，“斑，你别乱来！”</p><p>“真想看看卡卡西死后你的反应会是怎样，是不是也会像我刚刚死去那样急着去殉情，真期待亲眼看一看你那痴痴傻傻重情义到多情的心！”卡卡西怒吼着，又站起身来，挺直了腰杆，他缓缓走进厨房，从水池边的凹槽里扯出一把水果刀。水果刀尖锐的刀锋在灯光映照下，闪着锋利的光芒，一如卡卡西现在的眼睛。只见他握紧了水果刀，狠狠的抵在了自己的颈部动脉搏动处，发出一声冷哼，“愚蠢至极。”</p><p>“不要！斑！”带土冲过去从身后抱紧了卡卡西的身体，一手死死拉住卡卡西握着刀的右手。</p><p>刹时，卡卡西握着刀的手没有再抵抗的力量，任由带土拉住，无力的垂下。由于惯性，水果刀至卡卡西手里飞出，插进了厨房的木质地板上，发出绷裂的声响。</p><p>嘁，控制时间只有这么长吗？</p><p>斑的鬼影愤然从卡卡西身体里飞走了。</p><p>哼哼————哈哈————</p><p>“没有这么简单，不会这么快就结束的，带土，我还会再来找你的。无论你逃到哪去，无论你和谁在一起！”</p><p>斑笑意张狂的笑声还在耳边回响，斑留下的狠话还在房间里回荡。带土望向床上卡卡西的身体突然剧烈的颤抖后，便突然双眼紧闭失去意识般的昏倒。</p><p>直到卡卡西从昏迷中醒来，慢慢眨动眼睛，眼眸中的迷茫才逐渐消退，取而代之的是带土所熟悉的神采。带土也知道斑不会那么轻易放过卡卡西，昨夜停手也许是他能操控的时间到了极限。只要回想起斑进入占据卡卡西身体后，他眸中那份冰冷，还是止不住的令带土背生寒意。</p><p>而从带土那得知自己被斑的鬼影俯身后的卡卡西开始痛骂咒骂。混蛋，宇智波斑，你为什么不永远消失，永远滚出带土的生命，永远不要再出现在他的生命里。</p><p>即使是死了还要与他纠缠不清。</p><p>卡卡西双手撑起被掏空一般无力的身体，“带土，我会找人来驱魔。”</p><p>驱，驱魔？</p><p>卡卡西的意思是要赶走斑的鬼影，还是杀死他？</p><p>带土从震惊中反应过来，他动了动干涸的喉咙，“什么意思，卡卡西，不要对他赶尽杀绝！”即使他的鬼影并不属于这个世界，但是那魂魄，还是他的斑啊。</p><p>“我认识一个住在木叶城区郊外的驱魔师，据说他对神魔鬼怪的研究很长一段时间了，也研究的很透彻，据说没有他赶不走的魂魄。”卡卡西顿了顿，“我的意思是，没有他帮助不了的在人间游走魂魄，驱魔只是帮助那些魂魄回到属于他们的地方。”</p><p>属于他们的地方？</p><p>带土突然回想起在宇智波那巨突然出现的‘地狱之门’，身体冷不丁的一颤。</p><p>属于斑的地方会是哪里？</p><p>还是说天堂与地狱其实只隔了，不属于他的人间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十八章　留驻的时光</strong>
</p><p>夜，静谧无声。</p><p>两人相对无言良久。</p><p>带土浅浅的微笑，缓缓的点点头，“好，卡卡西，你去找驱魔师吧。”他默默的走出了卧室，静静的坐在了客厅里。抱起了蜷在沙发一角的小斑，带土的眼眶被不知名的温热浸满，快要溢出。</p><p>烦闷，苦涩。</p><p>斑的影子，对他不舍的纠缠。他却重蹈覆辙，走回了和卡卡西的过往，并答应了卡卡西提议驱赶斑的灵魂的要求。</p><p>斑的影子，好像瘦了，光芒好像暗淡了。没有以前那么耀眼了，多了些厌倦看透人心的悲哀，少了些会幼稚吃醋的无理取闹。</p><p>耳边不断萦绕着斑的声音，眼前不断晃过斑的影子，然而尘埃落定，画面定格。带土就这样坐在沙发上，抱着膝静静的望着窗外那紫雾缭绕的天际，深情忧郁，冬日的月光在他脸上投下淡淡的阴影，下垂的眉梢和微微上弯的嘴角形成一抹哀伤而永恒的微笑，固执的挂在那里，让人心痛。</p><p>“带土，你不想我找，我可以不去。”身后响起了卡卡西若隐若现的呼吸声，“不要难过了。”他从身后将带土紧紧抱紧，下颌抵在带土的肩上。</p><p>带土猛然睁开眼，勉强挤出一个笑容，“不，卡卡西，就按你说的做。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“我会和你一起去找那个驱魔人，不过我对他有三个要求，第一他必须手段温柔，第二不许赶尽杀绝魂飞魄散，第三他只有一次机会，失败了就让他滚。”</p><p>卡卡西咬咬嘴唇，深深的吸了一口气，又缓缓的吐了出来，“好，我答应你。”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>翌日。</p><p>卡卡西和警署请了假，一大早就和带土一起来到了木叶城区郊外。两人站在木叶大名鼎鼎的驱魔师，大蛇丸的秘密地下室洞口，犹豫着进退。</p><p>带土遍体生寒的目光始终望着地下室洞口一炬血红的旗帜，尖尖的旗杆上却插着蛇的身体。是鲜活的身体，似乎它们还在痛苦的扭动，血从被刺穿的身体里流出，顺着旗杆，染红了血旗。但是，此刻的他却完全没有惊讶惶恐的心情，他能感觉到，卡卡西若有所思的目光一直停留在他身上。真后悔陪卡卡西来这种地方，现在，他的心情只能用战战兢兢，如临深渊，如履薄冰来形容。</p><p>“走吧。”卡卡西拉起了带土的手。</p><p>带土点了点头，可身传来的低唤打断了带土混乱的思绪。</p><p>喵呜————</p><p>惊慌失措的稚嫩奶喵叫声令带土蓦的回头。伴随着草丛淅淅索索的踩踏声，一道黑色的闪电撞进了他的怀里，锋利的小爪子抓的他生疼。“小斑！”带土抱紧了它，语气温柔宠溺，“不好好待在家偷跑出来干什么？”接着他又将他捧到眼前，揉揉它黑色的长毛，再扯扯他尖尖的小耳朵。</p><p>不过斑的鬼影回来这次以后，小斑似乎受了点刺激，本不是很粘人的它居然开始粘着带土不放，上哪都要跟着，只要是把它一只猫丢在家里，他就会大吵大闹到处乱抓，直到最后把纱窗挠一个洞然后跳窗跑出来。</p><p>正在带土出神之际，身旁传来了卡卡西似笑非笑的声音，“带土，你对小斑意外的温柔呢。”</p><p>呃··卡卡西这是在吃小斑的醋？带土连忙将小斑塞进了他的大口袋里，拉起了卡卡西的手，“走吧，进去了。”</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>昏暗的地下室，闪着若隐若现的烛光。</p><p>一个拥有黑色长发，金色眼眸，姿态婀娜的男人挑眉，“哦？你说鬼影？”他的声音低沉沙哑，面容却和他的声线和性别极其不符的年轻妖冶。</p><p>卡卡西咬咬唇，低头一五一十的把过去和昨晚发生的事，告诉了那位叫大蛇丸的驱魔师，“嗯，拜托您了。”</p><p>带土看着卡卡西，声音似乎有些冷，“卡卡西，别忘了转告他我对驱魔的三点要求。”</p><p>只见卡卡西从裤子口袋里掏出一张便签纸，一支笔，又工工整整的在纸上写下昨晚说好的那三点要求。</p><p>“哦？”大蛇丸低头瞟了一眼，睁大了眼睛，饶有兴趣的开口，“请我去驱魔还向我提要求？有意思。”他哑笑了两声，“可以问问你和那个鬼影是有什么关系吗？”</p><p>卡卡西刚要开口却被带土用手堵住了嘴，“这你不需要知道！”他声音清冷，可谁又会知道，在他平静的外表下，到底掩藏着多少惊涛骇浪。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>入夜。</p><p>带土已经和卡卡西一起，带着大蛇丸回到了卡卡西的公寓。当他们站在门口时，带土突然顿了顿脚步，他突然转过身去，大力的拽起了面带笑意的大蛇丸的领口，“如果你不遵守我提的三点要求，我就杀了你，拿你的血来偿命！”</p><p>“带土！”卡卡西一手搭上了带土的肩膀，“别在警察面前说这种话？别逼我抓你。”</p><p>沉默片刻之后，大蛇丸嘴角的逐渐扩大，“可以的，小鬼。”</p><p>进入房间后。</p><p>卡卡西打开了电灯，迟疑了片刻，“大蛇丸，不知道他今晚会不会来，不然这周你就住这吧。”说着，卡卡西便扔给了他一套睡衣，一条毛巾，“只有一间卧室，所以我会在我和带土的卧室里给你搭一个临时的床。”</p><p>哈哈————</p><p>大蛇丸突然猖狂的大笑起来，“就今晚，他一定会来的。”他金眸微微眯起，瞥了一眼窗台的一团阴影处，“因为，我好像已经看到他了。”</p><p>带土和卡卡西同时朝窗台处望去。</p><p>只见斑的鬼影逐渐在暗淡的灯光下逐渐显现，窗台上透明的玻璃反射着灯光的尺度，斑的鬼影被映照在半透明的玻璃上，呈现出以往从没见过清晰的影子，他的表情前所未有的愤怒和狰狞···</p><p>斑的鬼影靠近了带土，缓缓的开口，“带土啊，这么想杀了我吗？”冰冷的气息尽数打在了带土的脸上，寒冷刺骨。</p><p>带土也转头看他。</p><p>愣了好久好久，心头的憋闷渐渐变为酸楚，最后转化为莫名的抽痛。</p><p>“总算明白了你是怎么想的，带土。我一直不相信你会同意卡卡西去找驱魔人来杀我这件事，可事实证明我错了！你的多情正是你的无情，我真有点后悔当初那个雨夜，把只剩最后一口气的你从医院臭水沟里捡回家了，带土！”斑的鬼影低低的笑了，他咬牙切齿却不失冷静，他轻飘飘的鬼影却不失力量，“你真的以为，区区一个驱魔人就能杀我吗？！带土！”</p><p>话音未落，斑的鬼影已经被从大蛇丸手里拉出的白蛇死死缠住。</p><p>蛮力挣脱，却又在他奔向卡卡西时，一手即触卡卡西脑门时，被大蛇丸挡在了面前，神情沉浸，表情狰狞，笑意阴森冷酷。</p><p>是斑自负到狂妄了吗？</p><p>带土的心已纠结成一团，“大蛇丸，别忘了我提过的要求？！”</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>淡淡的浅笑，逐渐变得低沉可怕。在没有风的室内，斑一头张扬的黑色长发突然开始在他身后舞动。只见一闪而过闪电般黑光从斑的鬼影身后闪过，大蛇丸身后又出现了三个和斑长得一模一样的白色的鬼影。</p><p>四只鬼影同时开口，“大蛇丸是吗，没用的废物，真是对我灵魂莫大的侮辱！”</p><p>满目的苍白，几乎透明的颜色透过带土的眼眸，直击大脑最深处。</p><p>没有痛苦，没有哀嚎，没有惨叫的死亡，透着令人毛骨悚然的阴冷。</p><p>昏暗的灯光下，大蛇丸的脖子被活生生的扭断，犹如折断一双筷子般轻而易举。</p><p>四周突然安静了，空气仿佛凝固了。</p><p>斑的四只鬼影同时向带土转过身来，深紫色摄人的双眸将他深深凝望，“带土，如果你继续这样下去，继续做傻事，继续惹怒我，继续背叛我，我发誓，哪怕万劫不复，我也会杀你了！”嘴角的一抹纠结又复杂笑意，沉静的面容忽明忽暗，最终变为令他心痛的冰冷。却又在下一秒，斑的鬼影仿佛时间限制已到一般，在半透明的玻璃窗台上逐渐淡去，消失的无影无踪。</p><p>“斑！！！”带土伸出一手，五指摊开。</p><p>抓住的却只有空气，和那抓不住的，斑的影子。</p><p>那一刻，带土仿佛读懂了斑的心思。彻底的毁灭，也代表着恨之入骨的爱。</p><p>只是，不知道最后的最后，时间是否会抹去一切伤痛。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>自卡卡西被第一次被操控后，他找来了驱魔师驱魔失败后的那天夜里，带土感受到了狂躁的血之气息，他又再一次的滑进了那个摄人心魂的诡异的梦里。</p><p>梦境重复的放映着带土被蔓藤缠绕，被镜子吞噬然后撕碎的景象，令他疼痛不已。直至，血色的迷雾至洞口更深处蔓延，镜中已经被扭曲到撕碎的带土的人像又开始变幻。带土置身的场景瞬间跳回了宇智波大宅后院的仓库入口处，似曾相识的画面。只见，在血雾迷蒙的夜色里，两个站着的身影重叠在一起。那个长发的男人抬起头来朝他扬起嘴角，嗜血的双眸阴冷的泛着红光。他旁边的银发少年也缓缓睁开了眼，却不见左眼眶里那只熟悉的漆黑深邃的眼，注视着带土的眼神空洞死寂。</p><p>“斑，你对卡卡西做了什么！！”发出咆哮的同时，带土朝两人冲了过去，“你放过他的眼睛！”两个身影却瞬间消失。</p><p>到底是他的眼睛，还是你的眼睛？</p><p>哈哈哈————</p><p>只留下深沉得意的笑声回荡在夜色中。</p><p>带土四处张望，却再也找不到他们的影子，血色的浓雾犹如魔物，照映红了血色的天空，血色的月，铺天盖地般将他席卷，浓重的夜色犹如末日来临。</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>带土站在了一望无际的雪原里，寒风呼啸，冰雪侵蚀禁锢着他的四肢，极目的白刺痛了他的眼睛，洁白的雪染白了他漆黑的发。危险毫无预兆地迫近，直到左眼眼眶传来的剧痛他才猛的惊醒。伸手摸像剧痛的来源，血淋淋的一个眼球被装回了自己的眼眶，温热跳动，仿佛还带着卡卡西身上的体温。</p><p>带土的面前又出现了那张被长发遮挡住半边脸的完美容颜，他双眸微敛，张扬的长发在风中起舞，“物归原主的你才是完美的。”</p><p>斑————</p><p>再度睁开眼，带土自卡卡西的卧室里醒来，他发现自己的左眼眶还是空荡荡的。带土松了一口气，原来只是噩梦。他心里念叨着，斑啊，别再来我的梦里捣乱了好吗，我现在不想看到你，一点都不想。</p><p>转念一想，猛的抬头，他看到。</p><p>清冷的灯光下，斑鬼影的右手执着一把状似镰刀的漆黑武器，渐行渐近的优美步伐犹如漂移。此刻的斑给带土的感觉同回魂夜初那晚大不相同，除了那张俊美好看的脸孔无异依然完美到令人痴狂，只是他的眸光冷冽，浑身都透出冰寒杀戮的气息，身上的血腥味似乎更浓了。若不是走到卡卡西面前时他上扬的嘴角，眸光一变荡漾起笑意，带土简直要怀疑眼前的冷血死神与上次温柔又无助的鬼影并非同一灵魂。</p><p>斑要证明带土是他的，永不超生。</p><p>凡是亲近带土的人，都将被他挫骨扬灰。</p><p>带土逃不出他的手掌心，就算是死，也要他来陪他！</p><p>斑的鬼影实体化，举起镰刀由下而上划破了卡卡西属于带土的左眼，“送给别人，我宁愿毁了它！”又闪过屋里的每个角落，撕碎了卡卡西房间里和带土的每一张合照。</p><p>“斑，你疯了吗，快停下来！”带土握拳击中斑的胸口，胸口瞬间凹陷，手掌嵌入其中。</p><p>不躲不闪，硬受带土一击。</p><p>带土大口的喘气，他恨自己还是没能狠下心击中斑的心脏，这个绝情可怕的斑，这个再次伤害卡卡西的斑，用血打一个烙印永远封印在带土的肉体和灵魂上。</p><p>掐住了带土的下颌拉近，抬起了他的脸，“你听好了。”斑的鬼影直视他，冰冷的话语像摄魂一样渗透进带土的心底，“宇智波带土，我的灵魂已经不能再容许任何背叛，一丝一毫都不行！这是我给你的最后机会，错过今天，你将永远没有第二次机会杀我！”斑握住了深陷进自己身体里，带土的手腕。“因为我不会给你。”</p><p>哈哈哈————</p><p>带土仰头发出低沉的笑声，疼痛也自心底深处蔓延开来，“斑，你的灵魂不是没法得到救赎吗？那你就试试看，我这就给你···你想要的救赎··”他说完便大力抽回了被斑抓着的手腕，上前一小步拥斑入怀，搂紧，又揪住了斑的镰刀刀锋。冰冷的刀锋划破了带土的血肉之躯，鲜血刹时顺着刀柄丝丝滑下。</p><p>“你想死吗。”斑似问非问，嘴角却抑制不住抽搐，“你很想死在我手里吗。”</p><p>黑色的镰刀又被高高的扬起，冰冷的刀刃锋利耀眼，仿佛是可以撕碎灵魂的利器。</p><p>“成全你！”斑一手拉着铁链，一手握着镰刀，看准带土的心脏，直直的砍了下去。</p><p>鲜活的血之气味立刻在空气中漂浮。</p><p>意料之外。</p><p>没有刺中预想的目标，而是被卡卡西用手接住了挥起挥落的刀锋。</p><p>“卡卡西！！”带土大喊出声。</p><p>“不怕死是吗，我真有点舍不得杀你了。”斑低头看向躺在地上的卡卡西手掌上的伤口血如泉涌，然而他却不屑施与任何同情和怜悯，“也许把你变成乖乖听话的傀儡，才更有趣！”斑继续冷言冷语，嘲笑了然。</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>斑的鬼影又钻进了卡卡西的身体，使得现在的卡卡西又瞬间成为了为斑所用所操控的傀儡，提线的布偶。只见卡卡西的身体猛的一抽，便开始大笑起来。</p><p>哈哈哈————</p><p>“带土，看我现在就把你干掉！然后再杀了卡卡西！”卡卡西脸上的笑容骤然变得阴冷无比，阴沉暴虐的目光令人血液为之结冰。拾起了跌落在地上的，那属于地狱里死神的黑色镰刀，他另一只手甩着黑色的铁链在空中转着圈，蓄势待发。</p><p>带土他做梦都没有想到，自己会有与斑和卡卡西为敌到需要争个你死我活的一天！</p><p>卡卡西伸手朝带土甩出了黑色的铁链，先发制敌的向他发动了攻击。</p><p>带土只能回避着躲开他的攻击，不能伤害卡卡西，他只是被斑控制了的傀儡！可就在他出神之际心念涣散时，又是一铁链朝他飞了过来。迅速歪头一闪，铁链重重的打在了带土身后的墙壁上，打出一条不深不浅的裂痕。</p><p>在卡卡西收回铁链，想要释放出下一攻击时，带土迅速冲到他面前，夺走了他手中的铁链，“卡卡西！快醒醒，是我，带土！”</p><p>听到带土的声音卡卡西似乎愣了一下，面上显现出思考的神情。可是正当带土以为他已经有所醒悟开始松懈之时，卡卡西手里的黑色镰刀已经重重的落下，落在了带土的左肩膀处。锋利的刀刃在带土肩上划上一条又深又长的伤口，鲜血顿时大片大片的开始在带土衣服上蔓延，径直延伸至腰际。</p><p>喉咙一紧，带土忍不住喷出了一大口鲜血在卡卡西脸上，就连他的身上也血迹斑斑。</p><p>浓浓的血腥味刺激着带土的身和心，他捂着伤口靠着墙壁坐下开始大口喘气，苦笑，并感受着心底最深处的一阵阵抽痛。</p><p>卡卡西···</p><p>快住手卡卡西···</p><p>卡卡西也目不转睛的盯着带土，过了数秒，他再一次朝着带土扬起了镰刀。嘴里还在低声念叨着，“去死吧，带土···不，不要··”</p><p>靠着墙沿的带土已经无力避开，刚才那重重的一击已经让他的身体处于麻痹无法动弹的状态。他只是轻轻扬起嘴角，深深的，眷恋的看着卡卡西，试图把他每一个细微的动作，每一个变化的表情都铭刻在心。</p><p>如果，他宇智波带土必须今天必须死，他宁愿杀死他的那个人。</p><p>是卡卡西。</p><p>哗————</p><p>耳边骤然响起了利器刺入肉体的声音，带土猛的抬头。</p><p>只见卡卡西握着的镰刀已然刺入了他自己的胸口，嘴里还在低声咒骂，“竟然伤害带土，快从我身体里滚出来！”顿时鲜血染红一片，本来就苍白的脸庞愈发的透明，也随着疼痛的来袭，随之扭曲。</p><p>镰刀一拔，鲜血喷涌。</p><p>斑的鬼影伴随着一股黑气，也随着伤口喷出的血液被扯出。</p><p>卡卡西！！</p><p>带土心头一凉，他冲上前去抱起了卡卡西缓缓下落的身体。</p><p>斑的鬼影突然嘶声开始大笑，“有勇气，旗木卡卡西，我今天承认你了。”他又扬起手一震，一股巨大的力量将抱着卡卡西的带土和他怀里的卡卡西振飞出老远。</p><p>来不及查看卡卡西伤口的状况，带土猛的一抬头，他看到斑的双眸开始变幻着颜色，由漆黑变成殷红，再由殷红变成深紫，然后逐渐消失在血色中。</p><p>时光留驻，刹时永恒。</p><p>“你要去哪里！斑！”带土倒吸一口气，心中激起的浪潮久久无法平息。</p><p>没来得及追出去。</p><p>带土想起了倒在地上的卡卡西，昏迷不醒。勉强维持着重伤后自己的意识，他迅速从储物柜里翻出了急救箱，帮卡卡西和自己包扎起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第十九章　梦魇的异端</strong>
</p><p>自从带土离开了宇智波宅，搬回卡卡西公寓后，无论他做什么，事情总是灵异般的不能如愿，虽然最开始的时候很害怕很诧异，但在斑的鬼影现身后，带土才把斑的恶作剧当成小孩子的小打小闹，没有在意。比如带土在家的日常，斑的鬼影会尾随他一整天，从早上起床，刷牙挤牙膏时用力过猛的喷到带土脸上，到上厕所时，卷纸会诡异般的被抽出然后围着带土绕好几圈，又到带土吃饭喝水时会意外的被呛着噎着，再到，带土一觉醒来，脖子上会诡异的多出几串吻痕。总之带土走过的地方，阴影环绕，带土碰过的东西，总是灵异般的开始暴走，带土的身体，自然也逃不过被折磨的厄运。</p><p>斑只是，恶趣味的搞些小把戏恶作剧让带土难受。而且他越是难受，斑看起来越开心。</p><p>直到近几天来，斑连连进入控制了卡卡西的身体，还多次操控着他的身体试着做出了伤害带土的事，甚至连木叶大名鼎鼎的驱魔人都被斑残忍的杀害了。近日被折磨的遍体鳞伤的带土有时候会想，是不是斑在人世的时间快到了，才会愤怒不甘又绝情的想要报复他，甚至杀了他。</p><p>每每想到这里的他，总是会突然一颗心碎掉似的抱头大哭，总会有身体被斑活生生剐了一刀的剧痛，总有一种被斑当成次品般放弃了的悲哀。</p><p>不过斑的鬼影总算消停了一阵，大概是因为召唤四个分身耗尽了他太多的力气吧，带土想着，原本死寂的胸口，点点滴滴的痛又开始蔓延开来。</p><p>疼痛的感觉让带土此刻更加的清醒，他突然明白了许多事。</p><p>谁和谁的谁是有缘无份。</p><p>谁和谁的谁才是永生相守，直到世界尽头的相随。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>一周后。</p><p>卡卡西公寓里。</p><p>这天夜晚，伤口还没有恢复完全的卡卡西没有像往常一样窝在被子里睡觉。他穿着半敞的睡袍就站在卧室的床边，双手抱胸，目光冰冷的盯着床上的带土。</p><p>回忆起一周前发生的事，带土突然就觉得事情不妙，他试探性的问道，“卡卡西，这么晚了，你，还不睡吗？”</p><p>下一刻卡卡西全身僵直的走到了带土面前，“驱魔的事？”</p><p>带土拉着卡卡西躺下，尽量让声音显得平静，“别再想驱魔的事了，卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西盯着他，无声的点点头，“嗯，你不舍得。”</p><p>“不是的。”带土沉声开口后，便闭上了眼睛靠在床头，一言不发，似乎在极力平复自己的心绪。</p><p>带土的回答莫名令卡卡西有些意外，他微微蹙眉，清瘦的身影俯了上来，“你最近怎么不碰我？还是说你不行了，该换我在上面了。”卡卡西嘲笑了然。</p><p>第二次听到卡卡西这样的说法，带土坦然的迎上他的目光，“卡卡西，你不是对我说过你做不来上面那个？！怎么现在变卦了。”</p><p>“我有这么说过吗？”卡卡西若有所思的看着带土，眼眸中突然闪耀着邪恶令人恐惧的光芒，“那现在试试也不迟吧？”</p><p>试什么试？！</p><p>就算卡卡西的身体被你操控着，那也不行！</p><p>“我不想伤害你··现在的你太瘦弱了。”带土按着卡卡西的肩膀，看着那清澈透亮未受玷污的眼眸，一时慌神被迷惑般，挑衅的话脱口而出。</p><p>卡卡西突然笑了起来，“你的意思是，我以前很强吗？”</p><p>强忍着被耗尽的耐心，带土的开口，嗓音略带疲惫，“斑，知道是你，玩够了吗，不要再闹了，我已经没力气和你再这样耗下去了。”</p><p>下一秒，卡卡西已经闪电般脱掉了身上的衣服。</p><p>带土毫无预料，避无可避，瞬间被卡卡西压制在床上。</p><p>他的双手突然力大无比的把带土的手腕摁在了床头，脸又同时逼近了带土，同时危险的眯起了眼眸，沉声道，“真有趣啊，卡卡西，你应该感谢我才对，帮你挽回了一次尊严，让你终于翻身做一次主人！”</p><p>眼见卡卡西唇的逼近，带土飞快的躲开，右手握拳重重的朝他的侧脸打去，却被卡卡西头一偏躲了过去，气急败坏的带土直接放生大吼，“斑！从卡卡西身体里滚出来！”</p><p>卡卡西的神情有些吃惊，半张的嘴角居然扬起了一个美妙的弧度，“想见我的话，就自己进来吧。”似乎突然觉得很有意思的一般，他站起身来目不转睛的盯着带土绕着床走了几步，然后也握起拳头重重袭来，“还是说你这个窝囊废现在已经弱到推不倒我了？”</p><p>带土略一侧身，躲了过去，又反手拉起卡卡西落在床上的拳头，往上一抬，卡卡西瞬间被甩在了床上。</p><p>紧接着卡卡西又握起左拳回击。</p><p>这一回带土没来得及闪避，后肩处结结实实的挨了他一拳，因之前的伤口还未完全愈合，带土低沉的痛喊一声，重重的倒在了床上，却突然冷冷一笑，“斑，你以为这样就想压我了吗？”带土捂着疼痛不已的肩膀，还没来得及从床上爬起来。</p><p>再度袭来的一拳又狠狠的打在了带土肩上的伤口处，血开始丝丝往外渗，伤口撕裂的痛感令带土开始头昏眼花起来。还没来得及还手，腹部又挨了重重一击。眼前一黑，带土痛苦的弯下腰，不断有腥咸的味道涌了上来，溢出嘴角。</p><p>“带土！刚才我只是跟你闹着玩的，现在才是动真格！”卡卡西的身躯充满了嘲讽和轻蔑，一如小时候带土一直只能抬头仰望的他的救命恩人，他的养父，他的恩师，和他的神，宇智波斑。</p><p>带土咬着牙，直起了腰挺起了胸膛，恶狠狠的回瞪，“斑，我还真是越来越像你了。”</p><p>卡卡西的眼眸中再度绽放出诧异的光芒，“不低头向我认错？”</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>带土的头部直接遭到重击，他栽倒在床沿的时候，耳朵开始不断的响起了震耳欲聋的轰鸣声。却又倔强的撑着床沿爬了起来，脑袋仍然眩晕不已，却还是不屈的再次挺直了腰杆，冷冷的注视着被斑附着的卡卡西愤怒的脸庞。</p><p>“带土，你为什么永远也学不会！”卡卡西的面部表情已然开始扭曲，“乖乖低头认错也就不用吃苦了？！”温柔的声音，却带着诧异的眼神，和恼羞成怒表情。接下来，他完全没有给带土喘息的机会，一次又一次的狠狠的击中要害。</p><p>最终带土还是瘫软在床上，全身每一处都在剧烈的疼痛，嘴里不断涌出的血也流的到处都是，洁白的床单被染红一片。然而没休息多久，带土又扯着床头，艰难的从床上爬起来，双手因为抖得厉害已经无法撑起沉重的身体，他的后背贴着墙壁才勉强挺起身子，朝着卡卡西站立的方向高高的扬起下巴，静静的等待下一击的来袭。</p><p>然而这一次，过了许久都没有等来那又重又狠的拳头。</p><p>带土贴着墙壁，伤痕累累的身体开始不由自主的往下滑，他突然睁开疲惫的眼，很认真的看向面前卡卡西额前那一团阴影重重的位置，开口，“斑，乖乖听话停手好吗，我们回宇智波宅吧，就你和我。”他的态度就像哄孩子一般。</p><p>阴影的位置突然颜色变浓，斑的鬼影瞬间从卡卡西身体里抽了出来，又完美的展现在带土面前，“游戏终于结束了？”他微笑着说，双目中绽放的寒光令人窒息。</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>刚才还暴怒发狂般殴打带土的，斑的鬼影也就真乖乖的从卡卡西身体里出来了。</p><p>卡卡西直直的昏倒在木地板上。</p><p>“在我心里你比任何人都重要，这你早就知道。可你为什么偏偏揪着卡卡西不放呢，斑。”带土走近鬼影，皱起眉，声音放的很低。可在带土刚说完这句话后，他就觉得在斑的鬼影压迫下，他的胸口仿佛被千斤巨石压着，有点闷得透不过气。</p><p>带土痛苦的眼睛微微闭起，在眼眶被液体占满视线渐趋模糊之际，他又感受到了斑轻蔑嘲笑的笑意。</p><p>呵呵————</p><p>“听见了吗，卡卡西。”斑鬼影的声音有些沙哑，“就算我死了，带土··”</p><p>只见地上的卡卡西缓缓的爬了起来打断了斑的话，“嗯，我知道。”他似乎很疲惫，故意侧过头去不去看带土，语气虽然淡淡的，脸上却难以掩饰受伤的表情。他怎么可能不清楚，毫无察觉？更何况那是他一直爱着，全身心关注的带土。</p><p>斑的鬼影冷哼一声，试探性的问道，“你一定很希望我离开吧。”</p><p>“对没错，以前的我是这么希望的。”迅速平整了心情，卡卡西侧过头来略带诧异的看着斑，“但是，现在不一样了。”</p><p>斑轻柔的抱起了窝在窗台上睡觉的小斑，宠溺的揉着它黑色的软毛，“是什么改变了你？”他觉得无法理解，也有兴趣知道。</p><p>“首先，你必须搞清楚一件事。”卡卡西转过身来正视斑的鬼影，“虽然你和带土在一起很久了，但我不是那个介入你们之间的第三者。第二，通过带土给我的眼睛，我看到他内心的真实想法，和他对你的··爱。最后，我希望他的余生能幸福，不管那里面有没有我。”</p><p>哼，还真是无私的情敌！</p><p>斑似乎很快就理解了卡卡西的意思，他揪起卡卡西的衣领，逼视卡卡西眼眶里，属于带土的眼睛，“既然接受了他的东西，就好好对待他给你的礼物。我就暂且答应让这只眼睛留在你眼眶里，如果让我逮住你不爱惜，不珍惜它的话，下次我绝不会对你手下留情。”</p><p>“我自然会好好珍惜，不用你费心。”卡卡西反驳道。他会好好珍惜，不仅仅是因为那是他所爱所珍惜人的馈赠。</p><p>凝视着卡卡西，斑把小斑递到了他的手里，双目中闪动着震慑的光芒，“余生好好对他。”</p><p>卡卡西试图去理解斑话里的意思，他到底说的是‘他’还是‘它’？天才卡卡西的脑袋瞬间成了浆糊，斑鬼影上的悲痛影响了他脑袋运转的速度。管他的，不管是‘他’还是‘它’，他卡卡西都会好好对待，好好珍惜。</p><p>一直靠在床头望着斑和卡卡西，一言不发的带土。突然听到了斑难得的让步，猛的坐起身来，咬牙切齿，“斑，你又在琢磨着什么阴谋，你又在独自做什么不得了的决定？！”</p><p>然而斑却什么也没回答，他紧闭的唇依然合的严实，连给带土个发泄情绪的机会都没有，就悄然在夜色中淡去。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>房间里。</p><p>带土呆呆的靠坐在床头，卡卡西则在一旁安静的望着他。</p><p>突然猛的掀开被子，带土冲出了卡卡西公寓的大门，向雨隐城区记忆中通往‘地狱之门’的大宅奔去。</p><p>“带土，你要去哪？”身后的响起了卡卡西的焦灼声音。</p><p>在逐渐减弱。</p><p>奔驰穿梭于木叶城区繁华灯火璀璨的街道上，嘈杂的长街，人来人往。</p><p>焦虑与不安中，他加快了奔跑速度，带土的周围一片寂静，仿佛只能听见他的鞋底与地面摩擦和风呼啸于耳边的奔跑声，周围的一切都掠成了浮光幻影。从未曾有过的茫然与孤寂突然将他包围埋葬，仿佛深陷沼泽的无助，不管怎么挣扎，都抓不到救命的浮木。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>宇智波大宅门前。</p><p>带土静静等待了一会，便撞开了大门。</p><p>他如风一般的冲进了斑的卧室，站立在躺着斑的尸体的木棺旁。某种陌生的景象，开始在他脑海中呈现。蓦的打开了木棺，发现斑被自己防腐处理过后的尸体还在里面，他俊美的脸庞，依然是那么完美无缺，他的好看的睡颜，依然是那么摄人心魂。令他忍不住想要俯身下去，忍不住想要掠夺，忍不住想要犯罪。</p><p>心魂完全被木棺里的斑所摄，带土抬脚走进了木棺，闭上了眼睛，嘴角微微抽搐着，脸庞渐渐靠近，他轻轻的覆上了斑的唇。撬开了唇齿，轻吻变成了一个缠绵至极的深吻。带土揽着他的腰，意识渐渐沉沦，任由身体深处传递出的欲望而阵阵战栗。</p><p>卧室门外。</p><p>一路追着带土来到大宅的卡卡西将带土现在正在做的事尽收眼底。</p><p>“带土！”卡卡西惊叫出声，正想冲过去摇醒他，打醒他，脚下却如生了根，无法移动分毫。他的眼睛只是独自的睁大，里面写满了愤怒和不甘。</p><p>木棺里的带土却仿佛没有听到卡卡西的呼唤一般，旁若无人的继续吻着，啃咬着，斑的尸体。嘴里还在低低的念叨着，“好好看着吧，斑，好好看看我这个又蠢又笨又没用叛徒，卑贱的血是怎么流干的？”说完便一口重重的咬上了自己的右手腕的动脉血管，用坚硬的牙齿将其撕裂。</p><p>鲜红的血液喷涌而出，带土紧闭眼眸痉挛着身体，嘴里低声呼唤，却只是重复着一句他眷恋着的话，声音中蕴含着无法言喻的想念与悲哀，令人从心底最深处感到痛心。</p><p>“斑，我要见你···”</p><p>“斑，我要见你···”</p><p>“斑，我要见你···”</p><p>斑，我现在就要见你···</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>望着木棺里痛苦抽搐的带土，卡卡西的心突然炸开般的痛，“带土，别这样！！”他迅速脱下衬衫，撕成一条一条的碎片，冲上前去，就要帮他包扎。</p><p>木棺里突然晕出幽紫的光芒，伴随着奇异的鸣响。</p><p>耀眼的光芒令冲上前去的卡卡西用手遮住了眼睛，和仍骑坐在斑尸体上，没有任何反应神情淡然的带土，任由自己鲜血淋漓的右手无力的垂在斑尸体的侧脸上。</p><p>刹时。</p><p>斑的鬼影立于木棺边缘，他曲下身来，盘腿而坐。一手心痛的拾起了带土血淋淋的右手，缓缓的开口，却口不对心，“废物就是废物，没用的东西。”他绝美的脸庞冷若寒冰。</p><p>“斑！！”带土已经坐起身来，灼灼的目光死死的盯着抓着自己右手的斑的鬼影。左手握紧了拳头，朝斑完美的脸击去。</p><p>斑略侧过身，嘴角扬起一丝优美的弧度，“不管是天堂还是地狱，带土。如果你要以这种方式来见我，我是绝对不会原谅你的。或者当你活到我所活的年龄之后，再来找我。因为，我讨厌幼稚无知的小鬼。”</p><p>“不行！你又要走了是不是？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“你又要离开我了对不对？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“你又要绝情的把我推开了是吗？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“斑，我在问你，你为什么不回答···”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“你是故意要让我痛苦，等着看我的好戏吗？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“斑！！”</p><p>“···”</p><p>斑的鬼影没有作任何回答，任由带土骑在自己的尸体上自言自语声嘶力竭。冷血狠心般，毫不犹豫的转身飞走了。</p><p>带土呆呆的望着斑离去的背影，半响，泪水夺眶而出。</p><p>卡卡西死死的盯着和斑的尸体无限贴近的带土，良久，抑制不住的颤抖。</p><p>带土和卡卡西就像两条同一起点的直线，却朝着各自的方向越行越远，恒宇其间的沟壑致使他们再也无法交汇。</p><p>情不自禁的又环住了斑尸体的腰，带土将头在他颈窝中埋的更深。隔着厚厚的纱布布料，他仿佛仍能感觉到斑轻微缓缓跳动的心脏。即使是混杂于浓厚防腐水的刺鼻气味之中，他还能分辨出专属于斑的体味，眷恋的闻着吻着他的眼眸，侧脸，嘴唇，锁骨，眼泪瞬间浸湿了包裹着尸体的白纱布。</p><p>下一片刻。</p><p>一股森寒诡异至极的气息瞬间消散。</p><p>静静躺着的木棺带着斑的尸体，凭空消失在宇智波宅，从那传说的通往‘地狱之门’的四方空间里。本在木棺里亲吻着斑的带土，心头一抽，重重的摔落在木地板上。窒息一般的感觉，犹如被人扼住了咽喉。</p><p>意识在幽暗中沉浮。</p><p>直至天边的极星划过夜空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第二十章　鬼影之永夜（完结）</strong>
</p><p>带土，我不会，也不想去干预你今后的生活，我也不会强求你今后和谁在一起。我想告诉你的只是，已经死去的人终究没办法代替或者的那个。</p><p>所以带土，你明白我的意思吗？</p><p>走神之际。</p><p>装着斑尸体的木棺瞬间出现了在带土面前，锁还在上面，只是看起来已经腐朽不堪。正在带土盯着木棺出神不知斑要做什么之际，棺盖已经被打开，重重的跌落在地发出巨响。棺内立着斑被带土用防腐水处理过的尸体，仍然像一具活人的肉体身躯一般，呈现在他面前，仿佛那不是斑的尸体，而是沉睡了千年永世不朽的宇智波斑的灵魂。</p><p>与此同时，斑的鬼影出现立于木棺正上方，神情平静眸光专注的望着带土。</p><p>慌神之际，斑的声音从四面八方响起，带着令带土感觉陌生的决绝与冷静。</p><p>在斑的卧室里，来回，辗转。</p><p>“还记得我说过什么吗？”斑的语气听起来像带着诀别一般的悲伤，“我说过<strong>这个世上</strong><strong>的事皆不随人愿，终有一天你会明白了这个道理。</strong>”</p><p>不再迟疑。</p><p>斑的鬼影并起两指，结了个带土从来没有看过的印。</p><p>说了句带土从来没有听过，悠长古老的咒语。</p><p>魔语未落音，双指刚放下。带土耳中骤然响彻宛若魔咒的斑的低喃声，他曲起身躯将收手捂住耳朵，仍然抵挡不住那在耳边萦绕的声音。视线逐趋模糊，斑的鬼影似乎将要发生某种可怕的事，却无力抗拒，理智正在被迅速抽离带土的身体。</p><p>当他再度睁开眼的时候，幽绿的地狱火已经在装着斑的尸体的木棺上点燃，身体在烈焰中缓缓被燃烧，消逝。带土想要跳入火坑与其同生赴死，他的脖颈却如同被铁链扼住一般，无法动弹。而斑就站在木棺旁边，嘴角含着温雅笑意，眼角含着冰冷泪水。</p><p>痛苦的望着燃烧着熊熊烈火的木棺，和那属于他宇智波带土的斑的身体，和灵魂。心中有种想要噗通一下跳进烈火的冲动，浑浑噩噩中忽然就觉得面前即将被燃烧殆尽的身体，就是值得他</p><p>————今生去赴死，和来世生存的唯一意义。</p><p>带土迈开了脚步，强到极致的愿望指引他朝着那幽绿的地狱火缓缓走去。</p><p>手却被卡卡西拉住，身体被他阻拦。</p><p>“带土！你想死的话，那我呢？！”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“带土！对我不要这么无情好吗？！”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“你爱够了，恨够了，玩够了，我的好戏看够了，就想走吗···”</p><p>“···”</p><p>“带土··”</p><p>“···”</p><p>卡卡西摘下口罩，放进口袋里，拉起了带土的手，堵住了他的唇，“带土，我想让你知道，你并不是失去一切，起码，我还在你身边。”</p><p>带土错愕，惊诧，感动，想大笑，又想流泪。</p><p>随即，他放开了带土的唇，推开了他，任由幽绿的地狱火在面前燃烧着。他转身不语，却暗自落泪。曾经，有一场一见钟情的爱在木叶城区高校上演。卡卡西的爱，一直一直不能停止，他曾经一度以为，生命终结时，想念才会与心跳一并停止。</p><p>七年过去了，带土。</p><p>兜兜转转，流年暗转，我们又回到起点，只是这一次，我绝对不会给自己任何借口放开你的手，无论现在站在你身边的是你深爱的斑也好，还是别人，我都有足够的自信，不会输给他，我都有足够的勇气，能牵着你的手一起走完余生。</p><p>可是，为什么。</p><p>七年后的今天，终于泪如雨下。</p><p>七年隐忍不发的情结，一朝溃堤。</p><p>蓦然回首。</p><p>他的他已然不站在自己身边，他的他毅然选择了去追随斑前行的步伐。</p><p>卡卡西自嘲一笑，闭上了眼。</p><p>带土，今天算是我跟过去彻底告别的日子，将一切伤害与被伤害的痛苦纠结和阴霾，都封锁在这只你留给我的眼眸中。</p><ul>
<li>··</li>
</ul><p>装着斑尸体的木棺在被燃烧殆尽，成为灰烬的下一刻。斑的鬼影熄灭了还在熊熊燃烧的地狱火，幽绿火光瞬间被浇灭。天堂和地狱像一道无形的墙，仿佛一条沟壑，一个人间，永远的隔开了他们之间的那爱恨掺杂，刻骨铭心的爱，只是不知道斑那毁灭性的爱，是还会涅槃重生，回归旧土。</p><p>“带土，活着，为我。”斑含笑低语。</p><p>斑温柔的低语平静似水，斑微笑的样子比永恒还美，斑对待感情态度理智到冷酷。</p><p>带土，因为我爱你，所以我要你活。</p><p>面前的带土蛮力挣脱拉住他的卡卡西，“小斑，就拜托你了。”带土留下一句永世的嘱托，追随着紫光黑影，孤身而去。</p><p>心火上涌，翻江倒海。</p><p>带土愤然扑向斑的实体化的鬼影，死死压住他，张嘴咬在斑的肩膀上，唾液，如灵魂般幽绿，打湿了斑肩上的衣服，“斑，不要走，不许走！看我现在就撕碎你，吞了你！”带着你的灵魂，你的鬼影赴死，然后永生。</p><p>哭泣，不是软弱，而是悲痛，“斑，我求求你，不要化作月亮星辰，不要去我找不到你的地方，就算是影子，也留在我身边，我求你，真的求你，求你无论如何都不要抛弃我，留我一个人，孤独的在这人世间辗转···”</p><p>从一开始，带土爱的也是斑。</p><p>一直以来，带土对斑的爱都是狂热，执着，甚至那么的不顾一切。</p><p>斑皱起眉头，“带土，你今天的话真多。”</p><p>“嫌我话多了？因为你话太少了说我才这么多话！难道你就再没有话要对我说了吗？！斑！”带土死死抱住被他咬着的鬼影，“不要走！听到没，斑！从小到大都是我听你的，你就听我一次，可以吗？！”</p><p>被咬着的斑的肩膀突然虚化，又变成透明的鬼影，煜煜散发着紫色的光芒。</p><p>斑再一次，活生生的推开了带土，推开了曾经的痴狂，曾经的刻骨铭心。</p><p>被撕裂的灵魂在叫嚣，在痛哭。</p><p>我们还没有，还没有向对方敞开心门的说过一句我爱你！</p><p>我们相爱，爱，也是一种不可饶恕的罪过吗？</p><p>斑，把爱挂在嘴边的我是真的像你所说的幼稚吗？</p><p>“斑，斑，不要走，求你不要走，不要让我恨你！”带土将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，嘴里还残留着斑灵魂的味道，凄凉又苦涩。</p><p>不要让我恨你！！</p><p>斑！！！</p><p>恒古不变的星空高挂天际。</p><p>嚣张，华丽，自信洋溢的笑容，重回到斑的脸上，他收回了向带土伸出的一只手，缓缓举高，越过头顶，犹如晃动的钟摆，左右挥动。</p><p>再见了，带土。</p><p>斑的鬼影终化作一道紫光，划过了安静的晚空，一闪而逝。</p><p>带土哭着，追喊着，伸手想要抓住，那触碰不到逐渐消散瞬间蒸发的，属于斑的灵魂光影。他从未想到他们之间的距离会突然变得如此之遥远，变得那么触手不可及。</p><p>再也看不到斑的影子，再也闻不到斑的气味，他彻底从这个世界上消失了。如同参加了一场关于毁灭世界的葬礼，没人知道，永别，到底是见证了他们的羁绊离合，还是磨灭了他们的爱恨情仇。</p><p>追的累了，痛了。</p><p>带土走上了木叶城区的‘终结之谷’，巨大的一轮明月，被一瞬染成血红。</p><p>通往往生之路的殿堂开满了血色之花，回望余生的未来已无可追随的守护之影。</p><p>听说这是‘神树’的花朵，开遍了他到不了的天堂，直至那一轮遥远却又近在咫尺的血月，被践踏被蹂躏。它的果实，他将永远也采撷不到，因为。</p><p>无法圆满，将成为你我永生之遗憾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————ＥＮＤ—————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>属于带土记忆的场景已经消失，我长长的吐口气。</p><p>他和卡卡西，曾经那么好的伙伴，那么好的情侣，那么好的关系。</p><p>说散就散。</p><p>只因为，带土不想留遗憾在人间，天堂里还会有他想要的美好。</p><p>带土和斑。</p><p>虽不生同时，但愿死同日。</p><p> </p><p>—————木木的达小否</p><p>２０２０．０２．１０</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>